


Cambiamenti

by Sherry93



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 53,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry93/pseuds/Sherry93
Summary: Avevo sciolto l'Inquisizione, non sopportavo più quei falsi buonisti che avevano lasciato la salvezza del Thedas sulle nostre spalle e pretendevano che sparissimo. Corypheus era morto già da più di due anni e non aveva senso. Abbiamo un altro obiettivo, ho un altro obiettivo e non intendo restarne fuori, se voleva proteggermi doveva fare di meglio, quel suo maledetto orgoglio lo avrebbe ucciso e non posso permetterglielo.





	1. Capitolo 1

Le montagne erano perennemente innevate, le fissavo assorta dal balcone della mia camera a Skyhold. Quelle montagne che avevano osservato silenziose la mia crescita, le mie gioie e i miei dolori in quegli anni contro Corypheus e in questi ultimi tre assistito alla mia disperazione che si era tramutata in rabbia. Rabbia contro me stessa per non essere riuscita a fare di più e contro l’unico uomo che avrei mai amato in vita mia. Era già passato parecchio tempo, ma i miei sentimenti non mutavano, non guarivano, avevo provato, inutilmente. Mi mancava, anche se sapevo ormai chi era e cosa voleva fare, sarei stata sempre sua, nella mia breve vita da mortale.  
-Yen dobbiamo andare- disse Cassandra, a quelle parole sussultai riscuotendomi dai miei pensieri e mi girai verso di lei, mi guardava preoccupata, anche se ormai cercava di nascondere quel suo stato d’animo nei miei confronti, come io celavo il mio dolore che era sempre in agguato nel mio cuore.  
Abbozzai un sorriso -Tutto pronto quindi? È finita- risposi forse sollevata, non lo sapevo neanche io, forse avevo lasciato andare le poche persone che mi sarebbero rimaste vicino, ma era ora di fare il mio gioco, con le mie regole. Non sarei rimasta ferma ad aspettarlo. Un’aria gelida mi investii, istintivamente posai una mano sul moncherino, che mi dette una fitta, facendomi fare una smorfia di dolore.  
-Yen stai bene?- si avvicinò allarmata  
-Sì bene, meglio muoversi, probabilmente nevicherà ancora- o piovuto se fossimo stati a valle, i dolori che ogni tanto si rifacevano sentire ci azzeccavano sempre.  
Avevo sciolto l'Inquisizione, non sopportavo più quei falsi buonisti che avevano lasciato la salvezza del Thedas sulle nostre spalle e pretendevano che sparissimo. Corypheus era morto già da più di due anni e non aveva senso. Abbiamo un altro obiettivo, ho un altro obiettivo e non intendo restarne fuori, se voleva proteggermi doveva fare di meglio, quel suo maledetto orgoglio lo avrebbe ucciso e non posso permetterglielo. Poteva essere potente in modo inimmaginabile il Temibile Lupo, avevo visto i suoi poteri in azione, ma non poteva nascondermi il suo vero essere. "Avevo dei piani" la risposta che avevo ottenuto quando gli avevo chiesto cosa avrebbe fatto con gli Dei malvagi. Conoscendolo l'unico piano possibile sarebbe stato ucciderli uno alla volta e per uccidere un Dio ce ne vuole un altro, mi credeva tanto ingenua? Ci deve essere un altro modo per far si che il nostro mondo e l’Oblio coesistano senza fare una strage. Dovevo trovarlo, possibilmente uscendone anche vivi.  
Ora però avevo un’altra priorità. A causa dell'Ancora che stava per uccidermi, Solas mi aveva reciso il braccio per non farmi morire e gliene ero grata, non so che magia avesse usato, ma era stato indolore. La mia carriera di assassina era però finita, cosa avrei potuto fare con un braccio solo? Dovevo riaverne uno nuovo e l'unica soluzione possibile l’aveva suggerita Dorian. Andava fatto anche se significava rischiare la vita, non era una magia facile e anche se il mago aveva cercato di rassicurarmi, mi aveva posto davanti i rischi. Mi fido ciecamente di lui e comunque ora che Solas mi ha abbandonato per la terza volta, cosa ho da perdere? Ero stanca, speravo che Leliana trovasse anche una minima traccia su di lui, ma le davo poche speranze, più tempo passava e più si allontanava da me, ma non mi sarei mai arresa.  
Controllavo le borse agganciate alla sella. Passai con la mano sul collo del cavallo affondando le dita nella criniera, guardai verso la scalinata che portava nel salone principale della fortezza. Mi aspettavo ancora di vederlo nella biblioteca e nella stanza circolare posta subito sotto, dove i suoi affreschi erano rimasti immutati, e mi portavano alla mente solo i ricordi in cui glieli avevo visti fare. Quando restavo volentieri a fargli compagnia, ed a studiare la sua schiena che mi piaceva avere sotto le mani quando ci abbracciavamo. Avrei ancora voluto vederlo scendere le scale deciso, come aveva fatto innumerevoli volte, dandomi l’impressione che si trovasse in un posto che conosceva da una vita. Ed era così, era sempre stato così, ma non si era fidato. Sospirai e chiusi gli occhi per un attimo, allontanando quei pensieri con forza. Mi guardai intorno un’ultima volta, ormai Skyhold era deserta, piano piano tutti se ne erano tornati alle loro vite, mancavamo solo noi due.  
I sussurri che mi tenevano compagnia da quando avevo bevuto dal Pozzo del Dolore, intervennero con la solita voce roca. Rimbombandomi nella testa con la loro saggezza non richiesta. Ormai li avevo accettati e da un brusio incomprensibile erano diventati tutto sommato chiari. Parlavano sempre in elfico “Tarasyl'an” . Sì, questo lo sapevo, Skyhold la fortezza che stavo per abbandonare veniva anche chiamata ‘il luogo che custodisce il cielo’. Sarà perché era in cima ad una montagna, talmente in alto che si aveva l’impressione che lo toccasse. In questo caso avrebbe custodito anche i miei ricordi, non potevo andare avanti come avevo fatto nell’ultimo periodo.  
-Ti aiuto?- domandò Cassandra con i suoi occhi color nocciola puntati su di me e i capelli neri tagliati sempre corti, non si era mai fatta convincere a lasciarli crescere.  
-No, grazie. Vorrei almeno continuare a salire a cavallo da sola- scherzai, con quelle parole infilai un piede nella staffa e tenendo le redini mi aggrappai alla sella, con una decisa spinta mi detti lo slancio. Ormai ci avevo preso l’abitudine, le prime volte l’equilibrio non aveva voluto collaborare, cercando sempre di aggrapparmi con una mano che non avevo più. Questa non era l’unica cosa che mi metteva in difficoltà, ma per fortuna, avevo perso il braccio sinistro e non il destro, se no imparare anche semplicemente a mangiare o scrivere sarebbe stato un bel problema.  
Era giunto il momento di andare nel Tevinter. Mi misi in viaggio con Cassandra che restò volentieri al mio fianco, visto che fino a qualche giorno prima aveva svolto il suo compito di Mano Destra della nuova Divina della Chiesa di Andraste, ma aveva detto che sentiva il bisogno di un cambio d'aria, non la sopportava e non avrebbe continuato quel lavoro per nulla al mondo. Infatti Vivienne, la prima maga ad essere diventata Divina, aveva un carattere difficile da sopportare, neanche io amavo averla troppo intorno. Almeno avrei avuto compagnia e qualcuno con cui parlare, siamo sempre andate d'accordo ed ero felice che almeno lei, la mia amica mi fosse rimasta accanto. Gli altri una volta sciolta l'Inquisizione erano tornati alle loro vite e anche se mi dispiaceva, ero contenta per loro. Sarebbero ritornati operativi se avessi avuto bisogno e questo mi rincuorava.  
-Allora, dimmi, ne sei convinta? Assolutamente certa? Rasenta la pazzia e lo sai- disse Cassandra preoccupata.  
-Lo so, ma se non fossi tanto pazza, credi che mi sarei innamorata di un Dio? Ne abbiamo già parlato, andrò in fondo a questa storia che vi piaccia o no, e non starò ad aspettare Solas che scateni l'inferno per morire. Se devo rischiare di morire almeno lo farò a modo mio-  
-Come vuoi, magari se muori si rifarà vivo...-  
Ridacchiai -Cassandra Pentaghast che fa dell'umorismo... devo proprio essere messa male... scriverò a Varric che la sua influenza su di te si fa sentire- conclusi provocatoria   
In risposta fece uno dei suoi sbuffi disgustati -Per carità che Andraste me ne scampi! Non scrivergli nulla, se no ti ci faccio andare a piedi da Dorian!-  
-Va bene! Va bene!- risi non riuscendo a trattenermi, beccandomi così un’occhiataccia.  
Fu un viaggio lungo, passarono parecchie settimane e più ci avvicinavamo al Tevinter più venivo guardata male, come un essere inferiore, da quando ero diventata l'Inquisitore non mi capitava ormai da parecchio, e nasconderne il fastidio veniva difficile. Per fortuna c'era Cassandra, almeno passavo per la sua schiava e nessuno osava importunarmi, ci mancava soltanto che perdessi la pazienza spaccando la faccia a qualcuno. Avevo già abbastanza problemi.   
-Non dovrebbe mancare molto ormai, non ne posso più, ho la schiena a pezzi- accompagnò quelle parole mettendosi una mano su un fianco massaggiandoselo. Avevamo passato le giornate a cavallo tenendo un’andatura normale, ma a tutto c’era un limite. Eravamo sfinite.  
-Anche io, sicuramente siamo quasi arrivati, l’attenzione che mi porgono non è per nulla amichevole- meno male che avevo tolto i Vallaslin, se no è come se avessi avuto un cartello sulla schiena con scritto “Guardatemi”. Chiusi gli occhi e sospirai, maledizione, dovevo pensare proprio a quello? Sono un’idiota! Non voglio ricordare! Non ora!  
Arrivati sul confine, come da istruzioni, ci fermammo vicino ad una locanda abbastanza distaccata dalle prime case che costeggiavano la strada principale che portava al centro della piccola città. Legammo i cavalli all’esterno ed entrammo guardando attentamente gli avventori, dovevamo cercare un uomo con un fazzoletto rosso legato al polso, ma per adesso non si vedeva.  
-Sediamoci, riposiamoci un po’, dubito che siamo già arrivate e ho fame- proferì Cassandra -Prendi un tavolo, io ordino qualcosa per entrambe- aggiunse, annuii con un cenno del capo e puntai al primo tavolo libero in un angolo, il più defilato possibile. Presi posto ed ebbi un po’ di sollievo, misi il braccio sul tavolo e posai la testa. Tempo qualche minuto e udii dei passi, alzai il viso pensando fosse la Cercatrice, ma mi ritrovai davanti un uomo piuttosto massiccio armato di spada che mi squadrò attentamente.  
-Elfa, hai visto il cartello fuori o non sai neanche leggere?- disse borioso, continuava ad osservarmi con uno sguardo lascivo. Non avevo notato nessun cartello, ma immagino cosa ci fosse scritto.  
Prima che potessi rispondere, una mano gli comparve sulla spalla -Qualcosa non va?- disse seria Cassandra  
-Gli elfi non possono entrare qua dentro-  
-È con me, quindi fuori dai piedi- il tono avvertiva che era meglio fare come diceva, ma sarebbe stato troppo bello -Non può comunque stare qua o ve ne andate o potreste pagare perché me ne stia zitto-  
Sospirai e fissai Cassandra, doveva crederci proprio fesse. Presi da una tasca una moneta d’oro e la posai sul tavolo, allungò la mano per prenderla, ma velocemente estrassi il pugnale che portavo in vita conficcandoglielo nella mano, bloccandolo così al tavolo. Urlò di dolore -Puttana!- cercò di difendersi con il braccio libero, ma la Cercatrice glielo bloccò dietro la schiena.  
Sembrava che nessuno facesse caso a noi, mi alzai e tirai un forte pugno in viso a quell’idiota. La mia amica approfittò dell’attimo di smarrimento dell’uomo e con un movimento fluido gli fece schiantare la testa sul tavolo. Tolsi il pugnale decisa dalla mano e scivolò sul pavimento tramortito, mi ripresi la moneta. Ci spostammo come niente fosse ad un altro tavolo libero, notai l’oste sogghignare.  
-Potremmo mai stare tranquille?- domandai sconsolata  
Sbuffò -Ho perso le speranze, comunque tra poco si mangia-  
-Bene, qualcosa mi dice che abbiamo fatto un favore all’oste-  
Ci sedemmo e continuammo a cercare il nostro contatto. Speravo non ci fossero stati imprevisti. Poco dopo arrivò una cameriera con le pietanze, l’oste portò dei boccali di birra -Questo lo offre la casa, per averci risolto un problema- disse contento  
Sorrisi -È stato un piacere, suppongo rovinasse gli affari-  
-Infatti, non nego ci siano posti dove voi elfi non possiate entrare, ma la mia locanda non è tra quelle e i furbi ogni tanto saltano fuori, soprattutto essendo sul confine-  
-La ringraziamo- concluse Cassandra  
-Se vi serve qualcosa, chiedete pure- e se ne andò  
Mangiammo tranquillamente  
-Pensavo, Solas saprà che lo segui- affermò seria  
Bevvi e la guardai da sopra il bordo del boccale -Sarei meravigliata del contrario-  
-Quindi hai già in mente qualcosa? Devi trovare un modo di passare in vantaggio-  
-Non ancora e poi mi serve un braccio, mi sono stancata di farmi aiutare anche per fare le cose più semplici-  
Restò in silenzio -A parte il braccio, ne vale la pena?-  
La osservai -Non riesco ad andare avanti Cassandra… - bevvi un po’ di birra, amara come la mia vita -Da quando mi ha lasciato senza un motivo, avrei dovuto odiarlo, invece quando me lo sono ritrovato davanti, il solo vedere che era vivo…- strinsi più forte il manico del boccale nervosa -Gli farò cambiare idea. Devo, non potrei fargli del male…-  
Posò una mano sulla mia stringendola -Quando lo trovi se non lo ammazzi prima tu, lo farò io-  
Sorrisi -Grazie, amica mia-  
La Cercatrice alzò lo sguardo spostando la sua attenzione -Ci siamo-  
-È arrivato?- in risposta fece un cenno con il viso e mi voltai leggermente, un individuo incappucciato con un fazzoletto rosso sul polso. Feci per muovermi, ma Cassandra mi bloccò.  
-Faccio io- la guardai contrariata -Non te la prendere, ma ho già notato un paio di persone che aspettano una tua mossa per darti fastidio- sbuffai seccata -Tutto tuo-  
Si alzò e aspettai, poco dopo ritornò con il nostro contatto che prese una sedia e si mise tra noi due. Era una donna umana.   
-Benvenute in Tevinter, mi chiamo Aryal. Per raggiungere il nostro amico comune ci vorranno ancora due giorni a cavallo-  
-Io sono Yen, lei è Cassandra. Andiamo allora, prima arriviamo meglio è-  
-Non volete riposare? So che siete in viaggio da parecchio, è un bel pezzo di strada dal Ferelden a qui-  
-Grazie, ma proprio perché siamo in viaggio da settimane, vogliamo fare il più presto possibile-  
-Come volete, andiamo. Faremo solo una pausa a metà destinazione, per far riposare noi e i cavalli- disse Aryal  
Altri due giorni, che con la nostra guida passarono tranquillamente, con alcune accortezze ci mimetizzammo tra la gente del luogo. Giunti a destinazione Aryal, si congedò, lasciandoci a degli altri sottoposti di Dorian e venimmo scortate in degli appartamenti molto lussuosi. Ci venne detto che il Magister, la carica che occupava Dorian da quando era morto suo padre, era impegnato, di metterci a nostro agio e se avevamo bisogno di qualcosa di chiamare.   
Ne approfittai per fare un bagno, era da settimane che non ne facevo uno come si deve. Riempii la vasca e mi immersi, sentendo i muscoli rilassarsi dandomi sollievo. Chiusi gli occhi e volente o no, come mi capitava spesso, i pensieri mi portarono da lui. Maledizione, mi veniva sempre in mente, il suo viso, il suo sorriso, i suoi bellissimi occhi grigi che non mi sarei mai stancata di guardare, le sue labbra... basta! Sono stanca di questo dolore che ho al cuore, è come se mi avessero spezzato l'anima! Basta! Delle lacrime mi rigarono il viso, me lo lavai e uscii dalla vasca, l'acqua ormai era già fredda. Mi guardai allo specchio, passai la mano tra i capelli neri lunghi fino alle spalle, prima o poi li avrei tagliati, purtroppo mi mettevano in difficoltà. Le mie iride color ametista mi fissavano, lasciai scorrere lo sguardo sul corpo e contemplai la cicatrice sul moncherino, erano delle linee chiare che si diramavano come i rami di un albero, partivano dal punto dove una volta c’era il gomito fino alla spalla. Altri segni evidenti, con tutte le battaglie in cui ero stata coinvolta, non ce n’erano, grazie sempre a lui, sempre pronto ad aiutarmi ed a guarire le ferite che mi erano state inferte. Non avrei mai pensato che la più dolorosa e inguaribile me la infierisse proprio lui, è una tortura, spero di andare avanti più di quanto ne sia capace, non posso fermarmi né per me, né per lui. E se lo trovo, quando lo trovo, Dio o no lo picchio! Questi ultimi pensieri mi fecero distendere le labbra in un sorriso, ti picchio, dovessi trovarti anche solo per questo. Con un leggero sorriso sul volto mi rivestii, andava decisamente meglio, e Dorian era arrivato.   
-Amica mia! Bellissima come sempre vedo! E benvenuta anche alla nostra Cercatrice preferita- gli occhi brillavano di gioia, sembrava secoli che non ci vedevamo di persona. Avevamo parlato più volte attraverso il cristallo magico che mi aveva regalato, ma così era tutta un'altra cosa.  
-Dorian, sarai pure un Magister, ma non ti trovo piacevolmente cambiato- affermai con un sorriso  
-Per cambiare me, penso non gli basteranno mille anni, andar bene... comunque parlando di cose serie, sei convinta? Non sarà una passeggiata, te l'ho già detto, ma hai il mio completo supporto-  
-Me lo domandi come se avessi alternative Dorian, il braccio mi serve, dovessi farlo anche solo per riempirlo di schiaffi, non ho ripensamenti!-  
-Adesso ti riconosco, amica mia, quindi prima di dilungarci in discorsi noiosi, mettiamoci a tavola, ne abbiamo tutti bisogno, vedo-  
Mangiammo, bevemmo e scherzammo come quando eravamo compagni a Skyhold, anche Cassandra si rilassò, per poi ritirarsi in camera per prima. Dorian rimase con me a fissare il fuoco del camino per qualche minuto e disse -Quindi, tra un paio di giorni cominciamo, so che sei curiosa, ma ti prego di non uscire, non vorrei che qualcuno ti importunasse, so che te la sai cavare, ma devi arrivare in forma per il grande giorno-  
Lo osservai e fu una di quelle poche volte che lo vidi serio e preoccupato -Dorian, ho piena fiducia in te, lo sai e non intendo morire prima di averlo picchiato per bene- abbozzai un sorriso, che lui non ricambiò rimanendo serio -Fa ancora così male? Se mi ritrovo davanti quel bastardo che ti sta facendo soffrire, lo incenerisco!-  
Guardai assorta il fuoco che scoppiettava -Non ha mai smesso di fare male. Ti ringrazio per il pensiero, ma l'onore di incenerirlo spetta a me-   
Sorrise -Se lo dici tu... per me finirete a letto- provocò malizioso  
Sentii le guance scaldarsi -Dorian!- esclamai imbarazzata  
Si alzò e scappò fuori dalla porta -Buonanotte!-  
Sospirai divertita, a letto? Accidenti Dorian, non farmi ripensare a questo desiderio che mi affligge da quando lo conosco, non eravamo arrivati mai fino a quel punto e non posso negare che sia frustrante. Il mio spirito era comunque sempre legato al suo, volevo lui e basta, non volevo farmi toccare da altri.


	2. Capitolo 2

Nei due giorni di attesa recuperai le energie perse nel lungo viaggio, Dorian mi spiegò nei dettagli cosa avrebbe fatto di preciso. Era un incantesimo complicato, che avrebbe richiesto molto potere, dal mio DNA avrebbe ricostruito ossa, legamenti, muscoli, nervi e pelle. L’operazione sarebbe durata parecchio, infatti non sarebbe stato da solo ad assistermi, ma aveva coinvolto un’amica fidata, che faceva parte del Magisterium con cui aveva formato il gruppo dei Lucerni per riscattare l’onore del Tevinter.   
-Quindi è lei l’Inquisitore di cui mi parli sempre, è un onore finalmente conoscerla-  
-Lei è Maevaris Tilani, un Magister come me- la presentò Dorian  
-L’onore è mio, ma chiamami pure Yen. Mi metto nelle vostre mani-  
Tilani sorrise -Faremo tutto il possibile, per riaverla tra noi-  
-Bhe, dimmi cosa devo fare- cercavo di rimanere tranquilla, ma iniziavo ad essere un po’ nervosa.  
-Andiamo nella tua camera e siediti sul letto, abbiamo già sistemato l’occorrente- rispose Dorian, sentivo fisso il suo sguardo preoccupato sulla schiena. Feci quanto mi aveva detto, accomodandomi, mi ritrovai tra le mani un bicchiere con una sostanza azzurra, sembrava Lyrium liquido.  
-Per curiosità, questo sarebbe…?- domandai  
-Bevilo e poi sdraiati, ti farà perdere i sensi oltre a non sentire dolore ed a evitare infezioni, la ferita va riaperta…come ti avevo già detto in passato Solas ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, ha evitato che l’Ancora ti uccidesse, ma che lo facesse anche il tuo stesso corpo. Il braccio è stato suturato con la magia alla perfezione. Da quello che mi hai raccontato ha fatto tutto in pochi minuti, ha distrutto il marchio ed evitato che provassi dolore oltre al morire dissanguata…ci vuole una quantità di mana impressionante per fare tutto da soli. Sarò sincero, l’operazione che stiamo per fare ora verrebbe più semplice e veloce a lui che a noi, visto che ha conoscenze superiori a quelle di cui siamo al corrente- spiegò serio, notai anche un lieve nervosismo che stava cercando di nascondermi.   
Non posso più tirarmi indietro, non posso continuare ad aspettare, non ho tempo. Sospirai   
-Io continuo a volerlo fare, sai il perché, non posso arrendermi così, apprezzo tantissimo l’aiuto che mi stai dando, ma ora io lo chiedo a te, vuoi andare fino in fondo?- notai Tilani, seguire attentamente la nostra conversazione  
-Certo che lo farò! Non intendo abbandonarti, ti ho proposto io questa cosa e voglio che ritorni a uccidere gente con la stessa agilità di prima, poi se servirà anche a picchiare quel bastardo, tanto meglio!-  
Abbozzai un sorriso e mi tolsi la maglia, rimanendo solo con i pantaloni e la fasciatura che copriva il seno -Bene, ho lasciato istruzioni a Cassandra nel caso…-  
-Non dirlo neanche!- venni interrotta dall’allarmismo di Dorian  
-Lo dirò invece, ho scritto qualcosa a voi e una lettera in particolare per Solas, basterà farla trovare alle sue spie. Siamo stati attenti, sa che sono in Tevinter, ma non sa cosa stiamo per fare, sia che vada bene o male, grazie a tutti- fissai Tilani che mi fece un cenno del capo in risposta, e mi si avvicinò -Posso?- chiese indicando il braccio che avrebbe dovuto subire la ricostruzione, assentii con un cenno del viso. Lo toccò guardando affascinata le cicatrici -È straordinario, l’ha già detto Dorian, ma è stato usato un incantesimo di guarigione notevole- infuse nel moncherino del potere sondandolo e divenne ancora più sorpresa -Questo…Solas, giusto? Deve tenere moltissimo a te-  
Ero un po’ imbarazzata -Da che cosa lo deduci?- chiesi curiosa  
Sorrise -Bhe, ti spiego, si sutura per fermare il sangue, ed è quello che ha fatto lui, ma buona parte dei nervi e muscoli viene distrutta, ma lui qui ha fatto in modo che potessi ricevere l’intervento che stiamo per fare ora. C’è un sigillo latente che ha protetto ogni componente del braccio, la ferita quando andremo a riaprirla non sembrerà vecchia di un anno, ma come se l’avessi appena subita. È una magia che si usa massimo per qualche ora, per esempio per spostarti dal campo di battaglia in una tenda. Qui è applicato da un anno, io o Dorian non siamo in grado di fare una cosa del genere-  
-Capisco, allora almeno per questo vi faciliterà il lavoro?-  
-Sì, non dobbiamo revitalizzare nulla, che poi dopo un anno sarebbe stato alquanto difficile un esito positivo- la fissai sorpresa per poi abbassare lo sguardo. Mi stai proteggendo ancora? Stupido orgoglioso! Mi si offuscò la vista per delle lacrime che trattenni e ricacciai indietro -Grazie, per aver chiarito Tilani-  
Bevvi quel liquido color del cielo…un senso di nausea prese il sopravvento, mi sdraiai -Potevi avvisarmi che era disgustoso!- mi lamentai, udii Dorian ridere, ma come se fosse molto lontano, stava facendo effetto, divenne tutto completamente buio.  
Una fitta atroce proveniva dalla spalla, penso fosse da quelle parti, volevo urlare, ma non ne avevo le forze, il cuore sembrava stesse per esplodere, di nuovo un senso di nausea, avrei vomitato dal dolore se fosse stato possibile, percepivo un bruciore intenso, non udivo nulla, le orecchie fischiavano, ritornò di nuovo tutto buio. Avevo sempre dolore, la spalla o il braccio, quello che era, pulsava, era quasi insopportabile, sembrava incandescente e diavolo se faceva male! Tenevo gli occhi chiusi e udivo delle voci, non capivo una parola, faceva freddo, avevo i brividi e la nausea, si fece di nuovo tutto buio. Silenzio, aprii gli occhi, non c'era nessuno, mi sentivo strana, confusa, esausta, mi colpii un tremendo mal di testa, di nuovo più nulla. Ripresi i sensi, mi sentivo normale, stavo bene? Ero ancora confusa, l’effetto era identico a quando mi ero presa la sbronza con Bull, mi sentivo normale, ma da schifo. Un tiepido calore sulla mano, voltai il viso per capire, accanto a me Cassandra che me la teneva tra la sue, le strinsi le mani sollevata, ero viva. Era finita anche questa. Si svegliò immediatamente e di colpo mi abbracciò   
-Sei viva! Sei di nuovo tra noi!- esclamò con gioia  
-Sono anche io felice di rivederti Cassandra-   
Aveva le lacrime agli occhi, evento più unico che raro -Che giorno è?- le domandai  
-L'operazione è durata due giorni, non so come mai, ma Dorian e la sua amica sembravano sconvolti, ma alla fine è andato tutto bene. I giorni successivi hai avuto una febbre molto alta, abbiamo rischiato di perderti, ma ti sei ripresa. È passata una settimana, grazie ad Andraste sei viva, se...se...- non finì la frase e si coprì il viso con una mano -Potrò finalmente bruciare quelle lettere che mi hai lasciato!- concluse con soddisfazione scaricando la tensione che l’accompagnava da giorni.  
-Cassandra, grazie- risposi con un sorriso -Dorian?-  
-Dovrebbe arrivare tra poco, passa due se non tre volte al giorno per controllarti, e per sua fortuna sei sveglia, se no lo ammazzavo!-  
Sorrisi e mi guardai intorno, alzai il braccio sinistro, lo guardai, toccai e piegai le dita, sembrava funzionare tutto correttamente ed era identico al mio vero braccio. Ci sarebbe voluto tempo per riprendere confidenza, soprattutto a tenere un pugnale.  
Mi alzai un po' -Aspetta! Sei ancora debole!- esclamò evidentemente allarmata, come se da un momento all’altro mi fossi rotta come un calice di vetro  
-Tranquilla Cassandra, voglio solo mettermi più comoda, per adesso di alzarmi non se ne parla- la rassicurai, mi sentivo bene, ma sfinita. Il mio corpo stava ancora subendo le conseguenze dell’operazione. Entrò nella stanza Dorian, e il suo sguardo si illuminò di gioia e sollievo  
-Lo sapevo che sei resistente!-  
-Meno male che lo sapevi tu Dorian!- sorrisi -Quindi, Cassandra mi ha fatto il resoconto di questa settimana e mi chiedo, perché eravate sconvolti? Cosa è successo?-   
Dorian mi guardò titubante, prese una sedia e si mise di fianco al mio letto.   
-Allora amica mia, diciamo che è successa una cosa, che non mi sarei mai aspettato in tutta la mia vita-   
Iniziò a raccontarmi di come quando avessero quasi finito e la stanza fosse intrisa di una concentrazione magica così elevata, che il mio sangue ha cominciato a reagire, non so bene come spiegarlo, ma Dorian ha detto che probabilmente il mio sangue antico si è risvegliato. La cosa sbalorditiva però non è stata più di tanto questa, ma che il mio potere sopito, sembra infinito, ho un energia magica terrificante che farebbe invidia a qualunque Magister.   
-È strano quello che ti è successo, se fossi stata una maga fin dalla nascita da bambina al tuo clan se ne sarebbero accorti…i tuoi genitori…?-  
Lo interruppi -Ho dei genitori adottivi, Dorian, non ho mai conosciuto i miei genitori biologici, quindi tutto sarebbe possibile, ma come hai detto tu non si sarebbero risvegliati in età adulta-   
Sospirò -Bhe, è inutile discuterne ora. Quindi riposati il più possibile, quando sarai di nuovo in forma, metterò al tuo servizio il mio tempo libero, non oso immaginare che facce farebbero tutti quegli idioti dei miei colleghi, se venissero a sapere che il Magister Dorian Pavus ha come allieva, uno di quegli elfi che disprezzano tanto-  
-Sarò onorata di imparare dal migliore a controllare questo potere, ma prima vorrei imparare a fare le cose più semplici con questo nuovo braccio-  
Sorrise -Certo, ci sentiamo tra po', riposati-  
-Ah Dorian…- lo richiamai e si voltò -Tilani ha detto che c’era un sigillo, Solas ha sentito che è stato spezzato?-  
-No, non rimane un collegamento con chi l’ha lanciato, se non lo viene a sapere dalle sue spie, non sa ancora del braccio e come sai qui non può entrare nessuno a parte me-  
-Bene, ringrazia ancora Tilani da parte mia-  
I giorni passavano lenti, le mie condizioni miglioravano. Finalmente potei abbandonare il letto e camminare un po', un bel bagno e mi sentivo come nuova, iniziai ad esercitarmi a tenere in mano il pugnale. La mano funzionava divinamente, dovevo abituarmi a sentirla come mia e non come un corpo estraneo, ma per quello ci voleva tempo.   
Tiravo giù vari libri dagli scaffali a caso, leggendo quello che trovavo mi capitarono tra le mani manoscritti sull'Oblio, argomentati in modo assai contrario e diverso di come lo avevo conosciuto con Solas.  
Solas, almeno una volta al giorno pensavo a lui, spero che stia bene e che non stia architettando qualche altra pazzia, almeno se lo deve fare lo voglio ritrovare prima. Mi manca, mi manca terribilmente. Sfogliai le pagine, ritrovandomi davanti un disegno di un demone dell’orgoglio, restai a fissarlo e mi si parò davanti il ricordo del viso di Solas furioso e poi profondamente afflitto. Saggezza. Lui sta resistendo anche senza il tuo aiuto, sono sicura che gli sei stata di supporto e conforto per molti anni. Quel giorno avrei tanto voluto riuscire a salvarti, solo per lui, magari mi avrebbe mostrato ancora quel sorriso che adoravo, invece mi hai fatto scoprire il suo odio e la sua ira. Alla fine non lo avevo fermato. Io non mi sarei fermata. Era stata vendetta, giustizia o entrambe?   
Cominciai con Dorian ad esercitarmi nei primi incantesimi, all'inizio non fu facile prendere confidenza con tutto quel potere. I sussurri del pozzo del dolore mi stavano aiutando come mai avevano fatto prima e per la gioia di Dorian imparavo in fretta, molto in fretta.  
Ero seduta su una poltrona di fronte al camino -Cassandra, qualche traccia? Qualunque cosa, che mi permetta di trovarlo, Leliana non ha trovato nulla? Lui può sparire così, ma non penso che gli elfi che ha al suo servizio possano fare lo stesso facilmente!- avevo detto quelle parole rassegnata, mi stavo deprimendo, non andava bene, mi sembrava di perdere tempo, ne avevo già lasciato passare fin troppo. Tra lo scioglimento dell’Inquisizione, la ripresa delle nostre vite perché sembrasse tutto normale e l’infiltrazione delle nostre spie, che era stata tutt’altro che semplice senza più alleanze ufficiali, è già passato un anno! Mi alzai e guardai fuori dalla finestra, arrabbiata, continuavo a essere arrabbiata. Perché? Perché non mi aveva portato con lui? Era una mia scelta e volevo aiutarlo a portare quel peso, non voglio che affronti tutto questo da solo! Stupido orgoglioso! Perché mi vuoi proteggere fino a sparire dalla mia vita? Pensi davvero che riuscirei a dimenticarti?  
-Vado in giardino ad esercitarmi, rischio di far esplodere qualcosa…- mi diressi verso la porta come una furia.  
-Yen...mi dispiace...- rispose triste  
Mi voltai verso di lei -Non è colpa vostra Cassandra, so che state facendo il possibile, perdona questi miei sfoghi- presi i pugnali, il mantello e mi misi il cappuccio, avevo cambiato idea, avevo bisogno di camminare, dovevo trovare un posto dove stare da sola, volevo provare più seriamente il potere che mi sentivo scorrere nelle vene. Ne sentivo il bisogno, era come cercare di domare un drago e i sussurri incitavano questa mia sete di sapienza. Dorian faceva molto per me, ma i sussurri mi stavano insegnando a conoscere appieno questo potere, più imparavo più ormai li capivo perfettamente. Mi capitava, anche senza accorgermene di rispondere nell'Antica Lingua, stavo cambiando.


	3. Capitolo 3

In strada cercai di non farmi notare, non volevo guai. Mi diressi fuori città, osservai le distese di campi che arrivavano fino al limitare del bosco, scorsi qualche contadino. Abbandonai la strada maestra raggiungendo il fiume, lo seguii e cominciai ad inoltrarmi nella foresta, finché non rimasi finalmente sola. Circondata dagli alberi e sola. Da quanto tempo non mi capitava? Sembrano passati secoli da quando era una cosa perfettamente normale e abitudinaria quando ero al clan.  
Aprii il palmo della mano di fronte a me e concentrai il mana, dando vita a una fiammella. Restai ad osservarla, non avrei mai immaginato di poter un giorno fare una cosa del genere. La cosa sconvolgente è che mi veniva naturale come respirare, come se lo avessi sempre fatto.  
All’improvviso udii dei rami spezzarsi, chiusi a pugno la mano, annullando la magia e mi voltai.  
Mi ritrovai davanti una ragazzina di dieci anni, capelli biondi e iridi azzurre, che mi guardava allarmata, aveva il fiatone, ed era visibilmente spaventata. Altri rami, urla di uomini, stava per scappare via, ma la presi per un braccio tirandola dietro la mia schiena come per nasconderla, le sue piccole mani si aggrapparono alla mantella. Poco dopo la fonte del rumore precedente ci raggiunse. Degli uomini umani furiosi mi posarono gli occhi addosso e sorrisero   
-L’abbiamo trovata!- urlò uno dei due, ne vidi comparire poco dopo altri, li osservai, erano armati. In quattro per dare la caccia ad una bambina? Li studiai, spada, pugnali, arco e ancora una spada. Dovevo proteggerla ma se mi muovevo, l’avrei lasciata scoperta, che fare?  
-Dacci la mocciosa!- ringhiò uno  
-Mi chiedo perché mai tutto questo per una semplice bambina- risposi pacata  
Un altro ridacchiò -Una donna?-  
-Togliti il cappuccio bellezza!-  
Il più vicino si fece avanti velocemente, sentii la bambina stringermi ancora più forte, estrassi un pugnale e puntai alla testa, l’uomo lo schivò per un soffio e si fece indietro, una linea di sangue gli comparve sulla guancia.  
-Bastarda…- si passò una mano su di essa per poi fissare il sangue che gli era restato sulla mano, si fece cupo per poi fissarmi minaccioso. Stava per rifarsi in avanti, ma un suo compagno lo bloccò  
-Ci penso io, mi piacciono quando sono così aggressive- e mi guardò attentamente -Penso proprio che mi divertirò quando ti avrò preso-  
Decisi di attirare l’attenzione su di me, se erano schiavisti, un adulto doveva valere più di una bambina. Sfilai il mantello lentamente, mi guardarono profondamente compiaciuti, mi inginocchiai e coprii la bambina con la mantella fissandola in viso con un sorriso accennato, era terrorizzata  
-Chiudi gli occhi e copriti le orecchie, va bene? Promettimelo- sussurrai, annuì con un cenno del viso  
-Che fortuna ragazzi, è pure un elfa! Ed è uno schianto! Dopo ci divertiremo un sacco e ne faremo anche un guadagno-  
-A te toccherà per ultimo, visto che ti sei fatto scappare la mocciosa da sotto il naso-  
Erano disgustosi, mi stavo per alzare, ma la bambina mi trattenne con una mano dalla manica  
-No…ti faranno del male…come alla mamma…- gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime e tremava. La mamma? Quei bastardi hanno…una rabbia enorme emerse -No, non lo faranno piccola, tu fai quanto ti ho detto, andrà tutto bene, promesso-  
Mi alzai e li fissai fredda, con odio e disprezzo  
Risero -Guardate che occhi ragazzi, crede di far paura!-  
-Hanno sempre tutte quella faccia prima, poi invece urlano chiedendo pietà-  
Estrassi anche il secondo pugnale, sarei stata veloce, molto veloce. Erano anche disposti perfettamente, mi stavano sottovalutando e le gole erano tutte scoperte. Morti che camminano.  
Mi celai nelle ombre e mi spostai velocemente su di loro, passai la lama da uno all’altro. Un fiotto di sangue sgorgò dalle gole, inondando il terreno, i corpi caddero a peso morto sul loro stesso sangue. L’unica cosa rimasta, un’espressione di sorpresa sui loro volti. Pulii le lame sui loro vestiti per poi rinfoderale. Mi voltai verso la piccola elfa che stava facendo quanto le avevo detto, mi avvicinai coprendole gli occhi con una mano, si irrigidì impaurita.  
-Vieni, tra poco toglierò la mano- dissi dolcemente, la spinsi lontano da quel lago di sangue, fino al limitare del bosco. Mi inginocchiai di nuovo alla sua altezza posandole le mani sulle spalle -Puoi aprirli ora- mi osservò attentamente e poi si guardò intorno -Quegli uomini…- disse esitante  
-Non torneranno più- almeno aveva smesso di tremare -Da’len, i tuoi genitori?- non avrei voluto chiedere, ma non potevo lasciarla lì.  
Abbassò lo sguardo afflitta, non rispondendo -Non sai dove andare, vero?-  
Annuì con un cenno del viso. Le tolsi la mantella, era troppo lunga e avrebbe rischiato di inciampare.  
-Facciamo così, la vedi la strada?- e la indicai, annuì di nuovo e abbozzai un sorriso  
-Da quella parte entri in città e vai alla casa che ti descrivo, lì sarai al sicuro-  
-Da sola? Ma…- rispose spaventata, l’avrei accompagnata, ma non potevo tornare, non per quello che avevo in mente.  
-Non ti preoccupare, ce la farai, anche prima sei stata bravissima!- la incoraggiai  
Abbozzò un sorriso, presi da una delle tasche una moneta di rame e la strinsi nella mano, con un piccolo incantesimo incisi sul metallo il simbolo dell’Inquisizione  
-Una volta che sarai arrivata, chiedi di Dorian e Cassandra e dagli questa moneta, dì loro ‘non cercatemi e prendevi cura di questa bambina’-  
Annuì di nuovo, ma le feci ripetere più volte quello che le avevo detto, poi la osservai allontanarsi finché non sparì alla mia vista, sospirai, ero un po’ preoccupata…non le avevo neanche chiesto come si chiama…  
Tenni la mantella piegata sul braccio e feci la strada a ritroso, mettendo più distanza possibile tra me ed i cadaveri di quelle bestie. Una idea strana mi era venuta in mente, più che strana, pazza. Voleva giocare a nascondersi? Voleva sparire? Bene, ma non mi avrebbe controllato, così da sentirsi meno in colpa, così da vedere che ero viva e stavo bene. Questo non sapere cosa sta facendo e dov'è, mi sta uccidendo lentamente, è ora di dare un taglio al passato.   
Posai il mantello a terra, presi un pugnale e lo lavai nel fiume, lo portai poi ai capelli, tagliandomeli. Li avevo fatti crescere fino alle spalle in questi tre anni, ritornai così al mio vecchio stile da cacciatrice Dalish, in combattimento erano più funzionali. Con una magia cambiai il colore degli occhi e dei capelli. Da viola a grigi, e da neri ad un biondo chiarissimo. Mi osservai nel riflesso del fiume che scorreva tranquillo, bene, difficilmente sarei stata riconosciuta per l'aspetto. Indossai il mantello e mi incamminai sempre più in profondità nella foresta, sapevo che non molto lontano ci sarebbe stata la prossima città, ci eravamo passati con Aryal all’andata. Avrei tenuto i pugnali, non potevo separarmene, ma avrei ripreso in mano l'arco, avevo dovuto imparare per forza quando ero ancora al clan, ero un po' arrugginita, ma mi sarei adattata.   
Yen, non potevo continuare ad usare il mio nome, troppo particolare e insolito, un nome comune sarebbe stato perfetto. Sospirai, comune? Sorrisi, no non potevo avere un nome comune, non faceva per me.  
Giochiamo un po' Solas, giochiamo Temibile Lupo, ti avrei trovato fosse stata l'unica e l’ultima cosa che avrei fatto in vita mia. Fen suonava bene, richiamava il suo nome, Fen'harel.   
Il mio nome, il mio passato, sarei scomparsa da tutti, ho fatto la mia mossa e non intendo perdere. Non sarebbe finita così tra noi due, non te lo permetto.   
Verso sera cominciai ad intravedere le luci della città, era già tardi e cercai una locanda per la notte. La gente iniziava a rientrare in casa, mi diressi verso il quartiere degli elfi, 'Locanda Povis' non era messa benissimo, ma piuttosto che dormire per strada o nel bosco, non erano clementi le temperature in quel periodo dell'anno. Entrai, una semplice locanda, qualche bevitore abitudinario, mi avvicinai al bancone.   
-Avete una camera?-   
Venni osservata dall'oste -Certo, qualcosa da mangiare?-  
Sorrisi -Perché no? Cosa propone il cuoco stasera?-  
Sospirò e si rilassò, abbassando la guardia -Stasera mia moglie, ha fatto una zuppa di radice elfica-  
Presi posto su uno sgabello e posai due monete d'argento sul bancone -Non vedo l'ora-  
Poco dopo, mi fu servita una minestra, il profumo era invitante, l’assaggiai. Non era male, avevo mangiato di peggio quando restavamo accampati e le scorte stavano finendo.   
-Non sei di queste parti vero?- domandò una voce maschile alle mie spalle  
-Devo rispondere?- non dirmi che è un problema in arrivo…  
Una figura si sedette su uno sgabello affianco a me, lo osservai con la coda dell’occhio, capelli castani e iride ambrate, che sfacciatamente continuavano ad osservarmi, lo ignorai.  
-Quindi sei da sola? Non è pericoloso?- domandò innocentemente  
-Posso assicurarti che l’unico che potrebbe trovarsi in pericolo sei tu- risposi tranquillamente  
Ridacchiò, finii di mangiare e mi venne indicata la camera, mi affacciai ad un corridoio e lo percorsi per qualche metro. Venni bloccata da un braccio e mi voltai seccata, ritrovandomi l’elfo di prima.  
-Cosa posso fare per te?- domandai infastidita  
Si avvicinò ad un palmo dal mio viso -Secondo te?-  
Idiota, li trovo tutti io o ce ne sono in giro troppi. Gli posai una mano sul petto spingendolo con forza indietro e sfilando decisa il braccio dalla sua presa -Trova qualcun’altra- e mi voltai dirigendomi a letto. Mi sorpassò bloccandomi la strada, lo fissai infastidita -Hai capito cosa ho detto? Togliti di torno- gli passai di fianco, ma venni spinta contro al muro. Sospirai, perdendo la pazienza, ero stanca e odiavo tutta quella confidenza. Si chinò tentando di baciarmi, in risposta gli tirai una testata, urlò sorpreso lasciandomi andare. Si affacciò l’oste preoccupato e guardando severo il ragazzo -Tu fuori da qui! Quante volte te lo devo dire?- poi si rivolse a me -Mi dispiace, io…- lo interruppi -Fa nulla, ma tenetemelo lontano- e lo fissai minacciosa, si stava tenendo la mano sul naso, notai qualche rivolo di sangue.  
Finalmente raggiusi la camera, squallida, ma pulita, era già qualcosa. Mi stesi e mi passai una mano sulla fronte. Non amavo quel colpo, anche se era stato il più efficace in quel momento. Chiusi gli occhi e più velocemente del previsto mi addormentai.   
Una foresta, ma che sorpresa…la conoscevo o almeno avevo imparato a riconoscere quel luogo, continuando a sognarlo nell’ultimo anno. Osservai i dintorni e vidi quello che mi aspettavo, un lupo, parecchio grande, con un folto manto nero e innumerevoli occhi rossi, intelligenti e tristi. Le prime volte, avevo sempre cercato di raggiungerlo, con il solo risultato che spariva alla mia vista, quindi alla fine avevo imparato a mantenere le distanze, visto che era quello che voleva. Gli parlavo, ma naturalmente non ricevevo mai risposta, si limitava ad osservarmi.   
Provai di nuovo ad avvicinarmi e per mia sorpresa, rimaneva dov’era, mi passai una mano tra i capelli. Stupido, ora che non sapevi dove fossi, ti preoccupi?  
-Non riesci a lasciarmi andare, ma lo dovrei fare io?- distolse i suoi occhi da me, incredibile riesce a farmi arrabbiare anche nei sogni! Non avevo mai provato ad usare i miei poteri in un sogno, non ero Solas, lasciai perdere, prima di fare qualche danno. Visto che non si allontanava, mi sedetti accanto a lui e mi sdraiai.  
-Tanto non dirai niente come al tuo solito e io non ho nulla da dirti, svegliami dopo, non vorrei dormire troppo- si girò verso di me, guardandomi divertito, lo ignorai.   
Mi svegliai, stava sorgendo il sole, maledetto è prestissimo! Cercai di dormire ancora un po’, senza successo. Scesi e chiesi informazioni -Chi è il migliore a costruire archi?-   
L’oste mi guardò incuriosito -Amos è il migliore, come li fa lui non li fa nessuno, hanno una potenza sbalorditiva- mi feci indicare dove si trovava, uscì e mi avviai. Quella zona era povera, vedere la mia gente costretta a servire un popolo che si riteneva superiore, mi irritava, non che nei campi Dalish si vivesse meglio, una vita basata su leggende distorte nel corso dei secoli. Trovai la bottega, entrai e notai un elfo intento a levigare del legno.   
-Ho bisogno di un arco, Amos?- alzò lo sguardo, non rispose e continuò a lavorare, appoggiò gli attrezzi e mi osservò, era un elfo di età ormai avanzata, ma i suoi occhi erano vigili e attenti.   
-Un arco dici? Vedo degli ottimi pugnali o non sarebbe meglio un bastone da mago?- trattenni la sorpresa e sorrisi, quell'elfo era più di quello che dimostrava.   
-Perché un bastone da mago? Nel Tevinter gli elfi non possono praticare la magia, non mi serve- mi studiava con attenzione.  
-Il mio istinto mi dice che stai cercando un’arma particolare, non un semplice arco, da’len. Un arma che è in grado di far scoppiare una guerra o una ribellione, sbaglio?-   
Lo ascoltavo attenta, chi era? Mi avvicinai e mi appoggiai ad uno stipite.  
-Per adesso mi limiterei a cambiare la mia vita, hahren- risposi, senza sbilanciarmi, non volevo far notare l’agitazione che mi stava assalendo  
Ridacchiò -Cambiare la propria vita è un inizio, soprattutto per una ragazza giovane- si alzò e si spostò nell'altra stanza, ritornò poco dopo con un arco particolare, stupita lo osservai, dove l'ha preso? Ho visto solo una volta quegli archi ed era al Tempio di Mythal. Me lo porse e lo presi, sapevo già essere ottimo.  
-Un arco eccezionale, i miei complimenti, lo prendo-   
Sorrise -Mi sembri una ragazza talentuosa, l'arco te lo regalo. Se vuoi cambiare la tua vita, andrei fuori città, vicino alle rovine elfiche, dovrai stare attenta però-   
Stavano armando gli elfi? Non so se era destino o fortuna, Leliana non aveva trovato nulla da un anno, e io in un giorno forse avevo trovato una pista?   
-Ti ringrazio, mi domando come tu faccia a vivere se regali oggetti così preziosi...-   
Abbozzò un sorriso -Ormai sono vecchio, ho già tutto quello di cui ho bisogno-   
-Dareth shiral- uscii in strada, ero agitata. Rovine elfiche prossima tappa.


	4. Capitolo 4

Un silenzio innaturale, il cinguettio degli uccelli era assente. Andai al centro delle rovine come una sprovveduta, mi avrebbero visto bene. Una freccia venne scoccata ai miei piedi, osservai i dintorni. Bene, bene, elfi con archi come il mio, avrei dovuto risalire dai bassi fondi per arrivare in cima fino a lui.   
-Chi ti manda?- li esaminai, sembravano dei banditi -Amos- risposi, erano in cinque, neanche troppi, un paio erano rimasti nascosti, ma non sprovveduti.  
Mi osservarono dalla testa ai piedi -Mi ha detto di venire qua se volevo cambiare la mia vita-   
Sorrisero -Dipende cosa intendi per cambiamento...-  
-Me lo domandavo anche io in effetti, ma vi ascolto, sarei interessata- molto più interessata di quanto possiate immaginare, la cacciatrice che è in me, era eccitata, dopo un anno provavo ancora quel piacevole brivido che la mia preda non fosse così lontana come sembrava. La fiamma della speranza dentro di me, che tendeva giorno dopo giorno a morire, aveva avuto un guizzo di vitalità.  
-Siamo un gruppo molto più esteso e siamo stanchi di fare da schiavi agli umani, ti sto proponendo di combattere per la libertà-   
Continuai a fare l'ingenua -Spero davvero che siate più di sette, se no la vedo difficile-   
L'elfo mi guardò sorpreso -Hai già avuto modo di combattere, suppongo-   
-Ho avuto le mie guerre personali- fece un cenno ai due elfi nel bosco che uscirono.   
-Perfetto, vedi quella statua di lupo? C'è un pulsante premilo e buona fortuna- sorrisi, ero sulla strada giusta.  
Il gruppo di elfi sparì nel bosco, mi avvicinai alla statua e premetti il pulsante, si spostò di lato, scale, avevo già visto un anno fa un meccanismo del genere, scesi e percorsi il corridoio, altre scale, mi trovai infine davanti un Eluvian, chissà magari l'avrei trovato prima di quanto pensassi, lo attraversai.   
Delle sentinelle con gli archi puntati, ottimo, mi si avvicinò un elfo, trattenni lo stupore, Abelas!? Sperai che non mi riconoscesse, istintivamente abbassai lo sguardo. Con tutte le persone che esistono a questo mondo, dovevo incontrare quello che avrebbe potuto mettere fine prematuramente al mio piano? Mi osservò -Una nuova recluta, bene, prima però non possiamo rischiare che tu sia una spia, verrai controllata- fece cenno di seguirlo. Meno male che non mi vedeva da tre anni! E con questo travestimento non ha dubbi! Ero sollevata, anche se non so se sarebbe durata. Mi rivenne in mente l’ultima volta che l’avevo incontrato al tempio di Mythal e Solas come gli aveva parlato, si era riferito a lui come “lethallin”, “amico mio” come avevo potuto essere così cieca? Si conoscevano.  
Mi guardai in giro, edifici tutto sommato in buono stato, molti elfi che andavano e venivano, tutti occupati a quanto pare.   
-Entra qua e cambiati, lascia i tuoi effetti personali sul tavolo- indicava una porta, entrai senza fare domande e la richiuse alle mie spalle. Un ripiano, con sopra un’armatura elfica e in un angolo un paravento.   
Mi cambiai come richiesto, speriamo che come controllo non facciano nulla di strano o peggio magico, se Abelas mi riconosce non so come andrà a finire, sono già a buon punto, se anche mi avesse scoperto, sapevo che Solas si sarebbe fatto vivo, ma perché non continuare "il gioco" finché potevo? Mi avrebbe avuto sotto il suo naso, ma intanto avrebbe provato quello che mi sta facendo passare da tre anni! Altro che sogni!!  
Misi sul tavolo i miei pochi averi e i pugnali. Era molto comoda l'armatura, non impediva affatto i movimenti, sembrava anche molto resistente, assomigliava alla sua, ma senza pelliccia naturalmente. Bussarono alla porta -Avanti- un elfo vestito uguale a me -Seguimi- detti uno sguardo alle mie cose sul tavolo -Non ti preoccupare le riavrai indietro- uscii dalla stanza.   
Fui condotta attraverso un corridoio e mi indicò un’altra porta, mi avvicinai, il battito del cuore aumentò, sono nervosa? Ho affrontato di peggio, cosa vuoi che succeda? Forza Yen, vediamo se siamo bravi quanto lui ad ingannare, devo solo mentire dove necessario, respirai profondamente ed entrai. Una stanza simile alla precedente, con una sedia ed un tavolo di fronte, era particolarmente buia, l’unica fonte di luce proveniva da delle candele poste sull’unico ripiano disponibile, assomigliava alla sala degli interrogatori tanto cara a Leliana.   
Un paio di elfi seduti ed un terzo in piedi in un angolo, che ad un occhio non attento sarebbe sfuggito. Con un gesto mi indicarono la sedia.   
-Piacere di conoscerti- feci un cenno con la testa -Quindi come ti chiami? E come mai ti trovi qui?- mi concentrai e mi misi sul viso un sorriso, non dovevo sembrare più nervosa del dovuto -Il mio nome è Fen, il perché mi trovo qui dovreste già saperlo- entrambi sorrisero -Solo Fen?-  
Sospirai -Già, non ho altri nomi da esporre- non potevo dire di provenire dal clan Lavellan, l’Inquisitore proveniva dagli stessi Dalish, sarebbe stato difficile, se non impossibile far credere che non la conoscessi, preferivo non inventarmi una provenienza a caso, avrei rischiato di mettermi in trappola da sola. Non ci furono espressioni sorprese, magari non ero l’unica a rispondere così, c’è chi scappava dal proprio passato…in un certo senso lo stavo facendo anche io, sarebbe stata una reazione normale. Invece, visto che iniziavo a dubitare di essere sana di mente, stavo andando incontro a parte del mio passato, al più doloroso di tutti, a quello stupido orgoglioso che era diventato la mia ragione di vita. È il mio vhenan, lo sarebbe sempre stato, lo sapevo. Dubito sarei mai riuscita a chiamare qualcun altro in quel modo intimo, o a farmi chiamare così da un'altra bocca, da un’altra voce che non fosse la sua.  
-Come ti avranno già accennato vogliamo liberare gli elfi dalla schiavitù imposta dal Tevinter, e come immagini per fare una cosa del genere ci servono molte persone- li osservai, l'unico che mi stava rivolgendo la parola, era tranquillo, gli altri due mi guardavano come se dovessi fare un passo falso da un momento all'altro. Quello nell'angolo, stava nascosto nelle ombre, si notava soltanto il profilo della sua figura e il cappuccio calato sul viso, mi si insinuò un senso di inquietudine.   
-Infatti questa situazione da voi descritta è insopportabile e vorrei aiutare per riporvi rimedio-   
-Ne siamo felici, ma prima raccontarci un po' di te, da dove vieni? Cosa facevi?- bene si inizia  
-Provengo dai Liberi Confini e ho viaggiato parecchio, sono stata nel Ferelden e Orlais, mi è capitato di combattere per guadagnarmi da vivere-  
Erano sorpresi -Per essere così giovane hai già viaggiato parecchio!-   
Sorrisi -Già, non mi piace stare troppo tempo nello stesso luogo, adoro scoprire cose nuove- in parte era vero, anche se forse avrei fatto a meno di demoni, prole oscura, complotti, insomma cose fuori dal normale, anche se ormai la mia definizione di normale discostava parecchio da qualunque altra persona, e dopo tutto quello che avevo passato in così poco tempo, non mi sarebbe dispiaciuta un po' di tranquillità, ma dubito che con Solas ce ne sarebbe stata molta prevista per il futuro.  
-Abbiamo notato che hai dei pugnali, come mai stavi cercando un arco? Ammetterai che è un po' strana la cosa-   
-Può sembrare insolito, ma visto che i soldi iniziavano a scarseggiare, mi serviva qualcosa di più pratico per cacciare, con i pugnali non è il massimo, spenderei più energie del necessario- replicai  
-Concordo con te. Invece con i demoni hai esperienza?- mi scappò un'espressione sconsolata, è passato un anno dall'ultima volta, ma mi davano ancora la nausea.  
-Per mia sfortuna sì, ho esperienza anche con loro. Tutto sommato li dovrei ringraziare, mi hanno permesso di conoscere persone molto interessanti, ho avuto modo di stare nell'Inquisizione- provai a rischiare un poco, si fecero più interessati   
-Nell'Inquisizione? Allora avrai avuto modo di conoscere l'Inquisitore e i suoi alleati!- domanda trabocchetto?   
-Io? No, ero nell'esercito, guidato dal capitano Cullen, ho visto l'Inquisitore e i suoi compagni solo da lontano, sono felice che fosse un elfa a guidarci...peccato che abbia sciolto tutto, mi ci trovavo bene, ho sentito delle voci che stia cercando qualcuno, ma non saprei altro- li studiai con attenzione, l'elfo nell'angolo cambiò appoggio e intervenne   
-Signorina Fen ha un esperienza di tutto rispetto, oltre ad un nome particolare se posso aggiungere, continueremo a tenerla d'occhio, come può capire. Appena uscirà dalla stanza troverà qualcuno che le spiegherà le sue mansioni e le farà vedere i suoi alloggi- a quanto pare Abelas assisteva agli interrogatori, sorrisi compiaciuta, se l’avevo scampata con lui, non avrei dovuto temere nessun altro in quel luogo -Già, me lo dicono tutti, vi ringrazio-   
Stavo per alzarmi, ma mi si mise di fronte scrutandomi, velocemente allungò una mano verso il mio viso, vedevo sprigionarsi una magia. Mi ritrassi facendo scorrere la sedia sul pavimento, non dovevo reagire, non con i miei poteri almeno, cosa voleva fare?  
Lo fissai attenta -Cosa sta facendo?- domandai nervosa  
Rimase serio -Un ulteriore controllo…ha dei buoni riflessi-  
Se non li avessi sarei già morta- risposi sinceramente  
-Ha detto di essere stata nell’Inquisizione, quindi avrà conosciuto anche dei maghi-  
-Certo, ma preferirei sapere cosa vuole fare prima-  
-Un incantesimo per vedere se qualcuno vi sta tracciando, questo luogo non deve essere scoperto-  
Lo osservai, rifiutare ulteriormente non sarebbe una mossa saggia, non voglio farlo insospettire oltre -Va bene- e mi riavvicinai. Portò la mano di fronte al mio viso, il suo mana scorreva intorno al mio corpo. I sussurri presero il sopravvento, non li potevo controllare “Banal Nadas” cercai di rimanere impassibile, non so se con quello che stava facendo poteva avvertirli, era pur sempre anche lui legato a Mythal come lo sono io. Poco dopo concluse, ma mi osservava confuso.  
-Ha incontrato qualche mago recentemente?-  
Lo fissai allibita, non capivo…perché quella domanda? -Sì, c’è qualcosa che non va?- non aveva senso mentire  
-Può andare- rispose serio e pacato.  
Mi mossi assorta e uscii dalla stanza, seguendo un elfo che mi aspettava -Banal Nadas, niente è inevitabile- sussurrai, aveva evitato la mia domanda…che in quel momento mi abbiano protetto? Non hanno permesso ad Abelas di scrutare quello che non doveva? Quindi aveva fatto qualcosa di più o di differente rispetto a quello che mi ha detto?  
Comunque la parte difficile è andata, ora dovrò discretamente prendere informazioni e se questa sarà la mia vita nei prossimi mesi che ben venga, non è tanto diversa da quella precedente, dovrò impegnarmi a salire di grado così da iniziare poi la caccia vera e propria.   
-Qua è dove dormirai, hai delle compagne di stanza, lascia giù le tue cose e seguimi, dobbiamo vedere a che livello sei con le armi-  
Due letti a castello, una camera semplicissima, con l'essenziale, sistemai i miei averi su un posto libero e andai verso la prossima prova. 

 

 

 

Lethallin: sostantivo riferito a qualcuno di famiglia (di sesso maschile)


	5. Capitolo 5

Un campo abbastanza ampio, tutti che si esercitavano, da una parte chi tirava con l’arco, altri con spada e scudo, istruttori che sbraitavano ordini e rimproveri, una nuova guerra è alle porte.  
Mi venne incontro un elfo -Fen, sarò il tuo comandante, che arma preferisci?-  
Tirai fuori le lame con il solito movimento veloce -Bene, lei come te usa i pugnali, combattete cercando di non farvi male, devi solo farmi vedere quello che sai fare-   
Io avrei dovuto solo far vedere quello che so fare, va bene, allora perché la mia avversaria aveva uno sguardo tanto minaccioso? Non ho ancora fatto nulla e qualcuno già mi odia, benissimo.   
Studiai l'elfa, capelli castani come anche gli occhi, sembrava più giovane di me, non era alle prime armi guardandola, ma non penso avesse molta esperienza, troppo rigida, se avesse dovuto cambiare modalità di attacco con solo qualche secondo a disposizione non ce l'avrebbe fatta, contro un umano, contro un demone non ci sarebbe stata partita. E se il mio intuito non sbaglia, perde le staffe in fretta, non proprio l'ideale quando si fa l'assassino.   
Puntiamo su questa sua debolezza. Mi posizionai di lato, facendo finta di non prestare attenzione, di solito avrei rigirato il pugnale nella mano sinistra con la lama verso il mio corpo, la usavo per parare eventuali fendenti, ma non mi fidavo ancora, non avevo appreso abbastanza dimestichezza con il braccio nuovo, volevo evitare una figuraccia facendolo cadere, e pensare che in passato eseguivo il movimento durante un combattimento con entrambe le lame se necessario, passando in modo fluido da attacco a difesa. A causa di questa mancanza momentanea, mi ero affidata più del dovuto ai miei nuovi poteri, che non avevo intenzione di usare anche se mi veniva tremendamente naturale. Una volta capito le basi e a gestire il flusso di mana, era stato come imparare a camminare, non mi ero più fermata, e i sussurri che erano sempre vigili correggevano e insegnavano con pazienza. Parlare l’Antica Lingua non era mai stato così facile, una strana nostalgia tranquillizzava il mio spirito alla musicalità delle parole.   
-Da’len, se rimani così rigida dubito mi sfiorerai minimamente- la provocai, si bloccò e innervosì maggiormente, come mi aspettavo -È un consiglio nulla di più-   
Partì all'attacco, posizione non proprio esatta e non così veloce come vuol far credere. Ha ancora molto su cui lavorare. Mi celai nelle ombre, portandomi alle sue spalle con passo leggero e veloce, era disorientata, agganciai un piede ad una sua caviglia e tirai con forza, cadde in ginocchio, le posai la punta della lama sul collo. Era immobile e teneva lungo i fianchi i pugnali, per poi lasciarli cadere. Udii il comandante applaudire, ritirai il pugnale e offrii la mano all'elfa, che la rifiutò e corse via. La guardai perplessa, era proprio una bambina.  
Mi voltai verso il comandate -I miei complimenti, in pochi secondi avevi già capito cosa fare con il tuo avversario! Non ti preoccupare, tornerà è fatta così, avrai modo di conoscerla. Comunque hai molta esperienza, si vede, sia dai tuoi movimenti che da come usi i pugnali, sai perfettamente quello che fai e cosa importante agisci secondo un piano, cosa che non vogliono capire e si buttano alla sbaraglio, per un assassino è inaccettabile!-   
Mi divertii ad osservarlo, mi ricordò un po' Cullen -Concordo con lei, essere così impulsivi non la aiuterà, deve mettere da parte l'orgoglio e avere più fiducia in se stessa, ma suppongo che ci siamo passati tutti. Quando capirà che non le dovrà importare nulla che la sua preda, sarà pronta- rinfoderai i pugnali.  
Mi studiava pensieroso -Bene, unisciti pure agli altri, trovare qualcuno con le tue abilità è raro, se ti rivelerai degna di fiducia in seguito ti verranno assegnati degli incarichi- sorrisi e feci un cenno di assenso. Vediamo un po’ questi altri, oltre alla ragazza che era scappata, il gruppo era formato da un’altra donna e un uomo. I due parlavano e ogni tanto mi lanciavano uno sguardo.  
Li raggiunsi -Piacere di conoscervi, il mio nome è Fen-   
Mi rispose l’elfo moro e con occhi ambrati -Tu dovresti essere una recluta? Non mi inganni, hai fatto vedere un barlume delle tue abilità-  
-Ian non ti rendere già antipatico- replicò l’elfa, due splendidi occhi azzurri e una chioma rossa fiammante -Il piacere è nostro, io sono Shani, invece la ragazza che hai affrontato è Nala, dovrebbe tornare tra poco ed è la più inesperta, ma ha delle buone potenzialità-   
Un bel gruppo assortito -Mi dispiace, ma ho reagito d’istinto-  
-Già sei pericolosa, hai fatto solo i movimenti strettamente necessari, sicura di non essere un vero lupo?- ricevette un occhiataccia da Shani -Hai fatto quello che dovevi, non ti preoccupare per lei, ritornerà con il suo solito sorriso-   
Fissai Ian -Un vero lupo dici? Perché non Fen’harel?- lo guardai con sfida e un sorriso beffardo   
Gli si dipinse sul viso un’espressione perplessa -Ti insulti da sola?-   
Ridacchiai -Insultarmi? No, penso di non trovarlo come tale da quando ho smesso di essere una bambina, anzi essendo un’assassina l’ingannare è diventato il mio mestiere, quale soprannome migliore?-  
Venimmo interrotti -Ora basta chiacchierare, continuate ad allenarvi- esclamò il comandante. Passai da una prova all’altra, esercizi che avrei potuto fare ad occhi chiusi, ripetuti fino alla nausea ad Haven con Leliana e Cassandra, un ripasso non può far male, ma diavolo se mi stavo annoiando, sperai di fare al più presto qualcosa di differente. I miei nuovi compagni erano sbalorditi, ma non chiedevano, vedevo un misto di curiosità e ammirazione, non ero nuova a quel tipo di attenzioni, ma cercavo di ignorare lo stupore che non aveva travolto solo loro.  
-Sei…bhe…come fai?- chiese Shani, stavamo facendo degli scontri corpo a corpo e per loro sfortuna, anticipavo senza sforzo varie tattiche e movimenti  
-Buone insegnanti e la guerra se sopravvivi insegna molte cose- risposi tranquilla  
-Guerra?- domandò Ian attento, abbozzai un sorriso -Avere una vita tranquilla non è nei miei programmi purtroppo- solo una pazza sarebbe corsa dietro un Dio elfico e sempre una pazza avrebbe raccolto una sfera che l’aveva quasi mandata al Creatore in più di un’occasione. La parola ‘tranquillità’ non sapevo più cosa fosse, in poco tempo era stata sostituita dalla parola ‘caos’ riconducibile a stress perenne. Altri esercizi  
-Sei brava, ma noto una gran punto debole, sei impacciata con la mano sinistra- affermò Ian  
Lo saresti anche tu se non fosse il tuo braccio originale! Avrei voluto rispondere, invece -Lo so, ma non molto tempo fa, mi sono fatta male e non ho ancora recuperato completamente-  
Mi guardò perplesso -La mano? Non vedo…- lo interruppi -L’intero braccio, ma se permetti non ne voglio parlare- mettendo fine alla discussione.  
Arrivò la sera e il tempo di riposare, ci stavamo cambiando -Quindi non abbiamo più avuto modo di parlare, da dove vieni?- la osservai, Shani era l’unica che in tutta la giornata non mi aveva guardato diffidente, sembrava una ragazza simpatica, Nala infine era ritornata con il suo sorriso, però per tutto il giorno mi aveva guardato in modo truce, si era già messa a letto, per evitare qualsiasi contatto.  
-Liberi Confini, però ho viaggiato molto ed eccomi qui, tu invece? Se non sbaglio hai un accento del Ferelden-  
Sorrise compiaciuta -Sì esatto, più precisamente Crestwood, pensavo che ormai non si sentisse più questo mio accento, hai un buon orecchio-   
La guardai incuriosita -Crestwood? Ci sono passata, avete avuto un problema con la prole oscura anni fa, se non erro-   
-Sì esatto, per fortuna è intervenuta l’Inquisizione da quel che ho saputo, io me ne sono andata poco prima del loro intervento e mi sono ritrovata qui-   
Tolsi la giaccia in pelle e poi la maglia, rimanendo solo con la fasciatura sul seno, percepii Shani fissarmi, mi rivolsi verso di lei, stava osservando il braccio con la cicatrice, rialzò lo sguardo verso il mio imbarazzata -Scusa…è che…- conclusi -Fa impressione?- era abbastanza estesa infatti  
-A parte quello…deve aver fatto un male tremendo, cosa ti è successo…? Se me lo vuoi dire naturalmente…-  
Stetti un po’ in silenzio. Non sapevo che inventarmi, decisi di restare vaga -Pensavo che sarei morta, ci sono andata vicino per ben tre volte a causa di questa ferita…ed è stata in parte sia una benedizione, che una maledizione. Se non l’avessi, non sarei neanche qui-  
-Quindi non sei finita qui per caso, come la maggior parte di noi?- domandò attenta  
Restai in silenzio continuando a svestirmi, mi sedetti sul letto -Che io sia qui è un caso, ma sono dove dovrei essere- non avrei potuto essere più criptica, potevo fare concorrenza a Solas se andavo avanti così. La osservai, era perplessa -Va bene…mi arrendo, non so che significato nascosto ci sia dietro quelle parole, ma mi terrò felicemente i miei dubbi- rispose sorridendo  
Abbozzai un sorriso e decisi di cambiare discorso, magari avrebbe saputo dirmi qualcosa di più   
-Ti trovi qui da molto?-   
Si sdraiò -Ho viaggiato parecchio anche io, ormai però sono ferma qua da quasi un anno, volendo avrei già potuto salire di grado, ma ho rifiutato, non mi piace dare ordini. Da come ti guardava il comandante ti avverto che ti sta tenendo d’occhio, quindi se è quello che vuoi non dovresti avere problemi, tempo qualche mese se non meno e comincerai a sbraitare a destra e manca come fa lui- ridacchiò   
-Chissà, tutto sommato ci ho fatto l’abitudine, ho dovuto dare diversi ordini in passato. Non capisco ancora una cosa però, chi comanda qua? Va bene liberare gli elfi dalla schiavitù, ma di più non hanno detto- risposi sinceramente  
Sospirò e mi guardò -So che ci sono altre strutture come la nostra, ed una base principale, ma non ci sono mai stata. Qua gli ordini li da l’elfo che ti ha accolto davanti allo specchio, si chiama Abelas, a sua volta so che riceve gli ordini da un elfo che mi è capitato di vedere solo un paio di volte. Ha un’aurea strana e porta un’armatura come le nostre, ma con una stola da lupo…devo essere sincera è inquietante, ha uno sguardo particolarmente freddo e distaccato-   
Trattenni un sorriso, Solas e i suoi sguardi micidiali, me ne ero beccato uno l’ultima volta che ho iniziato a urlagli contro. Quando pensa sempre di aver ragione è irritante, ma avevo imparato a tenere testa a questo suo orgoglio smisurato, arrivando ad avere dei confronti piuttosto interessanti -Capisco, quindi non passa da parecchio?-   
Mi guardò incuriosita -Perché ti interessa?-   
Ridacchiai -È un segreto di stato? Voglio solo sapere da chi prendo ordini, tutto qua-   
-È da un po’ che non passa, quindi se hai fortuna potrai placare la tua curiosità- sbadigliò -Sarà meglio dormire o domani sarà un disastro-  
-Giusto, buonanotte- e mi misi comoda, se sarò altrettanto fortunata come lo sono stata fino adesso, dovrei trovarmelo davanti, da quel che ho notato oggi, ci sono molti soldati e reclute, ma le figure di comando scarseggiano, un ulteriore punto a mio favore.

Un’altra volta la stessa foresta, avrebbe continuato così per sempre? Almeno cambiasse luogo, sta diventando monotono. Era vicino ad un piccolo lago e fissava lo specchio d’acqua. Un lago? Aspetta, da quando c’è? Alzai lo sguardo, due enormi statue di halla. Riaffiorarono sentimenti che avevo imparato a dimenticare, un senso di abbandono e dolore mi si diffuse nel petto, li trasformai in rabbia. Mi sta prendendo in giro? -Ti stai divertendo?- esclamai sprezzante, non si voltava, continuava a fissare il lago, ma che sta facendo? Mi avvicinai e mi specchiai a mia volta, non vidi la mia immagine, ma un lupo con un mantello candito come la neve, sorpresa feci un passo indietro, persi l’equilibrio e caddi -Ahi!- che botta, anche i dolori fisici erano alquanto reali…  
Lo osservai pensierosa -Perché qui? Perché quel lupo? Cosa vuoi dirmi?- un mugolio provenne da lui, ero perplessa -Grazie, chiarissimo, magari prendere la tua forma normale potrebbe aiutare, o hai paura di me o non so di te stesso?- rispose con un rantolo profondo -Bene, queste chiacchierate sono illuminanti, ma vorrei dormire normalmente qualche volta, se non ti dispiace, sto cacciando, sai com’è non vorrei fare passi falsi- mi guardò serio -Devi rendere sempre tutto complicato, per che cosa? Perché non vuoi farti aiutare? E pensare che mi fido di te anche dopo tutto quello che mi stai facendo passare, ora vattene- non lo guardavo, ma sentivo i suoi occhi che mi osservavano intensamente. I battiti del mio cuore aumentarono, lo sfidai fissandolo dolcemente e anche se era nella sua forma da Temibile Lupo, dopo un anno ci stavamo di nuovo fissando negli occhi. Quella connessione mi mancava come tutto il resto. Sembravano dei piccoli rubini, stai mantenendo questa forma per non toccarmi, vero? Perché io vorrei farlo, ma ho paura che se tentassi, non mi faresti più visita…al diavolo! So chi voglio e lo sai anche tu, se no non continueresti con questi sogni, ma iniziano a non bastarmi più. Mi chinai lentamente, per poi posare un bacio sul dorso del naso, rimasi immobile. Il suo profumo non era cambiato, chiusi a pugno le mani imponendomi di non abbracciarlo. Non si muoveva neanche lui, mi staccai e gli rivolsi uno sguardo afflitto, non riuscii a frenare le parole che mi vennero alle labbra -Mi manchi…vhenan-  
Vidi riflesse negli occhi diverse emozioni, tristezza, desiderio, amore, finché non abbassò il muso, confuso. Sembrava di nuovo dire ‘non posso’. Il sogno si dissolse.


	6. Capitolo 6

Passò in fretta un mese, ormai affiancavo il comandante negli allenamenti, mi venne ordinato di occuparmi direttamente delle nuove reclute da sola per impartire le basi. Certe volte era stressante, ripetere continuamente le stesse cose mi logorava, non ero fatta per insegnare, anche se stavo dando tutta me stessa e avevo acquisito molto rispetto dalle spie che preparavo.   
Con i miei compagni ormai andavo d’accordo, anche Nala mi aveva preso in simpatia da quando mi ero impegnata a farle da istruttore personale, stando anche oltre l’orario consentito, prendendo più volte dei sonori rimproveri. Ian è l’unico che continuava a trattarmi in modo antipatico, non avevo ancora capito se era fatto così o gli avevo fatto qualcosa, mi limitavo ad ignorarlo quando possibile  
-Comandante Fen’harel elargitemi uno dei vostri preziosi consigli-   
Lo osservai e sospirai -Ian se non vuoi ritrovarti a pulire i bagni per il resto del mese, taci e fai il tuo lavoro- dissi spazientita, udii Shani sghignazzare poco lontano, sorrisi.  
Presi delle scatole con dentro varie armi, andavano riposte, mi si avvicinò Ian -Dai a me, le porto io- abbozzai un sorriso -Non serve, grazie. Se vuoi c’è quello- e indicai con un cenno del capo un sacco, senza farselo ripetere lo prese e mi affiancò. Restammo in silenzio, notai che ogni tanto mi osservava, non era la prima volta che lo faceva, ma non capivo il perché, il mio incantesimo su occhi e capelli reggeva bene, controllavo quando potevo -Ho qualcosa in faccia?- domandai  
-No, perché?- rispose nervoso  
-Nulla, dovresti imparare ad essere più discreto-  
Era perplesso e seccato -Non so a cosa ti riferisci- rimasi in silenzio, non avevo voglia di discutere. Appoggiai la cassa su un tavolo e riposi un paio di guanti che avevo preso quella mattina per non tagliarmi, maneggiavo sempre parecchie lame di varie forme e peso.  
-Andrebbero lucidate, qualcuna deve essere anche affilata. Sai se c’è qualche recluta libera?-  
-No, non ne ho idea…- rispose con poco interesse  
Lo guardai -Ian non puoi ancora rilassarti, e queste cose vanno fatte se non vogliamo ritrovarci in difficoltà-  
Era seccato -Lo so, lo so, non chi credi di avere a che fare? Sei l’unica qua che sta prendendo seriamente questa roba, per quel che mi riguarda mi basta avere un tetto sopra la testa e del cibo-  
-Questa roba, come la chiami tu, ci farà sopravvivere e se non ce ne si prende cura morirai prima del previsto. Ora vai a cercare qualcuno che se ne occupi- risposi infastidita per quel modo superficiale di fare. Mi osservò attentamente per poi sospirare e andare a fare quanto gli avevo richiesto.  
Ritornai indietro e passai vicino a Nala, era migliorata, ma… -Ferma, ferma-  
Mi guardò sconsolata -Oh…cosa c’è ora?-  
Le presi una mano che stringeva il pugnale e la feci spostare nella posizione corretta che avrebbe sempre dovuto tenere -Così, perché se io mi muovo in questo modo…- e lentamente le mostrai un movimento -Sei…- mi interruppe sbuffando -Morta! Ho capito, ho capito…ma non mi viene!-  
Sorrisi -Devi perdere assolutamente questa abitudine sbagliata, se non vuoi morire. Non vuoi morire, vero?-  
Sbuffò di nuovo -Me ne stai facendo venire voglia! C’è sempre qualcosa che non va! E a te sembra venire tutto naturale!-  
-In effetti sei bravissima, anche rispetto al comandante…è lui che dovrebbe prendere lezioni da te- sussurrò Shani per non farsi sentire  
-Io…bhe…sono stata addestrata fin da bambina e ho combattuto tanto…veramente molto, oltre ad aver avuto due amiche che mi hanno aiutato a perfezionarmi, sono molto severe, molto più di quanto faccia io con te Nala-  
-Quindi dovrei ritenermi fortunata? Fammi un esempio!- rispose arrogante  
Sospirai -Ora io ti ho solo corretto giusto?- annuì con un cenno del viso, detti uno sguardo alla distesa di prato che si estendeva a perdita d’occhio intorno a noi e alla base -Bene, visto che hai sbagliato e non è la prima volta che ti correggo, ora mi farai dieci giri della base di corsa il più in fretta possibile. Una volta finito, ritornerai qua e ti lascerò esercitare. Se domani noto ancora gli stessi errori, mi farai venti giri. Continueremo così finché non lo farai in modo corretto- dissi seria.  
Mi rivolse un’espressione scioccata -Stai dicendo sul serio?!- esclamò contrariata  
Sorrisi -Serissima, e ora muoviti, se no diventeranno da subito venti- precisai. Rimaneva a fissarmi pietrificata, per quel mio cambio di comportamento nei suoi confronti. Shani la spinse un po’ facendogli capire che doveva muoversi.  
-Nala, stanno per diventare venti…- ripetei, mi guardò atterrita e alla fine si allontanò di corsa  
-A te quanti giri ti toccavano?- chiese Shani curiosa  
La guardai divertita, quanti ne avevo fatti ad Haven? -Ti assicuro, è meglio non saperlo, le prime lezioni sono state devastanti- ed al clan ero la migliore, ma soprattutto Leliana, visto che avevo talento da vendere, mi aveva massacrato. Passavo le notti a sentire i muscoli doloranti facendo fatica a dormire. I risultati però erano stati ottimi, ero migliorata sia nella tecnica, che fisicamente, non che ne avessi bisogno in quel senso, ma il tutto era diventato più tonico. La cosa non era sfuggita a Solas che anche se cercava di far finta di nulla, il suo sguardo scivolava su di me più che volentieri, per dirmi poi senza esitazione che proclamava che ero graziosa e che non era mai stato in dubbio che lo fossi. Maledetto, senza rendermene conto mi ero innamorata di lui. Non che io non lo osservassi, anzi l’avevo visto più volte esercitarsi con la magia, ma anche nei movimenti con il bastone e come un’idiota mi imbambolavo a fissarlo, sperando che quella maglia da apostata che portava sempre sparisse, per poi essere beccata da lui in flagrante e in tutta risposta mi mostrava quel suo sorriso arrogante che adoravo.  
-A cosa stai pensando di piacevole? Sei arrossita- disse Shani maliziosa  
Mi bloccai presa alla sprovvista -No…non pensavo a niente…- con tono per nulla convinto, ridacchiò -Non mi inganni, a chi pensavi? Hai fatto un’espressione bellissima- ero in difficoltà ed imbarazzata -No…a nessuno…-   
Mi passò un braccio sulle spalle tirandomi verso di lei -Dai chi è? Non ti ho mai vista in crisi come adesso- sfuggii alla sua presa e alzai le mani -Ecco…è una lunga storia…e…non ne voglio parlare…-  
Sorrise -Come vuoi, ma scoprirò chi ti fa andare così su di giri- rispose provocatoria, abbozzai un sorriso e notai Ian poco lontano che aveva seguito tutto il discorso senza proferire parola, lo ignorai, mi ci mancavano solo altre domande da parte sua.  
-Fen, vieni qua un attimo- mi chiamò il comandante, salvandomi da quella situazione scomoda, non volevo parlare del mio lupo ora e con persone che ancora non conoscevo bene -Ditemi- venni osservata molto seriamente  
-Hai dimostrato molto spirito di iniziativa e sembri nata per comandare, quindi avrai una promozione, affiancherai il nostro capo spia che come sai stanzia alla base principale, quindi tra qualche giorno ti faremo sapere quando dovrai partire- fui sorpresa ed entusiasta, affiancare il capo spia? Avrei avuto delle informazioni di prima mano di cosa sta combinando il mio lupo dallo sguardo perennemente triste. Sorrisi compiaciuta -Accetto volentieri, grazie per la fiducia accordatami-   
-Per oggi hai finito, ti lascio il pomeriggio libero per preparare le tue cose-  
Ringraziai con un cenno del capo e me ne andai a esplorare un po’ i dintorni, in un mese non ero riuscita a vedere quasi nulla. Non che ci fosse chissà che cosa, prati e foreste, con qualche rovina, ma veniva difficile restare per conto proprio.  
-Fen!- infatti, sospirai e mi voltai, sorrisi vedendo che erano Nala e Shani -L’abbiamo saputo!-  
-Quindi te ne vai?- chiese tristemente Nala, da quando mi si era affezionata così tanto?  
Le misi una mano sulla spalla -Purtroppo sì, ma non è detto che non ci rivedremo, quindi vedi di migliorare ancora perché ti metterò alla prova- le feci l’occhiolino, sorrise  
-Su con la vita! Nala! Dovremmo essere contente per lei e invece così le fai venire i sensi di colpa!-   
Ridacchiai -Bhe, ancora per qualche giorno dovremmo restare insieme non me ne vado subito-  
-Quindi dove ti mandano?- mi voltai, Ian -Tu dovresti essere contento non mi avrai più tra i piedi-   
Mi osservò in modo diverso dal solito e se ne andò senza commentare -Che gli prende?-   
Nala e Shani si scambiarono un sorrisetto complice -Che c’è?- venni trascinata via, ma che succede? Ce né sempre una! Ci fermammo vicino ad un albero solitario fuori dal campo -Non dirmi che non te ne sei accorta?-   
Guardai Shani smarrita -Di che stai parlando?-   
-Davvero non hai notato che piaci ad Ian?- intervenne Nala con voce incredula  
Rimasi basita -Che?! Voi due mi state prendendo in giro!- ridacchiarono divertite -Non è divertente, mi spiace per lui, ma i miei sentimenti non corrispondono-   
-Perché non ti piace? O c’è già qualcun altro?- domandò Nala con evidente interesse  
Oh dio mio…perché mi sono cacciata in questi discorsi? -Ehm…bhe…io sono già innamorata di qualcun altro, che per la precisione non si trova…- la mia attenzione fu attirata da un riflesso dorato. Due elfi poco lontano, li conoscevo entrambi, soprattutto uno.   
Seguirono il mio sguardo -Sei proprio fortunata, ti ho detto che era da parecchio che non passava, quella è la persona da cui tutti prendiamo gli ordini- un brivido mi passò lungo la schiena, udii male quelle ultime parole, il battito del cuore era salito vertiginosamente, avevo il cervello in panne. Accidenti a lui e a quell’armatura scintillante! Mi appoggiai all’albero in modo da tenerlo d’occhio, ma così da non essere vista che lo fissavo. Un anno…un anno che non lo vedevo, che non udivo la sua voce, che non lo toccavo…che non lo assaporavo. Un anno durato un’eternità e ora era a pochi passi da me, avrei potuto con un semplice slancio attaccarlo. Pessima idea, anche se qualcosa dentro di me reclamava vendetta. Prima l’avrei riempito di schiaffi, dopo avrei parlato! Stavano resuscitando emozioni molto contrastanti, da una parte l’avrei ucciso, dall’altra l’avrei baciato. Shani notò purtroppo il mio comportamento insolito -Nala non è che andresti a prendere dell’acqua? Abbiamo corso per tutta la mattina-   
La fissò sorpresa -Perché devo andare io?! Ho appena finito di correre!- domandò scocciata  
La guardò seriamente -Perché sei la più giovane tra di noi e poi cosa ti costa farci questo favore?-   
-Va bene! Va bene! Vado!- esclamò sconsolata, la guardammo allontanarsi, poi si rivolse a me  
-So che non sono affari miei, ma non serve un genio per capire che probabilmente stavi parlando di lui, sembra che ti abbiano appena fulminato! È al capo che pensavi prima, vero?-   
Feci un lieve sorriso, la guardai con occhi sia tristi che felici. Quel maledetto ‘non posso, mi dispiace’ mi aveva distrutta, ma altrettanto testarda, ciò che provavo non era cambiato minimamente in quegli anni, anzi sembrava rafforzarsi con il tempo. Il desiderio che provavo, non accennava a diminuire, mi bastava uno sguardo da quegli occhi che avrebbero dovuto essere illegali, per non capire più nulla.   
-Perdonami, ma non ne voglio parlare- avevo esagerato ad osservarlo, stava per vedermi, mi nascosi dietro l’albero allarmata, non volevo farmi scoprire, mi sarei rivelata alle mie condizioni. Poco dopo lo vidi ritornare al campo sempre accompagnato da Abelas.   
Sospirai profondamente per calmarmi -Shani, non dovrei chiedertelo, ma mi serve un favore, sai dove alloggia?- l’avevo trovato, era inutile rimandare ulteriormente. L’avrei preso comunque di sorpresa e tanto mi bastava, avrebbe ceduto o avrei messo la parola fine a questa tortura che andava avanti da troppo tempo.   
Sorrise compiaciuta -Nessun problema ho parecchi favori da riscuotere, entro sera saprai dove dorme-   
-Ti ringrazio, ti dovrò un grosso favore-   
-Ma va…è un regalo, sbaglio o comunque andrà a finire non ci vedremo più?- le rivolsi un’espressione afflitta alla domanda che mi porse, aveva evidentemente intuito che la mia presenza in quel luogo non era un caso, e l’aveva ricollegata alle domande che le avevo posto in questo periodo passato insieme. È molto acuta, infatti avevo dovuto stare attenta a non rivelare troppo del mio passato, mi strinse una spalla -Nala finalmente! Dove sei andata a prenderla l’acqua!- ridacchiai un po’ meno triste. 

Era già mezzanotte, Nala e Shani dormivano, io restavo stesa a letto, non mi ero cambiata. Udii dei passi all’esterno e un fruscio mi avvertii che era stato fatto passare qualcosa sotto alla porta. Mi alzai e presi il foglio, avrei potuto usare un piccolo incantesimo per farmi luce, ma preferii non rischiare e mi avvicinai alla finestra, dove la luce della luna entrava senza difficoltà.  
Soggetto: biblioteca  
Ala ovest, secondo piano, quarta porta a destra   
Sorrisi, era proprio da lui stare in biblioteca fino a quell’ora. Riflettei un attimo, abbiamo una biblioteca? Mi avevano schiavizzato in quel mese e ogni sera non vedevo l’ora di mettermi a letto. Mi avviai silenziosamente, non avevo bisogno di nascondermi per ora, venni salutata da qualche ronda di passaggio  
-Fen che ci fai in giro a quest’ora?-   
-Cosa vuoi che faccia? Lavoro! Devo andare, se no chi lo sente il comandante- ridemmo entrambi   
-Sì hai ragione, è terribile quando si arrabbia, buon lavoro-  
Finsi di andare verso gli alloggi del comandante, per poi girare in una via molto stretta tra due edifici, sarei passata esternamente rispetto alla via principale, non mi avrebbe notato nessuno, era una sera perfetta, la luna già da parecchio era stata coperta dalle nuvole, l’ideale per celarsi nelle ombre. Un’altra ronda, rimasi nascosta nel vicolo lasciandola passare. Non andavo spesso in questa parte del campo, non ne ho mai avuto il motivo o il pretesto, c’erano gli alloggi maschili. Raggiunsi l’ala ovest, ed entrai con passo felino, ma deciso nell’edificio, mi guardai intorno, era identico agli alloggi femminili, non facevo il minimo rumore, arrivai al secondo piano e trovai la stanza, porta chiusa naturalmente. Tirai fuori gli attrezzi del mestiere e tempo un minuto ero dentro, richiusi a chiave la porta, non doveva avere il minimo dubbio. Con un pizzico di magia accesi le candele, un gran bel letto, una scrivania con libri e pergamene sparse ovunque, una poltrona con su delle vesti, dietro ad un paravento una vasca. Avrei fatto volentieri un bel bagno, presi i vestiti dalla poltrona e stupidamente li portai al viso, da quanto tempo non lo avevo così vicino da sentire il suo profumo? A parte nell’ultimo sogno…ma non era la stessa cosa, molto simile, ma assolutamente non identica. Chiusi gli occhi, mi venne in mente quando su quel balcone l’avevo trattenuto e mi aveva baciato con tanta passione che mi sarei sciolta come la neve al sole, se fosse stato possibile. Eravamo arrivati quasi a perdere il controllo, quando come al suo solito si era trattenuto e poi aveva detto di amarmi, non ero mai stata così felice. Riposi gli abiti sul letto, allontanando quei pensieri. Mi sedetti sulla poltrona e spensi le candele, ora bastava aspettare.


	7. Capitolo 7

Osservavo la luce della luna riflettersi sul pavimento e su i vari oggetti che ne venivano illuminati. Fissai il letto, si trattava bene, ci si starebbe comodamente in due. Rivolsi la mia attenzione alla scrivania con le pile di libri, era sempre stato un po’ disordinato, quella a Skyhold era messa uguale se non peggio, sembrava che svuotasse un quarto della biblioteca al piano superiore ogni volta. Spesso mi ero ritrovata sfinita sul divano nella rotonda con lui accanto che leggeva argomenti di ogni tipo, dalle cose più banali, alle più complicate, finché il sonno non prendeva il sopravvento. Sorrisi a quel ricordo, una volta mi ero svegliata stesa del tutto su di lui, con la testa suo petto, i nostri corpi aderivano perfettamente e costatai piacevolmente che non gli ero indifferente, anche se continuava a trattenersi dall’osare qualcosa di più dei semplici baci. Avevo sfruttato quel momento prendendomela comoda, anche se dubito stesse dormendo. Ridacchiai per poi sospirare profondamente, avrei fatto i conti prima del previsto, questa volta non avevo il braccio che mi stava facendo impazzire, uno schiaffo bene assestato ci sarebbe stato tutto e senza rimorso per avermi lasciato davanti a quell'Eluvian!   
Finalmente udii dei passi provenire dal corridoio, si avvicinavano sempre di più, la serratura della porta scattò, entrò senza tanti preamboli e accese le luci. Lo colse uno sguardo sgomento, che grande soddisfazione, sorrisi e con un semplice movimento della mano, annullai la magia su capelli e occhi. Rimanemmo in silenzio. Lo osservai, identico ad un anno fa, stava benissimo con quell'armatura dorata e la stola di lupo, gli conferiva un’aurea di rispetto e potenza, completando la figura del Dio di cui emanava l’essenza, quella parte di lui che non aveva più bisogno di celare e che conoscevo così poco.   
Sospirai -Devo essere sincera, visto che Leliana non ti trovava, pensavo sarebbe stato più difficile, ho avuto più fortuna del previsto- mantenni per adesso un tono calmo. Mi guardò sorpreso, per la magia che avevo fatto e disapprovava la mia presenza, non che fosse inaspettata questa sua reazione, ma lui era arrabbiato!? Eseguii un gesto, un’onda d'urto lo spinse con forza contro il muro. Era esterrefatto, non se l'aspettava -Come...?- non gli lasciai finire la frase, gliene rivolsi un’altra, questa volta la annullò senza sforzo. Mi avvicinai fino a guardarlo in faccia, ero furibonda.   
-Tu sei arrabbiato? Tu?! Tu che per tre volte mi hai lasciato, che per tre volte non ti sei fidato di me? E continui a non fidarti! E io come una stupida sono arrivata fino qui, continuando a essere innamorata di te e voglio solo te!-  
Mi rivolse un’espressione afflitta, non c’era più traccia del sentimento precedente. Non mi importava, con tutta la forza che avevo gli tirai uno schiaffo, rimase interdetto a fissarmi -Questo è per avermi abbandonato davanti a quel maledetto Eluvian! Ora che almeno ho avuto questa soddisfazione, me ne andrò! Vuoi fare da solo? Vuoi starmi lontano? Bene! Continua a mentirti e a lottare da solo! Tanto sono solo una stupida Dalish che non vale nulla in confronto a un Dio!-   
Lo superai dirigendomi verso la porta, ma mi passò un braccio sulla vita e uno più in alto vicino al viso, bloccandomi e tirandomi verso il suo petto. Provai a liberarmi, senza successo. Istintivamente avrei potuto tirargli una gomitata in un fianco, ma repressi quell’idea. Non riesco…non riesco a fargli del male -Lasciami...lasciami andare, non hai fatto altro da quando ti ho conosciuto, anche se avevi detto di non volermi perdere...- dissi con un filo di voce.   
Mi strinse di più a sé, mi vennero le lacrime agli occhi, le trattenni e urlai -Stupido orgoglioso! Lasciami!!- mi girai di scatto verso di lui con l’intento di spingerlo via, ma mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi bloccandomi e prese possesso della mia bocca. Cercai di staccarmi, ma mi tirò più verso di sé insinuandosi con la lingua e accarezzandomi il palato, mi si annebbiò la mente -Smettila...- sussurrai contro le sue labbra. Non aveva senso, nessun senso! Dopo tutto questo tempo mi vuole ancora, ma mi allontana da lui! Le lacrime mi rigarono il viso, mi baciò ancora più dolcemente. Cedetti. Sentire dopo tutto quel tempo il suo sapore e il suo respiro, mi faceva impazzire! Gli misi le mani sul viso e lo tirai più verso di me. Ci staccammo senza fiato, i miei amati occhi grigi ardevano di desiderio, appoggiò la sua fronte alla mia, averlo così vicino, dissolse la rabbia che per un attimo aveva preso il sopravvento.  
-Ir abelas, perdonami ti prego- mi allontanai un poco per guardarlo. Spostò le mani dalla mia vita e lo vidi armeggiare con velocità e perizia con i guanti dell’armatura, togliendo anche la maglia metallica sottostante, facendo cadere a terra il tutto senza riguardo. Accarezzò poi il mio viso asciugandomi le lacrime, notai con la coda dell’occhio una cicatrice su tutto il dorso della mano destra, non c’era mai stata e non era molto vecchia…cosa gli era successo? -Non dire mai più che sei una stupida Dalish, sei unica e la cosa più importante che io abbia a questo mondo- tutte le difese che avevo alzato erano svanite, sentii le guance scaldarsi per quella rivelazione. Lo fissai e gli posai un bacio leggero, un bacio senza fretta su quelle labbra calde e morbide. Seppellii l’istinto di approfondire quel contatto, ne sentivo il bisogno, ma mi trattenni. Abbassai lo sguardo -Stupido...- mi strinse a lui affondando una mano tra i miei capelli e facendomi appoggiare il viso contro la sua spalla, sulla pelliccia morbida. Adoravo quel suo fare protettivo e quei baci così possessivi…non era cambiato, potevano chiamarlo Temibile Lupo, ma era sempre il mio Solas.   
Sospirò e mi guardò preoccupato -Non voglio che porti questo mio peso...tutto quello che è successo è colpa mia. Solo mia e io devo rimediare, non voglio rischiare che ti venga fatto del male o che cerchino di ucciderti- i suoi occhi di solito sempre di un grigio chiaro, ora si erano adombrati, tristi -Preferisco che tu mi stia lontano... - disse quelle ultime parole con voce spezzata. Abbassò lo sguardo.   
No. Non puoi farti una cosa simile, non puoi continuare a punirti in eterno e io non ho tutto il tempo che hai tu, non posso continuare questo tira e molla all’infinito, non me lo posso permettere, non te lo posso permettere -Solas, var lath vir suledin- risposi risoluta, mi guardò addolorato -Devi! Non voglio...- gli misi una mano sul viso -Ma voglio io! Anche se questo dovesse portarmi alla morte, voglio stare con te!- negò con un cenno del capo e si separò da me. Una fitta mi trafisse il cuore, per quel gesto. Perché? Perché vuoi restare da solo?   
-Non posso farti sprecare la tua vita, hai uno spirito unico e raro, a causa dei miei errori non puoi buttare via la tua vita- la voce era incrinata, trasparì un velo di paura.   
Lo fissai ferita, era così sicuro di se stesso che voleva decidere per me? Come aveva fatto l’ultima volta? È assurdo! Preferisce perdermi davvero in questo modo?  
-È la mia vita! Quindi mi stai dicendo che preferiresti vedermi tra le braccia di un altro, ma viva? È questo vuoi? Che diventi di un altro?- mi tremava la voce, non rispose. Non hai il coraggio di affermarlo?   
-Credi davvero che possa dimenticarti e continuare come se non ci fossimo mai incontrati?- non proferiva parola. Rispondimi maledizione! Ero in collera -Avrei dovuto dare retta a Cole! Cancellare questi sentimenti che provo per te! Cancellarti come se non fossi mai esistito! È quello che vuoi, vero?-  
Stavo esitando alla fine, quella volta non ne ebbi il coraggio, ma dovevo farlo. Non mi posso tirare indietro ora, non posso continuare così, non posso continuare a sperare e non posso costringerlo a fidarsi se non lo vuole fare. Posso solo mettere la parola fine che lui non ha il coraggio di pronunciare, so che se costretto lo farà e sarà troppo orgoglioso per poi ritornare sui suoi passi. Avrei perso questa battaglia, e se sarei sopravvissuta in un modo o nell’altro, poi dovrò pensare alla guerra, la sola idea mi è inconcepibile.   
-Dimmi quello che non mi hai detto quella sera! Dimmi che non mi ami!! Dillo!- lo provocai con una sicurezza che non avevo, ero a pezzi, chiedergli una cosa del genere è l’ultima che avrei voluto fare. Strinse i pugni con forza, le nocche erano bianche e mi guardò addolorato -Non ti amo, non più, come potrei amare una Dalish- affermò con tono inespressivo. Ebbi quasi un mancamento come se le forze mi venissero meno. Il battito del cuore accelerò ed un dolore devastante nacque nel petto. Stava negando completamente quello che provava per me. L’ira prese il sopravvento -Bene...Fen'harel continua a portare questo nome con orgoglio, te lo meriti, sai ingannare perfino te stesso- mi voltai e me ne andai, il più possibile lontano da lui. 

 

 

 

Ir abelas: scusa  
Var lath vir suledin: non rinuncerò a te


	8. Capitolo 8

Uscii all’esterno e non mi importava dove, ma dovevo allontanarmi. Tirai su il cappuccio e puntai verso il fitto bosco, mi sentivo male, a pezzi, quella disperazione che avevo celato con fatica in questi anni mi sta sovrastando di nuovo. Mi addentrai il più possibile tra gli alberi, finché fossi sicura di non essere vista o udita. Un masso, mi sedetti e presi la testa tra le mani, urlai di dolore -Che sia maledetto il giorno che ti ho incontrato!! Maledizione!! Perché? Perché? Aaaaarrrggghhh!!!- gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime che mi rigarono il viso.   
-Avrei preferito morire quel giorno, dovevo morire!- quella piccola speranza a cui mi ero aggrappata, si sta sgretolando come il mio cuore…dimenticarlo…fa male, seppellire questi sentimenti cosa mi costerà? Cosa mi è costato in questi anni? Continuo ad arrancare, mi rifiuto di andare avanti così, ma come posso fare? Le lacrime sembrano non volersi fermare, urlai di nuovo come se potesse portarmi sollievo invano. Ho messo una fine, ma la forza per un nuovo inizio non ce l’ho.  
Mi risvegliai a terra, seduta, contro al masso, avvicinai le gambe al petto e appoggiai la testa. Ora cosa faccio? Non intendo ritornare da Cassandra, ne ho abbastanza dell'Inquisizione...qualunque cosa me lo avrebbe ricordato...ritornare al clan? No, come avrei potuto ritornare alla vita di prima? Prima di tutto questo, prima di... non so cosa fare, è da anni che evito questi pensieri, poter dire basta…poterli cancellare…Cole sicuramente mi avrebbe dato volentieri una mano, ma avrei cancellato anche una parte di me stessa…a cui non penso riuscirò mai a rinunciare. Soffocarli, seppellirli, nasconderli come se non fossero mai esistiti, far finta di dimenticarli…questa disperazione mi sta dilaniando il cuore, come ho potuto pensare che l’avrei salvato da se stesso, quando lui per primo non vuole. Guardai il cielo, stava per sorgere il sole, sospirai. Le altre volte aveva fatto male, ma non così. Un fastidioso nodo alla gola mi impediva di respirare, mentre un dolore immane mi costringeva a singhiozzare, sentii di nuovo le guance bagnarsi di lacrime.  
I sussurri “Distruggere le sue difese" risposi -No, sono stanca, se quello che prova per me non è sufficiente a fargli abbassare le difese, a fidarsi...basta...che faccia quel che vuole, che distrugga questo mondo, non mi interessa...non mi interessa più nulla! Che si faccia ammazzare, visto che è l'unica cosa che sembra importargli!-   
Mi alzai e vagai senza una destinazione, ero gelata. Antiche rovine, una statua da lupo, la fissai, doveva essere una maledizione. Un sussurro “Che il Temibile Lupo possa sbranarvi” siamo ironici? Neanche tanto. Ero già stata presa e sbranata più volte. Una torcia di Velfuoco, la accesi, verde come l’Ancora, da un mondo dimenticato, perduto e cambiato, non si torna indietro, non si può. Che tristezza, il suo mondo è cambiato, ma lui stesso non intende farlo, il suo orgoglio lo porterà alla morte e non posso fare altro che guardare o decidere di dargli il colpo di grazia. Ingannare il Dio degli inganni, anche se ne avessi il potere, non intendo farlo, non ora. Avvicinai una mano al fuoco come per toccarlo, avrebbe fatto meno male di quello che sto passando.  
Delle dita si chiusero sul polso bloccandomi. Alzai lo sguardo, mi rivolse un’espressione afflitta. Mi liberai dalla stretta con forza, allontanandomi, strinse una mano sulla mia spalla. Basta.   
Sfuggii al suo tocco, che mi provocò una fitta al cuore. Lo guardai come non avevo mai osato fare. Ora basta! Allungai una mano contro di lui, come avvertimento di mantenere le distanze -Io ho fatto la mia scelta e tu hai fatto la tua. Vattene. Prova ancora a toccarmi e Dio o no te ne pentirai!-   
Abbassò lo sguardo con rammarico -Perdonami-  
Il mio corpo si bloccò involontariamente, non riuscivo a muovere un muscolo, che diavolo sta succedendo? Accidenti che sia…i sussurri ”Sei una creatura di Mythal adesso, qualunque cosa farai, che tu lo voglia o meno, sarà in suo nome.”  
Ma lui non è Mythal!? Niente non riesco a fare nulla! Questa me la paga! Mi si mise di fronte e potei di nuovo muovermi, ero furiosa, lo spinsi via e mi allontanai da lui.  
-Vattene! Vai a farti ammazzare! Sei stato chiarissimo! Tornerò al clan e sposerò l'elfo che mi era stato promesso!- mi bloccò per le spalle e mi fissò negli occhi, era addolorato -Vhenan...- un’altra fitta di dolore al cuore. Non osare chiamarmi più così! Urlai -Banal vhenan!- lo spinsi con tutta la forza che avevo lontano da me, ersi un campo elettrico tra noi due -Non si torna indietro! Non l’hai ancora capito?- esclamai sprezzante. Passò un leggero bagliore nei suoi occhi, entrò nella magia attiva posta tra noi, la vidi disintegrarsi.  
-Dorian è bravo, ma non così bravo- disse triste  
Sospirai, mi voltai e mi incamminai a caso, lo guardai con la coda dell’occhio, mi seguiva.  
-Vattene, dovresti avere da fare no? Hai in programma un genocidio, non farci aspettare-  
-Ne abbiamo già parlato- era controllato come al suo solito, mi innervosii ancora di più  
-No, hai parlato e deciso tutto tu, stupido orgoglioso, arrogante che non sei altro-  
-Grazie- rispose pacato  
Sospirai spazientita -Prego, Sera avrebbe saputo fare di meglio, non sai quanto-  
-Con epiteti che entrambi non osiamo pronunciare- affermò deciso  
-Non mettermi alla prova. Sparisci, le altre volte non hai avuto difficoltà a farlo- dissi ancora più arrabbiata al ricordo  
-Più di quanto immagini-   
Mi voltai, era serio. Stai tenendo a bada il tuo orgoglio? -Ho notato- mi avvicinai alterata e gli tirai un altro schiaffo, era esterrefatto -Quest…- E un altro, era basito, vedevo riflesso negli occhi una lotta interiore, tra il rimanere fermo e il reagire. Non si muoveva.   
-Questi erano per quella sera e per quando sei sparito la prima volta. Ora puoi continuare a non fidarti, ma se serve ti picchierò ancora, sempre se rimarrò viva abbastanza a lungo grazie ai tuoi piani-  
Ripresi a camminare, mi prudevano le mani, lo picchierei ancora! Rabbia repressa da tre anni, una liberazione! Sentivo che mi seguiva, lo osservai, aveva una guancia molto rossa, teneva le braccia ancorate alla schiena e si guardava i piedi. Notai solo in quel momento che si era cambiato, non aveva più l’armatura scintillante, ma una versione più leggera. La corazza dorata era stata tolta completamente, come anche la pelliccia di lupo.  
-Dove stiamo andando?-   
-Io lontano da te, per sempre. Tu fai come vuoi, ma non c’è bisogno che te lo dica, lo fai sempre, dovresti essere contento finalmente, non ti cercherò più- un’altra fitta al cuore a quelle parole che non avrei mai voluto arrivare a pronunciare, repressi di nuovo quei sentimenti negativi, devo mantenere il controllo. Una sua mano mi prese il braccio facendomi voltare, per poi bloccarmi dalle spalle, stingendole.   
-Non dovevo dirti che non ti amo, non potrebbe essere vero neanche se passassero mille anni...- mi irrigidii sorpresa, il cuore ebbe un sussulto di gioia, ma non volevo guardarlo in viso, avrei ceduto di nuovo, è come un inganno. -Hai ragione, mi stavo ingannando...il solo pensare che un altro possa toccarti o giacere con te, mi fa infuriare- fece scivolare le mani accarezzandomi le braccia fino alla vita e mi tirò verso di lui, facendo combaciare i nostri fianchi. -Mi basta guardarti perché abbia questa reazione. È da quando mi hai baciato in quel sogno tre anni fa, che ti desidero, che voglio baciarti ovunque, fino a farti urlare il mio nome-   
Lo guardai sorpresa, sentivo il sangue rimbombarmi nelle orecchie e le guance scaldarsi. Stava davvero mettendo a tacere il suo orgoglio? Dovevo mantenere la calma. -Come potrei mai crederti, avevi già detto di amarmi, ma non hai intenzione di trovare altre strade, vuoi la via più breve, anche se sai che farai una strage, ma dopo tutto non è la tua gente. Per te è solo un’altra guerra da vincere, avevi detto che ci consideravi persone, ma da quello che vuoi fare non si direbbe- affermai con voce tremante.  
-Troverò un altro modo…cambierò i miei piani…ma non ho intenzione di rimangiarmi quello che ti dissi-  
-Per orgoglio?- risposi seria, mi guardò altrettanto serio -No, perché è la verità-  
Lo fissai basita -Se non ti sta bene, vai ora- mi lasciò andare, ero frastornata ed esterrefatta. Il cuore batteva all’impazzata, la mente era confusa, gli presi la mano destra fra le mie, con il pollice seguii le linee delle cicatrici -Cosa hai fatto?- sospirò -Nulla…- lo fissai con insistenza -Questo non è nulla e non te la sei curata visto che è rimasta la cicatrice, cosa hai fatto?- mi guardò divertito -L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti in sogno, mi sono svegliato, vestito con l’armatura e mi sono guardato allo specchio…- aspettai una conclusione che non arrivò.   
-E…?- lo incitai   
-E l’ho rotto- disse semplicemente  
Rimasi sorpresa -Hai rotto lo specchio? Ti volevi spaccare una mano!?- continuai ad accarezzargliela -Perché? Sei uno stupido!- che diavolo gli era saltato in mente?  
-Perché mi sono odiato per quello che ti stavo facendo passare e il non poterti stare accanto-  
A quella rivelazione mi si scaldò il cuore -Promettimi che non mi allontanerai più da te, qualunque cosa ci aspetti il futuro- un lampo di gioia passò negli occhi grigi e accennò un sorriso, mi fissava ipnotizzato. -Promettilo- mi alzò il viso con l’altra mano, mi fissò negli occhi -Te lo prometto, vhenan- gli fissai le labbra e lo riguardai negli occhi -Dimmi che mi ami-   
-Ti amo-  
-Ancora-   
-Ar lath, ma vhenan- scese sul collo e iniziò a baciarmi e mordermi, bruciavano, mi abbandonai volentieri ad essi. Poi prese possesso della mia bocca, mi persi nel suo sapore e nel suo respiro che bramavo ormai da troppo tempo e che non avrei mai potuto dimenticare. Restammo abbracciati e iniziò ad accarezzarmi la schiena per scaldarmi. Stare tra le sue braccia e sentire il suo calore mi faceva sentire bene come non mi capitava da tempo, mi strinsi di più a lui.  
-Prova ancora a farmi una cosa del genere che ti uccido-   
-Non ne dubito- sorrisi, accoccolandomi di più contro di lui  
Si staccò da me e mi prese per mano -Vieni-   
Ci incamminammo verso la base, una volta raggiunta venivo guardata con curiosità dagli altri elfi. Rientrammo nell’ala ovest e facendo le scale mi portò nella sua camera. I guanti dell’armatura che aveva lasciato cadere a terra qualche ora prima, non c’erano più.  
-Questa sarà la tua stanza, per adesso, mi sposto abbastanza spesso, come ormai saprai questo è solo un distaccamento della base principale-  
-Già, è stato un mese interessante e tutto sommato divertente, una cosa l’ho capita, l’insegnamento non è il mio forte, anche se il comandante è convinto del contrario, lo trovo particolarmente logorante. Ho già la mia stanza non serve che mi cedi la tua-   
Sorrise -Non voglio discutere su questo vhenan, rilassati e fai una bella dormita-  
Decisi di provocarlo, tenni le braccia dietro la schiena e mi feci vicino, sussurrai -E tu dove dormi?- gli fissai le labbra. Sorrise, si spostò con il viso sul mio collo e mi baciò insistendo in un punto lasciandomi il segno. Ero euforica, da quando era così possessivo? Mi aveva fatto appena vedere questo suo lato in passato, quante altre cose mi avrà nascosto? Sarebbe stato un piacere scoprirlo.   
Sorrisi compiaciuta -Non è una risposta questa-   
I suoi occhi ardevano -Oggi vhenan sarò impegnato e penso che Cassandra e gli altri saranno preoccupati per la tua fuga, andrei con te da loro domani- ero sorpresa -Sistemo un po' di cose e possiamo andare- e preoccupata, non sapevo che reazione avrebbero potuto avere -Lo sai che rischi di essere attaccato nei modi più svariati vero?-   
Era divertito -Certo, infatti arriverei per sera, anche per non avere dell'attenzione indesiderata in strada. Spero che Cassandra non sarà troppo aggressiva...-   
Risi -Non ci conterei, vhenan-   
Mi guardò il braccio, lo alzai e lo esaminò -Dorian ha fatto un ottimo lavoro, vedo, dovrò ringraziarlo-   
-Io devo ringraziare te per il sigillo che hai messo- se non fosse stato per quella premura, dubito avrei ancora entrambe le mani  
-Non ringraziarmi, farei qualunque cosa per il tuo bene-   
Sentii le guance scaldarsi e mi fissò serio negli occhi -Il potere che senti...riesci a controllarlo? Sono rimasto sorpreso, la facilità con cui mi hai colpito e la barriera elettrica non sono da principiante. Sei così potente che non hai bisogno del bastone da mago...-   
-Ne è rimasto stupito anche Dorian, i sussurri del pozzo del dolore hanno fatto il resto, li sento e capisco perfettamente, continuano a insegnarmi cose nuove, ogni giorno, infatti mi ritrovo spesso senza accorgermene a parlare nell'Antica Lingua, è stato un problema in questo mese-   
Lo osservai era pensieroso, mi prese la mano e se la portò al viso permettendomi così di toccarlo.   
-Ora provo a fare una cosa, devo capire...non ti succederà nulla- annuii con un cenno del capo, gli si illuminarono gli occhi. Avrei dovuto abituarmi a quel trucco, era un po’ inquietante. Iniziai a sentirmi elettrizzata. I sussurri intervennero “Cambiare”, Solas si bloccò e ritornò normale, aveva lo sguardo perso, mi preoccupai -Ti senti bene?-   
-Perdonami, non è nulla- mi baciò su una guancia -Ci vediamo domani mattina-  
Se ne stava per andare, ma lo fermai prendendolo per mano -Solas, troveremo un modo per non distruggere questo mondo per rimediare a quello che hai dovuto fare, lo sai anche tu che togliendo il Velo, non tornerà mai tutto come era prima, come te lo ricordi, bisogna andare avanti- mi fu difficile pronunciare quelle parole. Mi strinse la mano, abbassò il volto, chiuse gli occhi e sospirò, continuai ad osservarlo, rifletteva.   
-Lo so vhenan, se ci sarà un modo lo troveremo, ma quello che ti ho detto un anno fa è la verità e non intendo tornare su i miei passi, se sarà necessario e non troveremo alternative distruggerò questo mondo- non mi guardava, come l'ultima volta, si vergognava di questa decisione?   
Mi vennero in mente le parole di tre anni prima ‘Avrei preferito che tu non vedessi ciò che sono diventato’ lo guardai dolcemente -Lo sai bene che non ti considero un mostro, lo stai facendo perché devi rimediare, so che non uccideresti mai della gente innocente- mi fissò negli occhi grato.   
-Ma la fretta, come hai visto non è mai la soluzione, anche se ci ha fatto incontrare- lo avevo tirato verso di me, gli sorrisi -Quindi, per favore, smettila prima di tutto di fare quelle stupide distinzioni tra la tua gente e la mia come fa Abelas- mi fissò sorpreso e fece un lieve sorriso.   
-Troviamo il modo di riportare questo mondo senza il Velo, senza fare una strage, sarà una cosa lunga o sbaglio?- mi mise una mano sul viso accarezzandomi, chiusi gli occhi e mi abbandonai ad essa -Già, lunga e difficile, ma molto più piacevole con il tuo aiuto, tu cambi tutto- emozionata lo guardai negli occhi e sorrisi -Sei sempre il solito adulatore- mi guardò divertito e si appoggiò con la fronte alla mia -Solas?-   
-Sì?- gli posai un lieve bacio sulle labbra -Resta-   
Sorrise -Ci vediamo domani vhenan- mi baciò con passione e uscì dalla stanza. 

 

 

 

Vhenan: letteralmente significa "cuore". Viene usato come termine di apprezzamento tra amanti  
Ar lath, ma vhenan: ti amo, cuore mio  
Banal vhenan: non sono il tuo cuore


	9. Capitolo 9

Mi stavo sistemando quando bussarono, doveva essere lui -Vieni pure, sono quasi pronta-   
La porta si aprì e me lo ritrovai davanti, lo esaminai, non aveva più gli abiti del giorno precedente, ma una maglia da apostata nera con dei ricami particolari e uno smanicato con cappuccio blu, il suo inseparabile zaino ed era stanco, mi avvicinai a lui e gli toccai il viso -Hai dormito un po'?- chiesi severa. Sorrise, mi prese la mano e ne baciò il palmo, feci un mezzo sorriso -Tu hai dormito bene?- mi lasciò andare la mano -Benissimo, devi prendere qualcosa?-   
Sorrise -No, ho già tutto quello che mi serve, andiamo?- intanto stavo mettendo le mie cose, che avevo recuperato poco prima dalla stanza in comune con le ragazze, in una sacca. Avrei voluto salutarle, ma sapevo che avrei destato una valanga di domande, soprattutto se Solas si presentava al mio fianco. Quindi le avevo abilmente evitate. Spero un giorno di rivederle, non desideravo lasciarle così in malo modo. -Hai ancora quello zaino?- era così trasandato che aspettavo che cadesse a pezzi. Era perplesso -Perché? Cosa ha che non va?-   
Ridacchiai -Nulla, nulla, ti manca solo il bastone da mago e sei a posto-   
Mi guardò divertito -Non è un problema, ne rimedio subito uno- si stava voltando per uscire, ma lo presi sottobraccio -Andiamo, povero mago eretico- scherzai.  
Ripassammo attraverso l’Eluvian e partimmo dalle rovine elfiche del mese precedente, a piedi saremmo arrivati verso sera.   
-Sei molto brava con la magia, per essere poco tempo che la pratichi e dubito sia solo merito dei sussurri, vorrei insegnarti altro-   
Ero emozionata per il complimento -Va benissimo, vhenan- sorrisi e lui fece lo stesso, mi prese per mano.   
-Riguardo al discorso di ieri, sto cercando un’altra sfera, togliere il Velo senza è troppo complicato, sono potente, ma il Focus amplifica i miei poteri. Crearlo è stato devastante per il mio corpo, più di quanto potessi immaginare. Se non fossi immortale invece di dormire sarei sicuramente morto-   
Lo guardai preoccupata -Mi stai dicendo che per toglierlo rischieresti ancora?-   
Abbozzò un sorriso -No vhenan, togliere il Velo non sarà il problema principale, ma è quello che ne uscirà che mi preoccupa-   
Rimasi in silenzio e lo osservai attentamente, avevo avuto un anno intero per pensare al suo essere un Dio, immortale, una condizione dell’essere elfi, quando non c’era ancora il Velo. Non ne avevamo mai parlato, non ce ne era stato il tempo o l’occasione. Anche se prima o poi avremmo dovuto affrontare questo argomento. Distolsi lo sguardo da lui prima di dover dare spiegazioni. Non l’ho ancora accettata completamente la mia condizione mortale, ma ogni giorno in sua compagnia è il più bel regalo che possa farmi, pensavo di non rivederlo mai più e questo mi basta, mi deve bastare.  
-Sei troppo silenziosa, tutto a posto?- mi destai dai miei pensieri, presa alla sprovvista da quella domanda, non risposi.   
Mi guardò dubbioso -Mi ricordi qualcuno…mi hai sempre ricordato un’elfa che mi era capitato di incontrare al mio tempo. Quando pensava un leggero strato di mana l’avvolgeva, ora che hai la magia fai la stessa identica cosa-  
Ero perplessa -Non me ne sono mai resa conto…- mi studiava attento, lo vedevo riflettere -E questo vuol dire…?-   
Rimaneva in silenzio e sospirò -Non è una cosa che si può imparare, io stesso non lo so fare- ero ancora più confusa e lui non sembrava voler approfondire la questione, lasciai perdere.  
Per mezzogiorno ci fermammo a mangiare, avevamo scorto una radura e ci eravamo accomodati ai piedi di un albero -Tu in questo anno cosa hai fatto? Io penso ti averti raccontato le cose principali durante i tuoi sogni e le spie suppongo abbiano fatto il resto-  
Sorrise -Cosa ho fatto… nulla di eccezionale, sto cercando di far cambiare le cose qui nel Tevinter per gli elfi, assumo nuovi agenti, diramo ordini, cerco un'altra sfera e in tutto questo c’è qualcosa che mi sfugge. Mythal aveva in mente qualcosa, l’ha già pianificato da tempo e ha tirato le fila dove doveva, su questo non ho dubbi. Insomma nulla di così diverso da quello che facevi tu come Inquisitore-   
Ero pensierosa, niente di eccezionale, certo, non lo avrei ritenuto tanto normale in passato.   
-Ah giusto, leggevo volentieri i rapporti che mi portavano su di te, anche quello di un mese fa dove mi informavano che gli eri sparita da sotto il naso- mi fissò in viso -E pensavo a te tutti i giorni, anche se avrei dovuto dimenticarti, ma la cosa mi è sempre risultata impossibile-   
Lo guardai dolcemente -È inutile che mi fai questi apprezzamenti ora, dovevi pensarci prima- naturalmente mi facevano piacere, ma perdonarlo, anche se l’ha fatto a fin di bene, mi risulta ancora difficile, o almeno, avrei fatto in modo che la pensasse così. Sapevo di avergliela data vinta già il giorno prima e quegli schiaffi avevano soddisfatto la mia indole vendicativa.  
-Dovrò recuperare i tre anni in cui non ci siamo visti in qualche modo- sorrise sarcastico, mi limitai a ricambiare il sorriso -Mi sa che dovrai impegnarti di più-  
Arrivammo in prossimità della città, ma il sole non era ancora tramontato del tutto, ci fermammo vicino al fiume -Spiegami, come puoi essere una maga, ora?-   
Ero divertita per la domanda posta così all’improvviso, scommetto che è da ieri che ci sta riflettendo -Veramente dovresti essere tu a darmi una spiegazione- divenne pensieroso, continuai -Dorian mi ha detto che è successo durante l’operazione al braccio, il mio sangue ha reagito alla loro magia, non saprei dirti altro, solo che li sento come se fossero stati sempre una parte di me, ma rimasta nascosta-   
-Per rivelarsi al momento opportuno a quanto pare…-   
Lo osservai, serio e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé, stava parlando più con se stesso che con me -Ed è un male?-   
Sorrise -Assolutamente no, vhenan, ma non mi è mai capitata una cosa del genere, sei sempre una continua sorpresa, in un modo o nell’altro non smetti mai di stupirmi- mi guardò dolcemente, sorrisi -Non mi pare che tu a quanto sorprese sia da meno-  
Mi rivolse un’espressione colpevole, ridacchiai, lo presi per mano e gli posai un bacio sulla guancia.  
-Andiamo, ma vhenan- e lo guidai per la città fin dove alloggiavo con Cassandra.  
Entrammo, la stanza principale non era cambiata, il camino acceso con di fronte un paio di poltrone, poco distante il divano e il tavolo che usavamo per pranzare. La Cercatrice era seduta vicino al fuoco, appena ci sentì saltò su come un soldato e ci venne incontro, mi vide e il volto le si illuminò di gioia, appena notò Solas, la sua espressione passò da sorpresa a rabbia in modo comico, per fortuna non aveva la spada.   
-Cosa diavolo ci fa questo brutto...essere qui? Si diverte a spezzarti il cuore?- si rivolse a Solas con uno sguardo assassino e lo prese con forza dal bavero, lui non oppose resistenza -Cosa ci fai qui?- richiese minacciosa. Intervenni -Ti prego Cassandra lascialo, ci siamo già chiariti- mi guardò infuriata, lo spinse lontano da sé, e se ne andò in camera sbattendo la porta. Poteva andarci peggio, penso…  
-Domani mi farà una ramanzina infinita… non hai reagito, perché?-   
Sospirò e rispose -Perché quel pugno che voleva tirarmi, me lo sarei meritato, penso si sia trattenuta solo perché sei intervenuta tu, se fosse stata armata sarebbe stato un problema- intanto si era seduto sulla poltrona. Lo guardai perplessa, dopo anni che stavamo insieme aveva ancora delle riserve, potevo capire i dubbi che lo frenavano prima, non mi aveva detto di essere il Temibile Lupo, ma ora?  
-Cosa stai facendo? Non vorrai dormire sulla poltrona? Non fare lo stupido- mi guardò e poi fissò il fuoco, si alzò di scatto e mi prese in braccio. Non me l'aspettavo. Gli strinsi le braccia intorno al collo per sostenermi e lo fissai negli occhi, ardenti di desiderio come non li avevo mai visti, il battito del cuore aumentò. Sorrisi, ti sei deciso finalmente?   
Gli sfiorai le labbra con le mie -Quel divano mi sembra comodo, ma andrei nella mia stanza- indicai una porta, ridacchiò divertito, ci spostammo in camera e mi mise sul letto. Si impossessò della mia bocca, passando le mani sul mio corpo, accarezzandomi insinuandosi sotto gli abiti. Ci staccammo senza fiato, iniziò a svestirsi con impazienza, lo imitai rimanendo solo con la biancheria.   
Emozionata e ipnotizzata mi presi tutto il tempo per osservargli la schiena e il petto, fino a studiarlo maliziosa al centro della sua virilità, ancora coperta dai pantaloni, ma ben evidente pulsante di desiderio. Una fitta fece capolino nel mio basso ventre, la voglia di averlo dentro di me aumentava a ogni minuto. Sorrise studiandomi con occhi ardenti, mi si scaldarono le guance e distolsi lo sguardo. Il cuore era impazzito, lo sentivo rimbombarmi nelle orecchie. Si sedette al mio fianco e cominciò a baciarmi minuziosamente il collo, bruciavano e dei piacevoli formicolii scivolavano lungo la schiena, infiammandomi di più.   
-Ma'arlath- mi voltai, trovandolo vicinissimo al mio viso, lo baciai dolcemente accarezzandogli il palato, rispose con foga divorandomi la bocca. Mi spinsi contro di lui e prendendomi dai fianchi ci spostammo al centro del letto. Gli ultimi indumenti scivolarono via. Mi fissò rapito -Sei bellissima- un lieve senso di imbarazzo si stava insinuando nella mia mente, ma lo feci tacere. Era la prima volta che mi vedeva senza nulla addosso, e più importante era la prima volta che vedevo lui nudo. Mi godetti la vista di tutto quello che tra poco sarebbe diventato mio. Iniziò a baciarmi scendendo sempre più giù. Quelle coccole di baci roventi e le sue mani calde mi fecero perdere la ragione. Sentire il suo profumo, il suo sapore era inebriante. Accarezzare le sue spalle e il suo petto mi faceva impazzire. Ero perduta. Fremetti ed ebbi dei gemiti -Solas…- volevo che mi prendesse. Incatenò i nostri sguardi, era la prima volta che lo vedevo così, ogni maschera anche la più semplice era scomparsa, dischiusi le gambe invitandolo a continuare, allungò un braccio sotto alla vita cingendomi e avvicinando il nostro desiderio. Mi baciò teneramente, mi sfuggii un gemito contro le sue labbra. Spostai la bocca fino ad afferrarlo delicatamente, ma saldamente al lobo e lo leccai, gemette e rabbrividì -Così perdo il controllo- sussurrò.   
Ridacchiai e lo accarezzai sul petto lentamente sempre più giù, fremette -Non vedo l’ora…- proferii con voce suadente.  
-Vhenan…- rispose con voce roca. Mi alzò i fianchi ed entrò lentamente in me. Quella dolce irruzione mi fece sfuggire un lamento. Diavolo. Ero tra il dolore e il piacere. Mi aggrappai alle sue spalle. Si bloccò preoccupato -Stai bene?-   
Lo baciai fiduciosa -Continua vhenan, sto bene- posò le mani sui miei fianchi per accompagnarne i movimenti. Gemetti sotto le sue spinte lente e controllate, mi osservava attento, la mia rassicurazione non era servita a molto, ma quella premura mi fece abbandonare completamente a lui. Trovammo presto una sintonia, ogni affondo diventò più veloce e forte con scariche di piacere che non avevo mai provato prima. Con le gambe lo strinsi di più contro di me. Affondò la lingua tra le mie labbra. Inarcai la schiena spingendo i fianchi verso di lui. Non vidi più nulla.   
Ritornai cosciente. Passai un braccio sulla sua vita come lui stava facendo con me. Mi si avvinghiò contro ansimando parole dell'Antica Lingua, dolci quanto melodiose. Pelle contro pelle, non si capiva dove finivo io e iniziava lui. La pressione divenne ancora una volta alle stelle e il piacere a lungo desiderato si impossessò di entrambi.   
Rimase sopra di me abbracciandomi e guardandomi dolcemente, sorrise, contraccambiai e lo baciai con passione. Si spostò al mio fianco, misi la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, lo strinsi contro di me. Dopo un breve riposo la notte risuonò di nuovo dei nostri gemiti.  
Mi svegliai accoccolandomi contro di lui e godendomi il calore del suo corpo   
-Buongiorno, ma vhenan- disse dolcemente   
Lo guardai in quegli occhi che mi facevano impazzire, gli diedi un fugace bacio sulle labbra e sorrisi -Sicuro che sia buongiorno? Mi sa che è buon pomeriggio e Cassandra sarà dietro a quella porta con la sua spada-   
Rise -Qualcosa mi dice che supponi giusto, ma spero di sbagliarmi-   
Feci scorrere la mano sul suo petto accarezzandolo sempre più giù, la bloccò con la sua. Sorrisi divertita e rigirai il viso posandogli un bacio sulla spalla. Inspirai il suo profumo, il mio e di quella nottata frenetica e fantastica, non potevamo recuperare i quattro anni persi, ma indubbiamente ci avevamo provato. Lo esaminai, un viso affilato, con quell'adorabile fossetta sul mento che invitava a baciarla e i miei occhi grigi tanto amati che erano tempestati di macchioline d’argento che a seconda della luce si illuminavano. È diverso da qualunque elfo abbia mai incontrato, si vede che siamo di ere differenti. -Hai un buon profumo- in risposta affondò il viso nei miei capelli -Mmm…tu di più, sai di cuoio- ridacchiai -E tu di carta, non mi sorprende-  
Le labbra gli si distesero in un sorriso, si mosse mettendosi sopra di me -Pensavo che dovessimo alzarci- dissi divertita, avvicinò le labbra alle mie affondando con la lingua, gemetti, mi stava rivenendo voglia di lui, lo volevo sempre di più. Gli mordicchiai il labbro inferiore e con più naturalezza di quanto mi aspettassi lo avevo accolto tra le mie gambe, i nostri desideri si toccavano, ma si stava trattenendo. Lo strinsi avvolgendogli i fianchi con le gambe fino alla schiena. Ci staccammo senza fiato, mi fissò negli occhi e sorrise -Non ne avrò mai abbastanza di te- gli posai le mani sul viso -E allora fammi sentire quanto mi vuoi- mi strofinai contro di lui, stavo impazzendo. Senza farselo ripetere entrò in me deciso, lasciandoci travolgere dalla passione. Si abbandonò sopra di me e lo baciai su una guancia -Ar lath-   
Sorrise -Ti amo anche io e anche per me è come se fosse stata la prima volta questa notte, non ho mai provato una cosa del genere-  
-Perché non lo facevi da parecchio?-  
Ridacchiò, si alzò appoggiandosi sui gomiti e fissandomi dolcemente -No, perché quello che ho fatto con te non è sesso, tu assorbi tutto quello che ti faccio e me lo rimandi indietro amplificato, sbocciato in qualcosa di ancora più abbagliante e inebriante- ero emozionata per quelle parole  
-Abbiamo fatto l’amore?- infatti chiamarlo semplicemente sesso, sarebbe stato diminutivo, mi sentivo magnificamente anche solo stargli accanto. Sorrise mostrandomi un’espressione di immensa gioia, se non lo fossi già stata mi sarei innamorata ancora di lui. Mi posò un bacio fugace sulle labbra -Una confortevole mancanza di coscienza, il piacere nel dormire indisturbati, la scoperta di questo meraviglioso sentimento con la bellissima donna che ho tra le braccia. Credo proprio che sia amore e non pensavo l’avrei mai provato in vita mia- mi baciò di nuovo, una lunga, rilassata esplorazione che mi fece arricciare le dita dei piedi. -Se non fosse stato amore non ci saremmo mancati e cercati così tanto, ma vhenan- affermai. Abbozzò un sorriso, mise il viso nell’incavo del mio collo posando dei baci, per poi scostarsi e di controvoglia mi alzai. Non mi sembrava ancora vero di averlo avuto sopra e dentro di me. Per quanto tempo lo avevo desiderato senza che ci concedessimo l’uno all’altra? Non potevo fare a meno della sua presenza prima, ora era impossibile, avrei fatto qualunque cosa per stargli accanto.  
-Vado a lavarmi e farò vedere a Cassandra che sono viva. Usa pure il mio bagno, qualcosa mi dice che se resto in questa stanza ancora un po' ne uscirei stasera- sorrise divertito, e mi guardò recuperare le mie cose.   
-Nell'armadio dovresti trovare qualcosa che ti vada bene-   
Uscii. Stranamente non vedevo Cassandra da nessuna parte. Andai nella sua stanza.   
Ero immersa nell'acqua calda, quando la sentii rientrare.   
-Vedo che ti sei finalmente fatta viva, potevi lasciarlo dormire sul divano però- la voce era alquanto seccata.

 

Ma'arlath: amore mio


	10. Capitolo 10

Presi un po’ di acqua a coppa tra le mani e sospirai, non mi dispiaceva che si preoccupasse, era diventata come una sorella maggiore in quegli anni di avventure.   
-Cassandra, lasciarlo sul divano dopo quattro anni che ci conosciamo mi sembra un tantino estremo, lui comunque non ha colpe, l'ho incitato io, se no l'avresti sì trovato sul divano, sa controllarsi fin troppo-   
Silenzio, alzai le mani bagnandomi il viso, la udii sospirare -Yen lo perdoni troppo facilmente, non può passarla liscia-   
Sorrisi e osservai le gocce cadere -Vero, ma sai quello che vuole fare, non voleva mettermi in mezzo per proteggermi. Penso che Mythal sia stata uccisa proprio a causa sua-   
Sospirò ancora -Va bene, ma se ti fa soffrire di nuovo non ci sarò solo io, ma anche tutti gli altri e allora si che si ragiona! Il vantaggio è lecito, è un Dio- sentire una cosa del genere da Cassandra mi fece molto piacere -Grazie, ma non penso ce ne sarà bisogno, che ore sono?-   
-Le 15, c'è qualcosa sul tavolo da mangiare quando hai finito-   
Mi guardò torva -Cosa diavolo ti è saltato in mente di sparire così! Senza dire nulla! Ci siamo spaventati da morire! Pensavamo ti fosse successo qualcosa e non c’era nessuna traccia!-   
Feci un breve sorriso -Perdonami, ma non potevo continuare a stare con le mani in mano e l’unico modo era fare qualcosa che nessuno si sarebbe aspettato, soprattutto lui, non volevo rischiare che le sue spie mi ritrovassero, ho dovuto prendere una decisione drastica- sbuffò offesa. -Cassandra, scusa, ma se avessi accennato qualcosa a qualunque di voi, so che in modo o nell’altro lo avrebbe scoperto, mi fido di tutti voi e soprattutto di te- non mi guardava, sospirai sconsolata.   
-Cosa hai fatto in questo mese?-   
Sorrisi -Quel giorno ho cambiato aspetto, ho raggiunto l’altra città e ho trovato un contatto per puro caso. Vuole liberare gli elfi dalla schiavitù e li sta armando, i nostri interessi coincidono-   
Mi ascoltava attenta -Ma non vuole togliere il Velo?-   
-Anche, ma…-  
-Siete due pazzi, ma come si dice? Chi si somiglia si piglia!-   
Ridacchiai -Comunque mi sono ritrovata in una delle sue basi, stavo per prendere una promozione alla fine, ma me lo sono ritrovato davanti ed è finita bene, anche se…-   
Mi guardò allarmata -Cosa? Ti ha fatto ancora piangere?-   
Esitai -Ehm… bhe… più o meno, ma te l’ho detto ci siamo chiariti ed ora è qua-   
Era arrabbiata -Io quello un giorno o l’altro lo ammazzo…-  
Cavolo -Cassandra, calmati è tutto a posto adesso, davvero…-   
Sospirò profondamente -Ho capito, ma lo terrò d’occhio- sorrisi -Ti aspetto di là-  
-Ah… aspetta, la bambina?- me ne ero completamente dimenticata!  
Si voltò di nuovo verso di me e sorrise -Sta bene, Dorian l’ha affidata ad una coppia di suoi servitori che sono stati felici di accoglierla, visto che non possono averne di propri-  
Ero sollevata -Bene, sono contenta, è così carina poi- la vidi avvicinarsi dubbiosa e mi posò un mano sul viso facendomelo voltare, fissandomi il collo -Cosa…?- proferì con un filo di voce  
-Che c’è Cassandra?- la vidi arrossire e mi lasciò andare -Nulla!- borbottò -Cassandra!?- ed uscì senza ascoltarmi, ma che gli è preso?  
Uscii dalla vasca e mi sistemai, per poi guardarmi allo specchio sul punto che aveva causato quel comportamento strano della Cercatrice. Una macchia scura, il segno di un bacio, gli posai sopra un dito solleticandomi la pelle e scoppiai a ridere.  
Andai nell'altra stanza, vidi al tavolo il mio lupo che mangiava e discuteva con Cassandra, i toni erano normali. Sorrisi a Solas che ricambiò con lo sguardo e mi sedetti, in compenso la Cercatrice se ne andò a chiamare Dorian.   
-Tutto bene?-   
Mi rispose con un sorriso -Perfettamente, mi ha fatto sapere che se dovessi farti soffrire ancora, mi ritroverò i migliori elementi dell'Inquisizione con l'intento di uccidermi, è confortante la lealtà che ti dimostrano, sono contento-   
Sorrisi divertita -Una dichiarazione di guerra in piena regola fatta da Cassandra è pericolosa-   
-Lo so- ridemmo. Ritornava Cassandra accompagnata da Dorian, che guardò Solas malissimo.   
-Brutto bastardo che non sei altro! Spero tu sia tornato per rimanere! Perché se la fai soffrire ancora ti incenerisco! Fosse l'ultima cosa che faccio!-   
Solas lo guardò serio -Sono tornato e intendo rimanere, o comunque se dovrò andarmene, Yen verrà con me-   
Dorian continuava a guardarlo minaccioso, non che Cassandra avesse uno sguardo tanto diverso.   
Mi alzai andando incontro a Dorian e lo abbracciai -Non ti preoccupare Dorian, è tutto a posto adesso- mi rivolse un espressione felice -Lo spero, ma non mi fido- sorrisi -Dopo Cassandra ti spiegherà tutto quanto-   
Rimise la sua attenzione su Solas -Quindi, spiegati-   
-Ti volevo ringraziare per il braccio di Yen e per averle insegnato ad usare i suoi poteri-   
-È bravissima, ha un talento naturale, ha imparato tutto molto velocemente ed ha una potenza incredibile-   
-Che abbia un talento naturale non ne dubito, Dorian, ma come hai detto tu ha una potenza sconfinata, potrei dire pari se non superiore alla mia. Le tue magie arrivano a certi livelli, bada non perché non ne saresti in grado, ma perché non hai potere sufficiente. Quindi ti ringrazio, ma da qui in poi faccio io, penso di avere abbastanza esperienza ormai-  
Dorian lo guardò incuriosito e chiese -Come vuoi, nessun problema, ma ho una richiesta, posso stare a guardare? Così evitate anche di divagare, non si sa mai-  
Solas lo guardò divertito -Certo, i miei insegnamenti sono nell'Antica Lingua però, non capirai le parole mi spiace-  
-Pazienza, farò da terzo incomodo, ma lei come farà a capire?-   
Risposi -Avendo bevuto dal pozzo del dolore non ho problemi-   
Sorrise -Benissimo, cominciamo?-  
-C'è un giardino Dorian? Uno spazio aperto? Se qualcosa va storto è meglio essere fuori, te lo assicuro- ridacchiò divertito.  
-Perché ridi?-   
-Vedi vhenan, per farti un esempio, ti ricordi a Skyhold il muro di cinta esterno distrutto? Quello era stato un mio errore di calcolo, diciamo... quando ero giovane- lo guardai sbalordita   
-Non ti preoccupare non farai danni-  
Iniziammo e fu anche divertente, Solas spiegava molto bene, i sussurri aiutavano, ma erano strani rispetto al solito, avevano iniziato a ripetere insistentemente “È giunto tempo di cambiare" non capivo, cambiare cosa? Ne dovevo parlare con Solas, quando avremmo fatto una pausa.   
Che diventava difficile quando vedi nel tuo insegnate tanto entusiasmo, non lo avevo mai visto così, era una gioia per gli occhi e per il cuore, parlavamo solo nell’Antica Lingua che apprezzavo sempre di più, ci stava avvicinando più di quanto non lo fossimo mai stati, ero sempre più innamorata di lui.  
Secondo Solas ero un portento e detto da lui è diverso che sentirlo da Dorian, sapendo quanto fosse rigido e severo non pensavo avrei ottenuto tutta questa approvazione.  
Stavo imparando velocemente, facevo magie complicate con estrema facilità ed a Solas brillavano gli occhi, in tutti i sensi, avevo notato che a seconda della quantità di mana richiesto, quel bagliore negli occhi aveva diverse intensità.   
-Solas…- abbassai lo sguardo esitante, mi fissò incuriosito -No nulla, lascia perdere…-  
Mi osservò attento -Cosa? Dimmi-   
-Davvero, nulla- si avvicinò ad un palmo da me alzandomi il viso e costringendomi a guardarlo negli occhi, era perplesso -Che succede, vhenan?-   
Sorrisi, ma sapeva che potere avesse su di me quell’unica parola, pronunciata da lui? Ogni volta sentivo il cuore scaldarsi e un irrefrenabile voglia di baciarlo, quindi gli presi il viso tra le mani e lo tirai verso me.   
-Ehi! Ehi! Ehi! Mi allontano un attimo e fate baldoria?- esclamò Dorian.  
Ridacchiai contro le labbra di Solas e approfondii il bacio, contraccambiata da lui con fare possessivo. Furbacchione, ti piace farlo indispettire eh? Ignorammo quel richiamo.  
-Non fate finta di non capire! Che la lingua comune la sapete ancora, anche se non fate che parlare nell’Antica Lingua!- esclamò scocciato  
Ci staccammo senza fiato e sorrisi -Non essere così fiscale Dorian!-  
-Non è questo, come se non ti conoscessi, quando non c’era ti imbambolavi pensando a lui e non ascoltavi un tubo di ciò che ti spiegavo. Ora che ce l’hai qui a portata di mano cosa pensi di combinare se non finire direttamente in camera?-  
Ridacchiai divertita, riguardai Solas che mi fissava ipnotizzato e sorrideva -Ti imbambolavi?-  
-Già, ma ho scoperto che è anche un metodo efficacie per ignorare gli spasimanti, non che lo facessi di proposito con Dorian…-  
-Spasimanti?- era decisamente attento -Te ne importa qualcosa? Davvero?- mi guardò sorpreso.  
-La volete smettere che non vi capisco? Solas riprenditi!-   
Mi fissava e continuava ad ignorarlo -Ho capito! Faccio una pausa!-  
-Tu sei sparito, ma il mio ruolo da Inquisitore soprattutto dopo Corypheus ha richiesto la mia presenza a vari eventi… e non avere un accompagnatore ufficiale ha sortito tale effetto…-  
Era perplesso -Anche se sono un elfa, esatto- abbassò le sguardo afflitto -Mi dispiace…- ora ero io che non capivo -Di cosa?- mise una mano sul mio viso -Di averti lasciato da sola…-   
Lo fissai negli occhi -Era necessario, non potevi continuare ad aiutarmi, anche se non l’hai fatto proprio in modo carino, ho dovuto imparare ad affrontare quel mondo da sola, doveva andare così- risposi con decisione -Non posso negare che abbia fatto male però…-  
Mi guardò con rammarico, esitava -Avevi anche gli…-  
-Altri?- conclusi la frase -Gli altri sono gli altri e mi hanno aiutato, ma quando avevo bisogno di un sostegno tu non c’eri e ho imparato a cavarmela da sola, ed è stato meglio così, non sarei arrivata al punto di cercarti fino a voler sparire, tagliando ogni legame se necessario- quando avevo bisogno di un consiglio lui c’era sempre, una volta che se né andato, ho dovuto camminare solo con le mie forze. Era un pensiero ingenuo sperare che ci sarebbe stato sempre per me.   
Perfino Josephine che mi aveva insegnato “Il Gioco” si era congratulata per quanto fossi diventata abile a conversare senza dare delle vere risposte e a volgere il discorso in mio favore se necessario. Ero arrivata al punto di trovarlo anche divertente, ottenendo un certo rispetto dalla nobiltà orlesiana. Dovevo riversare la disperazione e il dolore che provavo da qualche parte.   
La mia maschera da Inquisitore si era fortificata ulteriormente, dovevo proteggere il mio vero io, dovevo, per non crollare sotto il peso delle responsabilità di avere tra le mani altre vite. Ho dovuto adattarmi in fretta, due anni dopo aver scoperto il suo segreto, avevo compreso in parte cosa stava passando, ma cavolo se aveva fatto male. Come hai potuto sopportare per tutti questi anni, un peso del genere da solo?  
Gli occhi si erano adombrati tristi, stava per allontanarsi, ma lo trattenni, mi guardò -Sapevo che ti avrei fatto soffrire, ma avevo preso una scelta quella sera, non potevo abbandonare la mia… gli elfi del mio tempo e vedere ancora una volta qualcuno o peggio la persona che amo, mettersi al servizio di un Evanuris. È stato tremendo, quel pozzo maledetto è sopravvissuto anche con il Velo e ce ne sono in giro altri, il prezzo da pagare è sempre lo stesso. Perdonami per quello che ti ho fatto… sei cambiata-  
Sospirai -In meglio spero- lo fissai curiosa -Sorridi di meno-   
-Tu invece hai ricominciato a farlo più spesso da quando stiamo insieme, mi sembra equilibrata la situazione-   
Accennò un sorriso -Anche il tuo sguardo è diverso, studi la persona che hai davanti con molta più attenzione di quanto ti vedevo fare in passato…-  
-Come fai tu…-   
Sorpreso riabbassò lo sguardo triste -Come potevo dirti di essere il grande avversario protagonista della mitologia della tua gente? Non mi sono fidato, è vero, ma il solo pensare che mi guardassi come un mostro…- sospirò e rialzò il viso fissandomi dolcemente -Anche dopo aver ucciso la Viddasala, mi hai sorpreso come al tuo solito, non hai agito come mi aspettassi alla fine, non hai avuto paura di me, anzi ti sei messa a litigare. Lasciarti ferita e indifesa in quel luogo… mi ha ucciso-   
Sorrisi lievemente e lo abbracciai, mi strinse a sé -Solas, ar lath- mi appoggiai a lui facendo combaciare i nostri corpi.  
-Cosa mi volevi chiedere prima?-  
-Nulla-   
-Ehi, qua il Dio degli Inganni sono io-  
Ridacchiai, gli posai una mano sul viso e lo osservai -Perché ti si illuminano gli occhi quando fai una magia?-  
Sorrise -Tutto qua? Ottima domanda. Un mago fa fluire il suo potere attraverso un bastone di solito, giusto? Il cristallo si illumina per via della concentrazione del mana. Non avendo bisogno del bastone, che anzi verrebbe distrutto dal troppo potere, viene riflesso dagli occhi. Noi stessi siamo degli ottimi conduttori, solo che far fluire all’esterno la magia correttamente senza un aiuto come un bastone, non è così semplice-  
-Capisco, quindi anche io…- finì la frase -Ti si illuminano gli occhi? Sì lievemente, ma lo fanno-  
-Oh bhe, abbiamo l’effetto sorpresa, è un po’ inquietante se non te lo aspetti poi…-  
-Ti faccio paura?- lo guardai sorpresa -Che domande sono?- era perplesso, gli presi il viso tra le mani e lo baciai -Fai per forza un po’ paura- non gli diedi il tempo di rispondere catturandogli di nuovo la bocca -Sai com’è non è una cosa che si vede tutti i giorni- sorrise -I sussurri stanno continuando a ripetermi…- mi interruppe -È giunto tempo di cambiare, lo so, ci devo pensare su, poi ti spiegherò cosa vogliono- ero stupita -Come fai a saperlo?-  
Mi guardò dolcemente -Ti spiegherò anche questo, ma non ora-  
Quella sera, dopo cena avevo sconfitto tutti a Grazia Malevola, stranamente Solas che vinceva scaltramente, messo in difficoltà solo da me, aveva perso più del solito, lo vedevo assente, perché? Mi avviai verso la camera, era già parecchio tardi.  
Solas rimase sulla poltrona vicino al camino pensieroso.

 

 

 

Evanuris: potenti maghi elfici che si elevarono allo stato di Dei.  
Solas, ar lath: Solas, ti amo


	11. Capitolo 11

Mi svegliai e tenendo gli occhi chiusi feci scorrere una mano da parte a me sul materasso, sentendo solo le lenzuola fredde e vuote. Aprii gli occhi e girai il viso, la parte di Solas era ancora intatta. Non era venuto a letto. Mi alzai e cambiai, uscii per la colazione. Lo ritrovai sulla poltrona, dove lo avevo lasciato la sera precedente, qualunque cosa stesse pensando lo doveva aver sfinito, dormiva ancora, in una posizione alquanto scomoda. Mi avvicinai e posai le mie labbra sulle sue, da un leggero bacio, divenne più profondo. Le sue mani si posarono sulla mia vita tirandomi verso di lui, mi accomodai sulle sue gambe.   
-Non mi sembrava di averti messo in punizione ieri sera, mi hai lasciato anche vincere a carte!- scherzai  
Sorrise -Chi ha detto che ti ho lasciato vincere?- disse arrogante  
Gli posai una mano sul viso accarezzandolo -Perché tu non mi lasci vincere facilmente, o mi massacri senza pietà- risposi sinceramente e mi andava bene così, lo trovavo divertente soprattutto quando cercavo di distrarlo. Ridacchiò -Impari in fretta, se non faccio sul serio non servirebbe, e dove starebbe il mio divertimento?-  
-Ah… adesso è il tuo divertimento?- posai un bacio fugace -Non hai mai giocato a Grazia Malevola con me a Skyhold… per sentirmi dire da Thom poi che lo lasciavi in mutande!-  
Rise -E mi ha insegnato lui le regole, è come ‘Il Gioco’ degli orlesiani, ma più semplice e rilassante, soprattutto se ho davanti una bellissima donna che cerca di distrarmi con allusioni interessanti-  
Sorrisi -Chi ha detto che debbano rimanere allusioni? Mantengo le promesse- lo provocai  
Affondò una mano nei miei capelli e mi tirò verso di lui baciandomi con passione. Riprendemmo fiato, ho la mente annebbiata, cavolo, mi fa sempre questo effetto. Rimasi con la fronte appoggiata alla sua per schiarirmi le idee.  
-Non sarebbe stato meglio venire a letto? Mi stai divorando e avrai un mal di schiena terribile-   
Sorrise malizioso -Mmm… adoro il tuo spirito indomabile- mise il viso nell’incavo del mio collo e mi assaporò più volte lentamente. Dio… si è completamente lasciato andare ormai, amo la sua parte calma, fredda, distaccata e riflessiva, ma impazzisco per questa passione che mostra solo a me. -Il mio spirito è stato domato da un altro recentemente…- mormorai confusa per le coccole che mi stava facendo -Non il tuo spirito, il tuo corpo. Il mio spirito si è sottomesso al tuo più che volentieri- sorrisi -Sei un adulatore…- in risposta ricevetti un bacio più insistente degli altri, ridacchiai, si scostò e mi guardò divertito -Avrò modo ancora di mettere in imbarazzo Cassandra- e gli detti un bacio fugace per poi ritornare seria.  
-A cosa stavi pensando? A quello che mi hanno detto i sussurri?-  
-Già, ma prima di approfondire il discorso, facciamo colazione, vhenan-  
Dopo aver mangiato, iniziò a spiegare.  
-Quando me ne sono andato, subito dopo che avevi sconfitto Corypheus, mi sono recato da Mythal, dovevo recuperare il mio potere perduto. Tu l'hai incontrata, o almeno quello che rimane di lei, un frammento in quella donna Flemeth-   
Come dimenticarla? Mi aveva ordinato di bloccare Morrigan e poco dopo avevo avuto il piacere di incontrare il suo drago.  
Fissava la tavola serio -Ero disperato, lei alla fine è entrata dentro di me. Quel frammento mi sta dicendo le stesse cose che hanno iniziato a dire a te i sussurri del pozzo, da mesi però me le sento ripetere in continuazione, e sono combattuto- mi rivolse un’espressione preoccupata.   
Ecco perché… -Allora è per questo che l’altro giorno sei riuscito a bloccarmi!- esclamai sorpresa  
-Esatto, anche se avrei preferito non farlo, odio che tu abbia quei marchi e che ti possa controllare, anche se è stato il modo più sicuro senza rischiare di farti del male…-   
Stava per aggiungere qualcosa -E…?- mi guardò lievemente seccato -Nulla di importante…-  
Lo osservai incuriosita -E no! Ora parli, ma vhenan!- sbuffò e distolse lo sguardo da me divertito  
-E quando l’ho fatto, Mythal ha aggiunto ‘Anche a Fen’harel sono tornati comodi infine’ non cambierà mai…-  
-Quindi lei… bhe, prova tutto quello che fai tu?-   
Era divertito -Se ti stai riferendo all’altra notte, diciamo che si è fatta gli è affari suoi, può decidere se essere presente o meno-  
Sentii le guance scaldarsi, quella prima notte favolosa… sorrise, per poi diventare attento, stava pensando o ascoltando?  
-Che stai…?-  
Mi guardò -Mi sta dicendo che magari è la volta buona…- sbuffò infastidito  
Ero confusa -Di cosa?-  
-Mi spiace vhenan, ma questo rimarrà un segreto- mi rivolse un sorrisetto  
Ma… -Non cambi mai eh?- risposi seccata  
Ridacchiò -È una cosa tra me e lei, nulla di importante, davvero-  
Si rifece serio -Comunque, le cose stanno per cambiare, per me, ma soprattutto per te. Mythal deve rinascere, e lo vuole fare insieme a te, hai le qualità per diventare la nuova Mythal come lo era diventata lei a suo tempo, rappresenti l'amore e la giustizia in tutte le sue forme- aveva uno sguardo nostalgico.   
-Mi stai dicendo che diventerei un Dio come te? Ma... perdonami è assurdo...- esterrefatta è dire poco, che?! Ma sta scherzando?!   
Sorrise ancora di più -Perché? Posso capire lo shock, ma io non ci vedo nulla di così strano. Sarò sincero, ne sarei felice, diventeresti immortale. La cosa che più mi fa paura è vedere il tuo corpo invecchiare e io rimanere tale e quale come se non fosse mai passato un giorno. Pensare soltanto che potresti smettere di esistere, mi uccide- quelle parole mi colpirono e mi fecero un piacere immenso. -Come prezzo da pagare, comincerai a portare il peso del destino del nostro popolo, ciò comporta una conoscenza sconfinata e quando toglierò il Velo verrai presa di mira dagli Evanuris e questo mi turba- la sua voce aveva un tono afflitto.   
Lo fissavo sconcertata, mi guardò e sorrise dolcemente -Hai un’espressione bellissima-   
Mi coprii il viso con le mani, sta scherzando vero? Non è possibile! Assurdo. Completamente assurdo! Che diavolo sta succedendo? Io Mythal? Un Dio? E immortale!!   
Sospirai per calmarmi, i sussurri “Il cuore di Fen’harel è cambiato” cosa vuoi?  
“Un sentimento scomparso da tempo nell’Antico Popolo” parla chiaro “Amore, giustizia ti guideranno, cancellati da avidità e tradimento furono” sospirai profondamente “Sei pronta”   
Perché io? “Le tue azioni e il tuo cuore hanno deciso per te. Il sangue non mente.” Sangue? Cosa…  
-Non sei costretta ad accettare se non vuoi, posso capire che sia… strano- lo guardai, potergli stare affianco per l’eternità, il cuore si scaldò “Hai fatto la tua scelta” direi di sì.  
Gli presi una mano e la strinsi tra le mie, sorrisi lievemente -Perché vhenan, non è stato sempre così? Non è per questo che hai cercato di starmi lontano? Centra con Mythal vero? Loro l'hanno uccisa perché eravate legati?- mi rivolse un’espressione sorpresa e sorrise triste.   
-Non legati come lo siamo noi, ma vhenan, era come una madre per me, mi ha insegnato buona parte delle cose che conosco. Ricordo ancora quando ho sfondato il muro esterno a Skyhold...-   
Risposi -L'errore di calcolo?-   
Sorrise divertito -Chiamiamolo errore di calcolo, sono dovuto fuggire per un mese, se no mi avrebbe fatto la pelle- rise   
-Dovevi essere un tipo scalmanato da giovane-  
-Bhe, ogni giorno me ne inventavo una nuova, povera, non la invidio ripensandoci adesso. Se loro dovessero anche solo toccarti con un dito vhenan, non so come potrei reagire- mi guardò serio, risposi altrettanto seriamente -La stessa cosa vale per me, ma'arlath-   
-Ne sono sicuro, ma il problema nel tuo caso, non è il potere magico che disponi, ma l'esperienza. Mythal colmerà questa tua mancanza, ma non c'è esperienza come vivere le cose in prima persona, ne sono l'esempio vivente- abbassò lo sguardo turbato.   
Odiavo vederlo così, mi alzai continuando a tenergli la mano e mi sedetti tra le sue braccia, appoggiai la testa nell'incavo del suo collo, passò una braccio sulla mia vita e mi strinse a lui. Restammo così per un po' finché non arrivò con il suo puntuale tempismo il terzo incomodo.   
-Buongiorno, i piccioncini tubano anche a quest'ora? Non è un po' presto?- rise e noi facemmo lo stesso, mi alzai -Stavo pensando, ci prendiamo una pausa oggi? Ho bisogno di staccare da tutte queste lezioni, che sono belle eh, ma mi si fonde il cervello se continuiamo a questo ritmo-  
-Se il tuo ragazzo è d'accordo, perché no? Non ti preoccupare vi lascio da soli, anche se l’attività non dovesse svolgersi in camera da letto- rispose malizioso   
Mi si infiammarono le guance -Vado in bagno- perché deve sempre pensare a quello? Non che io non ci pensi, ma… come potrei non pensarci? Udii Solas che gli diceva con tono allegro -Ti diverti proprio un sacco-   
-Certo, devo avere anche io uno svago- mi chiusi la porta alla spalle.   
Immersi le mani in una bacinella con dell’acqua fredda e mi lavai il viso. Accidenti a Dorian e alle sue battute, prima o poi un bello scherzo con Sera ci stava tutto. Mi spostai alla finestra e osservai il giardino dove mi esercitavo, tutto sommato era ancora intero, a parte qualche ramo bruciato. Ripensavo al muro esterno di Skyhold, che diavolo di magia aveva usato?   
La porta si aprì, voltai il viso, Solas. Si avvicinò e mi abbracciò da dietro per poi baciarmi sul collo.  
-Quindi vhenan, che si fa? Non che il suggerimento di Dorian mi dispiaccia...- rimasi un po' sorpresa, il mio lupo ogni tanto caccia allora. Sorrisi e mi girai verso di lui mettendogli la braccia al collo -Non dispiacerebbe neanche a me, però stavo pensando, quando mi hai lasciato la prima volta, volevi portarmi da qualche parte, ma non siamo andati fino in fondo, sarei curiosa-   
-Mi sembra un’ottima proposta, è un po' lontano, ma passando per un paio di Eluvian dovremmo fare in fretta- lo baciai e ci staccammo senza fiato, non ne avrei mai avuto abbastanza di lui. Prendemmo il necessario.  
Avvisammo Cassandra che entro sera avremmo fatto ritorno -State attenti e niente pazzie, anche se a voi due non so quanto serva dirlo- e lanciò uno sguardo cupo a Solas, per poi fissarmi dove avevo previsto, arrossì leggermente e negò sconsolata con la testa. Sorrisi divertita.  
Una volta usciti dissi -Cassandra è preoccupante, sembra mia madre... capisco che mi vuole bene, ma ti batte se va avanti così Solas-   
-Grazie- rispose facendo finta di essersela presa. Ridacchiai.  
Ci ritrovammo in una grotta chiusa, Solas appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla nuda pietra e questa si dissolse. Mi prese per mano, quella complicità che sentivo mi rendeva euforica, una volta usciti il silenzio era rotto solo dagli uccelli e movimenti di altri animali. Almeno per quel giorno saremmo stati liberi e normali, per quanto potevamo esserlo. Seguendo la strada sterrata, giungemmo infine alla statua di lupo ed entrammo nella grotta posta alle sue spalle, la percorremmo fino ad arrivare al piccolo lago con i due halla dove mi aveva tolto i Vallaslin. Solas mi spiegò che qui liberava gli elfi che riuscivano a fuggire, molti dei quali poi rimanevano con lui come compagni contro i falsi Dei.   
-Ar lasa mala revas- ripetei quelle parole che mi erano rimaste impresse nella mente, come la sua espressione di gioia, quando avevo acconsentito nel cancellarli e ipnotizzato dopo   
-Sei bellissima- rispose, come seguendo il filo dei miei pensieri, abbozzai un sorriso, preferirei non ricordare quello che successe dopo  
-Concordo- lo guardai esterrefatta -Ora leggi anche nel pensiero?-  
Ridacchiò -Potrei, ma non serve, la tua espressione dice tutto… stavo rivivendo anche io il momento, piacevole prima e… bhe…-  
-Doloroso…-  
-Penso che sia diminutivo come aggettivo… non avrei voluto avere il coraggio per separarmi da te-  
-Già… anche se non so ancora se ha fatto più male quello o non sapere il perché di quella decisione…- sospirai, lasciamo perdere… non ha senso…  
Lo guardai, rimaneva in silenzio abbattuto, gli strinsi la mano -Ma ghilana Fen’harel- lo provocai e si destò dai suoi pensieri, mi fissò deciso trascinandomi lontano da quel luogo di ricordi.   
Iniziò a raccontarmi aneddoti sulla sua giovinezza, e rimanevo colpita da come fosse monello il mio vhenan a quei tempi, mi sarebbe piaciuto vederlo. Ci stavamo conoscendo ancora più in profondità, cosa che negli anni passati il suo segreto gli proibiva di fare.  
Arrivammo infine nel pomeriggio vicino a delle enormi cascate, alcuni edifici ormai distrutti, in un angolo un’altra statua a forma di lupo -Che combinavi qui?-   
Sorrise -Qua stavano le persone e famiglie in fuga, chi non si univa a me, poteva fermarsi in questo luogo quanto voleva, erano sotto la mia protezione. C'erano molti bambini più o meno piccoli, i genitori li facevano scappare per primi, e in seguito li raggiungevano, anche se purtroppo non sempre tutto andava secondo i piani, gli orfani non mancavano- gli strinsi la mano -Una volta adulti molti di loro decisero di unirsi a me, diventavano sempre di più, e iniziarono i guai. Ma preferirei non parlarne, alla fine tutto si ricongiunge a quello che sai già-  
Mi strinsi a lui facendo passare un braccio sulla sua schiena e mi abbracciò, non potei evitare la domanda, era rimasta in sospeso dalla mattina presto -Vhenan, penso sia proprio ora del cambiamento, non trovi?- mi fissò negli occhi e sorrise, però esitava -Ne sei sicura? Condannarti a questo per…- alzai una mano e lo afferrai dal bavero della maglia da apostata, lo tirai giù alla mia altezza, catturandogli la bocca con un bacio, zittendolo -Certe volte parli troppo, lo sai?- sorrise -Fallo-   
I suoi occhi si illuminarono, mi baciò con molta dolcezza, percepii qualcosa passare in me, niente di così strano. -Bhe… non…- mi bloccai, il senso di benessere stava svanendo. Il cuore impazzì, le gambe cedettero, il cervello non intendeva collaborare, non ero in grado di reagire, ero solo consapevole della presenza del calore che emanava il corpo di Solas che mi strinse più forte sostenendomi. La vista si fece appannata, infine non vidi più nulla.  
Che diavolo? Era completamente buio. Guardai in basso, verso i miei piedi, li vedevo, mi vedevo, scoprendo però che il braccio sinistro era ancora mancante, le cicatrici emanavano una tenue luce verde. Mi osservai meglio, i miei vestiti? Perfetto, non so che succede e sono pure nuda! Avvertii una presenza che interruppe i miei ragionamenti e mi voltai, un drago!? Feci qualche passo indietro spaventata, si illuminò di una luce bianca cambiando forma, mi ritrovai davanti un elfa bellissima, occhi di un verde smeraldo e una chioma bionda. Mi osservava attenta e mi rivolse un sorriso gentile -Non avere paura, non intendo farti nulla- decisi di avvicinarmi, Solas si fidava di lei, no? Mi riguardai titubante, iniziavo a sentirmi a disagio. L’elfa ridacchiò -Da’len, siamo in un sogno, usa la tua volontà e avrai dei vestiti- mi concentrai, immaginando cosa avevo messo quella mattina. Comparvero i miei abiti, sospirai sollevata, ma la manica del braccio sinistro continuava ad essere vuota e penzolante, come lo era stata per mesi. Vedendo le mie perplessità, la bionda continuò -Hai riparato il tuo corpo, ma il tuo spirito rimarrà mutilato, l’Ancora è permanente finché avrai vita- inspirai nervosa, non avevo mai voluto quel potere, anche se ormai sembrava una parte di me, sopito e inerte. L’unica cosa positiva che mi aveva portato erano degli amici e Solas. Sì, tutto sommato un buon prezzo da pagare. -Tu sei Mythal? O meglio, il Dio che rappresenti come Solas?-   
Sorrise -Fen’harel è diverso da quello che sono io, da quello che sono gli Evanuris, due nomi, due volti, due vite. Per questo ritenuto dapprima inferiore, poi temuto e rispettato, fino a insinuare vari dubbi, divenuto un Dio, ma in modo differente. Non ci vediamo da un po’, come ti dissi l’ultima volta sono contenta che qualcuno del mio popolo abbia bevuto dal pozzo, e che sia proprio tu-   
E che sia proprio io? Che cosa significa? -Mi stavi aspettando?- chiesi basita  
-Quello che ha fatto Fen’harel è stato necessario, anche se le conseguenze impreviste da lui, la rabbia che provò lo rese cieco. Invece il suo orgoglio lo rende in parte prevedibile vero?-   
Non sapevo che rispondere, anche se dovevo ammettere che era vero -Al tempo ho messo le basi per l’avvenire e durante i secoli in cui si è trovato nell’Uthenera, ho fatto in modo che ti incontrasse, per fortuna lo conosco bene. La vendetta mi ha spinto a non arrendermi- ero perplessa, si spiegò -È parte della mia natura. Non è ancora finita con i falsi Dei, l’inevitabile è stato solo posticipato-  
Non riuscii a frenare le parole -Banal nadas- dissi decisa  
Ridacchiò -No, ma da’len, lo potrai posticipare, ma non in eterno, questo mondo e l’Oblio dovranno ricongiungersi, perché ognuno a modo proprio sta morendo. L’uno non può vivere ed esistere senza l’altro. Non è solo per la mia vendetta che Solas vuole toglierlo, ma perché tutto morirà se non fa qualcosa-   
-In poche parole dobbiamo decidere di che morte morire? Gli Evanuris o il tempo?-  
-Dovete decidere se combattere o lasciarvi morire- disse seria -Cosa preferisci?-  
-Ho combattuto per Solas, lo farò anche per questo mondo- risposi convinta   
Sorrise e chinò leggermente il viso in segno di assenso -Onori l’Antico Popolo. In questi anni ti ho osservato da’len e sono fiera che non ti sia arresa con lui, non può fare tutto da solo, è sempre stato arrogante quel ragazzino!-   
Ridacchiai, mi guardò confusa -Scusa, è che Solas mi ha detto che è scappato una volta perché ha distrutto la cinta esterna a Skyhold e che lo avresti ammazzato, ora comprendo il perché- sorrise compiaciuta   
Aggiunsi -Hai detto un Dio differente?-  
-Diventato un Dio non per scelta, ma elevato a tale da chi prima lo riteneva poco superiore ad uno schiavo, tu per prima dovresti capirlo-  
Rimasi basita -Corypheus…-  
-Da semplice elfa Dalish a Inquisitore, anche se involontariamente ti ha dato il tuo potere e non mi riferisco all’Ancora-  
-E questo potere che ho ora?- non mi era ancora chiaro, non ero mai stata una maga. Come era possibile?  
Mi guardò attentamente -Il sangue non mente, troverai da sola la risposta a questa domanda-   
Volevo sapere altro, ma con un cenno mi impose il silenzio -Immortale, non si cambia mai e ci si aspetta che anche il resto faccia lo stesso, non lo si accetta fino ad arrivare a volere sempre più potere perché diventi reale. Fen’harel l’ha imparato a sue spese, tu dal principio sei differente, sai che è necessario e delle volte inevitabile. È giunto tempo di cambiare. Sono felice che vi siate trovati ed è ora tempo per me di lasciarlo nelle tue mani-   
-Aspetta, ma prima cosa intendevi con ‘speriamo che sia la volta buona’?- questo lo dovevo sapere  
Sorrise divertita -Che abbia messo la testa a posto, ma direi che stavolta è così-   
Che? Non so se mi era del tutto chiaro…  
-Ora diventerai me, o meglio, l’essenza del Dio che rappresento, la mia anima ha la forma di un drago, ma tu sei un lupo come lui, lo comprenderai ancora meglio, sostenetevi a vicenda e tutto andrà per il verso giusto-  
-Facendo ciò morirai, giusto? Solas…-   
Mi guardò dolcemente come una madre e sorrise triste -Solas lo sa, ma cos’è la morte? Sono stata morta per millenni. Il mio spirito, quello che ero veramente, è stato ucciso, molto prima del mio corpo. Ma da’len, svegliati-  
Aprii gli occhi, guardavo il cielo a cui si sostituì il viso di Solas spaventato e preoccupato.   
-Yen come ti senti?- mi misi seduta passandomi una mano sul viso e poi provai ad alzarmi, vidi tutto sfocato, mi colpii un senso di vertigini e nausea, barcollai -Troppo in fretta, ma vhenan! Stai seduta- lo sentii prendermi e farmi sedere su di lui, appoggiai la schiena al suo petto e mi avvolse la vita con le braccia.   
-Cosa mi succede?- ero un po’ spaventata -I tuoi sensi sono più sensibili e ora subisci la presenza del Velo come è successo a me, ti passerà, ma devi stare tranquilla- ora dovevo concentrarmi nel non vomitare, possibilmente. Solas mise il volto sulla mia spalla, sorrisi   
-Per quanto sono stata…- le sue labbra morbide e calde sul collo -Un’ora circa, cominciavo a preoccuparmi-   
-Non mentire, la tua faccia dice il contrario, ti sei spaventato da subito- un altro bacio -Era una gran bella donna-   
-Già- continuava a baciarmi, doveva essersi proprio spaventato da morire   
-Mi ha detto che la devi smettere di fare tutto da solo e che sei un arrogante ragazzino- ridacchiò, stringendomi di più -Ah e che sei prevedibile, concordo anche su questo-   
-Ehi! Vi siete messe d’accordo?- risi -Come va?- iniziavo a sentirmi meglio, il senso di confusione e nausea si stava attenuando -Meglio, ma non va ancora come dovrebbe, sai che dobbiamo tornare prima che faccia buio da Cassandra, se no ci uccide entrambi vero?-  
-Tu non corri pericoli, sarà me che ammazzerà, ma finché non ti senti bene non ci muoviamo-   
-Hai messo la testa a posto?- insinuai  
Mi strinse nervoso -Avete parlato di quello?-  
Ridacchiai -Non ti preoccupare, non mi ha detto altro, quindi?-  
Sospirò rilassandosi e mi posò altri baci roventi sul collo -Decisamente-  
Iniziai a vederci di nuovo bene, stava per arrivare la sera -Solas dobbiamo andare- due dita mi presero il mento, voltandomi il viso verso il suo, prese possesso della mia bocca -Restiamo qui, con i miei poteri non abbiamo nulla da temere, neanche il freddo-   
-Per quello non penso servano i poteri- ridacchiò, mi sta venendo ancora sonno, non devo dormire…  
Avevo la forma del lupo con il folto mantello bianco che avevo visto riflesso nel lago, vicino a me Solas nella sua forma da Temibile Lupo. Ero contenta di essere al suo fianco, ma non abbiamo il tempo di riposare ora. Devo svegliarmi.  
Ripresi conoscenza, un piacevole calore su tutta la schiena, voltai il viso e sorrisi, si era addormentato anche lui, teneva la testa appoggiata sulla mia spalla. Adesso stavo bene, ma era ormai già quasi completamente buio, gli posai un bacio sulla guancia -Vhenan, è ora di andare- aprì gli occhi assonnati, sorrise -Adesso come ti senti?-   
-Sto bene, grazie ma vhenan, andiamo- ci alzammo e mi avvicinai allo specchio d’acqua dove si riversava la cascata, mi lavai il viso e bevvi un po’ d’acqua. Andava decisamente meglio. Una mano grande e calda mi si posò sulla schiena -Tutto a posto?- richiese, sorrisi. In risposta lo spruzzai con l’acqua -Ehi!!- ridacchiò e mi allontanai un poco, posai una mano sul tronco di un albero e fissai sorpresa lo spettacolo che mi si parò davanti. Tantissime lucciole che danzavano nel bosco e che si riflettevano sull’acqua. Mi prese per mano -Speravo ci fossero ancora- disse dolcemente, rivolsi la mia attenzione verso di lui, sorrideva sereno.  
Arrivammo a casa, doveva già essere mezzanotte, Cassandra fulminò Solas con uno sguardo terribile e se ne andò in camera. Riprendemmo a respirare. Dopo aver cenato andai a letto, mi sentivo stanca e il giorno dopo Solas avrebbe ricominciato senza riserve, mi addormentati quasi subito. Il risveglio fu dolce, ero tra le braccia di Solas come ormai tutte le mattine. Dormiva ancora, mi alzai lentamente non volevo svegliarlo. Lo osservai, il viso era completamente rilassato con un accenno di un sorriso. Mi sistemai prima che altri pensieri prendessero il sopravvento. Stavo facendo colazione con Cassandra, quando Solas ci raggiunse, poco dopo arrivò anche Dorian. Le lezioni ricominciavano, come al solito eravamo in giardino ed era diverso, non facevo nessuna fatica a capire quello che mi spiegava, anzi lo sapevo già con mia sorpresa e glielo dissi entusiasta.   
Sorrise compiaciuto -Bene, allora ormai sai tutto quello che ti serve, le lezioni sono concluse-   
-Dobbiamo festeggiare! Faccio preparare qualcosa di speciale per stasera!- esclamò Dorian e se ne andò veloce verso l’edificio. Rivolsi la mia attenzione su Solas che osservava divertito la schiena del mago del Tevinter allontanarsi. Sentendo il mio sguardo si girò verso di me curioso per quell’interesse, ci fissammo negli occhi, finché non cedetti e risi.


	12. Capitolo 12

Stavo passando una settimana tranquilla, leggevo seduta su una poltrona, quando mi passò davanti Solas, irrequieto, continuai ad osservarlo, andava avanti e indietro nervoso. In questi giorni c’era stato sempre un via e vai di spie, con comunicazioni e lettere, parecchie lettere. Ora rivedevo lui nella situazione in cui mi ero ritrovata io quando ero l’Inquisitore, le parti si erano invertite a quanto pare. Chiusi il libro, mi alzai e lo presi per mano fermandolo, aveva un’espressione preoccupata. -Che succede?- mi tirò verso il divano e mi fece sedere sopra di lui, era diventata un’abitudine  
-Vhenan, purtroppo devo andarmene per qualche settimana-   
Un peso mi si posò sul cuore -Posso sapere il perché?-  
-Certo, i miei agenti hanno trovato la sfera che stavo cercando, se funziona e ci sono buone probabilità, è ora di iniziare-   
Sapevo che quel giorno sarebbe arrivato -E naturalmente devo stare qua ad aspettarti, vero?-   
Mi rivolse uno sguardo colpevole. Sarebbe stato inutile discuterne, sospirai e abbozzai un sorriso per tranquillizzarlo, mi strinsi a lui e avvicinai le mie labbra alle sue -Vedi di tornare presto, se no penso che morirò di noia- sorrise mi diede un leggero bacio e appoggiai la mia fronte alla sua -Stai attento- ero tesa, dovevo di nuovo separarmi da lui, la cosa non mi faceva per nulla piacere e chissà quando sarebbe tornato. -Cercherò di fare in fretta- rispose  
Sarebbe partito all’alba del giorno seguente. Quella notte fu complice dei nostri baci, delle nostre carezze, dei nostri sospiri e gemiti. Era mattina inoltrata e lui non c'era, lo sapevo, ma ricominciare a dormire da sola non sarebbe stato facile. Notai sul cuscino il suo pendente, non se ne separava mai, me lo aveva lasciato in custodia. Mi vestii e lo indossai, un poco mi tranquillizzava, avrei dovuto resistere e avere pazienza, i giorni sarebbero trascorsi lentamente.   
Passavano le settimane e Dorian cercava di distrarmi, ma ero preoccupata, era da parecchio che non si faceva sentire attraverso i sogni, speravo fosse solo troppo occupato. Fissavo il fuoco, ero seduta sulla poltrona con un libro aperto appoggiato sulle gambe -Tutto bene?- Cassandra ricominciava a preoccuparsi -Sì, sono solo annoiata-   
-E preoccupata- aggiunse la Cercatrice -È un Dio potrebbe distruggere un esercito da solo, dovresti saperlo meglio di me-   
Sorrisi triste -Mi dispiace, è più forte di me-   
-Scendiamo in giardino, da quant'è che non usi i pugnali? Magia e magia, scommetto che non sai più come uccidere qualcuno!-   
La guardai con sfida -Ma davvero? Vediamo subito-   
Sorrise compiaciuta -Sarà meglio, perché se lo viene a sapere Leliana, non oso immaginare cosa possa farti-  
Combattei con Cassandra finché non fui sfinita, almeno mi concentravo su altro. Feci qualche errore solo con il braccio sinistro, che non sentivo completamente ancora come mio, dovevo abituarlo in fretta a quei movimenti. Mi sembrava di essere ritornata in quei giorni dove dovevo distrarmi o fare qualunque cosa per non pensare a lui. Mi sfinivo, perché i pensieri che allontanavo di giorno, alla notte ritornavano in agguato e andare a letto esausta aiutava. Sempre che prepotentemente non rientrasse nella mia vita con quei suoi sogni, facendomi sapere che lui c’era ancora per me. Era però diventata un’arma a doppio taglio, un’esperienza sia piacevole che dolorosa, ero arrivata al punto di non sapere se volevo che continuasse o la smettesse una volta per tutte.   
Spero stia bene, non riesco a non preoccuparmi anche se so che è potente, mi manca. Guardai il pugnale nella mia mano, con un movimento veloce lo lanciai con forza verso un bersaglio posto davanti a me. Metà della lama sprofondò nel panello di legno, quasi al centro. Sospirai profondamente, alla mia età sbaglio ancora una cosa del genere…  
-Siamo carenti eh? Abbiamo riposato sugli allori- quella voce, mi voltai, Leliana?   
Abbozzai un sorriso -Cosa ci fai qui?-   
-E disattenta, sono qui già da un po’, non mi hai notato- rispose con la sua solita calma e freddezza -Non è sparito senza dirti nulla questa volta, questa mancanza di concentrazione non è giustificata-  
Un lieve spostamento d’aria, bloccai l’individuo a terra con un incantesimo, urlò.  
-Ciao Nami, tutto a posto?- l’elfa agli ordini di Leliana mi guardò felice, ma anche esterrefatta non avendo capito cosa avevo fatto, si alzò togliendosi la polvere dagli abiti  
-Leliana questi agguati cominciano ad essere monotoni- la sfidai con un sorriso stampato in faccia  
Sorrise -È un buon allenamento, anche per loro. Vedo che hai fatto progressi in altro- mi studiò attenta  
Ridacchiai -Nami un favore, vedi quella cesta?- annuì con un cenno -Bene, prendi un pugnale e lanciamelo come se volessi uccidermi-  
Era confusa, guardò esitante me e poi Leliana -Ma…-  
-Fallo, per favore- non era per nulla convinta, intervenne Leliana  
-Nami non è una richiesta, ma un ordine- proferì fredda.  
Abbassò il capo in segno di ubbidienza, si allontanò prendendo un pugnale dalla cesta e lo lanciò.  
Sentii scorrere il mana nelle vene, risvegliando quella parte di me che non accettavo ancora. Lo pietrificai a mezzaria quando fu ad un palmo dal mio viso. Lo presi al volo prima che cadesse a terra.  
Nami aveva gli occhi sgranati, abbozzai un sorriso, non volevo che avesse paura di me. Lanciai quello che ormai era un pezzo di pietra a Leliana. Era esterrefatta -Interessante-  
-Vero? Hai già parlato con Cassandra suppongo-  
-Naturalmente, cosa hai intenzione di fare?-   
La studiai -Allearmi con lui, troveremo un altro modo-  
-So dei sentimenti che vi legano, se questo altro modo non esistesse?-  
Sospirai e risposi seria -Non ho intenzione di eliminare nessuno dei due mondi, se è questo che ti preoccupa-  
-Tu no, ma lui?- chiusi gli occhi, lui? Non lo so ancora… ed io? Rabbrividii al solo pensiero di dovermi schierare, mi rabbuiai. Strinsi nella mano l’impugnatura della lama nervosa e concentrai la mia attenzione sul bersaglio -A lui ci penso io- lanciai il secondo pugnale con forza. Centro. Mi allontanai, stava calando la sera. Non rispose.  
Mi stesi a letto, Leliana sarebbe rimasta per adesso, voleva parlare direttamente con Solas. Alzai davanti al viso il suo pendente osservandolo assorta. “Tu no, ma lui?” lo strinsi fino a farmi male, chi voglio prendere in giro? Mi sto ingannando. Saprei perfettamente da che parte schierarmi, le guance mi si rigarono di lacrime. Chiusi gli occhi scacciandole e mi rigirai su un fianco addormentandomi. 

Le enormi cascate dove ero stata con Solas, mi guardai intorno, vidi lo specchio d’acqua, le rovine degli edifici, le lucciole che mi avevano sorpreso con la loro danza e la statua di lupo. Dove sei vhenan? I battiti del cuore erano aumentati come una bambina a cui si fa un regalo. Con la coda dell’occhio notai un movimento, mi voltai. Eccolo. Con la sua armatura scintillante, sembrava sfinito, sorrise. Gli corsi incontro emozionata e lo abbracciai stretto, neanche avesse cercato di sfuggirmi, mi accolse tra le sue braccia stringendomi. -Stai bene?- chiesi in ansia.   
Prese il mio viso tra le mani, baciandomi intensamente, contraccambiai quella foga facendomi strada nella sua bocca accarezzandogli il palato, altrettanto lui mi stava mangiando affamato. Ci staccammo per forza per riprendere fiato -Sto bene vhenan, sono solo stanco, prima che torni da te ci vorrà ancora un po'. Ho recuperato la sfera e sembra funzionare, era protetta da magie molto potenti-   
-Meno male, mi manchi lo sai?- lo accarezzai in viso, abbozzò un sorriso, chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò alla mia mano   
-Tu stai bene?- a quella domanda risposi con uno slancio prendendo possesso della sua bocca. Mi mancava tremendamente, e non vederlo seduto sulla solita poltrona a leggere assorto o stringerlo contro di me nel nostro letto, mi provocava un vuoto enorme. Un vuoto che solo lui poteva riempire. Il dolore della sua assenza che avevo provato in passato, non è paragonabile a quello che provavo ora che anche i nostri corpi si erano uniti -Starò meglio quando sarai tornato-  
Mi fissò con occhi ardenti, il desiderio che aveva per me era evidente, anche io stavo provando la stessa cosa. Stavamo andando in astinenza. Sorrisi -No, furbacchione, non mi sembra il caso-  
Sorrise divertito -Non so a cosa ti riferisci…-   
Ridacchiai -No? Ma che peccato, io invece sì…-lo provocai e mi allontanai voltandogli le spalle, un suo braccio mi passò sulla vita e delle labbra roventi sul collo. Risi e alzai una mano posandogliela sul viso, accarezzandolo. Mossi la testa all’indietro appoggiandomi completamente a lui lasciandogli più spazio per quei baci di puro fuoco che avrei voluto sentire anche da altre parti. Rigirai il viso verso il suo che era impegnato in quel piacevole assalto e decisa con le labbra gli afferrai il lobo dell’orecchio, leccandolo. Reagì baciandomi e mordendomi insistentemente in un unico punto. Una scarica elettrica mi percorse fino al centro della mia femminilità e un lieve lamento di apprezzamento si sprigionò da entrambi. Mi strinse di più contro il suo petto e sentii il suo desiderio contro il sedere. Adoravo dargli piacere e avrei voluto soddisfare la mia e sua voglia, ma ci bloccammo ansimanti, non potevamo andare oltre, non in un sogno. Ascoltammo i battiti dei nostri cuori che si calmavano come il nostro respiro. Si irrigidì e lo guardai, sembrava stesse ascoltando qualcosa -Maledizione, devo andare. Se non è qualcosa di serio, lo uccido Abelas questa volta, non ti preoccupare, ci rivediamo la prossima volta, da svegli però- con una mano spostò il mio viso verso il suo baciandomi, sparì e le cascate si dissolsero. Mi svegliai nel mio letto, era l'alba, sospirai e strinsi il pendente.   
Passarono altre settimane, leggevo, mi esercitavo con la magia e Dorian era entusiasta, nei duelli simulati lo sconfiggevo senza grandi difficoltà e povero lui si impegnava al massimo. Anche con Cassandra avevo il mio da fare, ora il braccio sinistro non mi dava più problemi, ero anche diventa più agile, inconsapevolmente stavo combinando magia e combattimento. Me lo fece notare Leliana che sbalordita non riusciva a seguirmi, anche i colpi che davo erano potenti e letali in modo inimmaginabile. Su consiglio di Dorian incanalai alcune magie di attacco nei pugnali, provai l'effetto su un manichino. Fu devastante, con un solo fendente lo lacerai a metà, rimanemmo sbalorditi. A causa della violenza del colpo le lame si creparono, diventando inutilizzabili.   
Dorian fece forgiare dei pugnali con dei materiali speciali, incanalavano la magia senza problemi, erano quasi indistruttibili e affilati a doppio taglio, ornati da delle rune che non avevo mai visto.   
-Dorian c’è lo zampino di Dagna vero?-   
Ridacchiò -Si nota così tanto? Non è che li ha firmati?-   
Sorrisi divertita -È come se lo avesse fatto, riconoscerei un lavoro del genere tra mille-  
Li provai su una quercia secolare in giardino, un paio di fendenti e iniziò a inclinarsi, era come se avessi tagliato del burro, non avevo percepito la minima resistenza.   
-Oh… sicura di essere la Dea dell’amore e non della guerra?- scherzò Dorian  
-Non della guerra, ma della vendetta sì… spero che non dovrò mai combattere per questo motivo-  
-Lo spero anche io, per chiunque avrà il coraggio di farti arrivare a tanto sarà un suicidio-  
Dovevo parlarne con Solas. 

Era notte, non riuscivo a dormire e leggevo sulla poltrona posta davanti al camino ormai morente, le braci si stavano spegnendo. Cassandra era andata a letto già da un pezzo.   
Dei rumori provenienti dalla serratura della porta d'entrata attirarono la mia attenzione. Si aprì e mi ritrovai davanti il mio lupo, sfinito, ma vivo. Mi alzai immediatamente e lo abbracciai, trattenne un gemito di dolore. Lo esaminai preoccupata con una magia veloce, due costole fratturate e pieno di lividi, lo fissai seria in viso pronta con un rimprovero. Mi guardò come un bambino che aveva partecipato a una lotta ed era tornato vincitore.  
-Vieni in camera vhenan, subito e togliti i vestiti- la mia voce non ammetteva repliche e lo capì immediatamente. Si sedette sul letto con un altro lamento di dolore, iniziò a spogliarsi. Lo aiutai con la maglia, le costole gli dovevano fare un male tremendo. Cominciai a curargli quest'ultime, per fortuna non era grave, solo doloroso, che diavolo gli era successo? Passai anche alle altre parti del corpo, i lividi sparivano al passaggio delle mie mani. Durante queste mie cure sentivo costantemente il suo sguardo sul viso. -Sei impazzito? Perché non ti sei curato?-   
-Perché il mana che mi è rimasto a disposizione è poco, ho preferito mantenermi in piedi e tornare il più in fretta possibile da te e sto tenendo stabile la sfera. Ha assorbito gran parte del potere che mi era rimasto dopo aver contenuto l’esplosione- Indicò una sacca poco distante, la osservai con diffidenza e apprensione, mi accarezzò il viso e sorrise -Non ti preoccupare, purtroppo il Focus reagisce in questo modo per liberarne il potere-   
Ero perplessa -Cercando di ammazzarti? Confortante-   
Ridacchiò -È una sorta di protezione di cui è munito-  
-Quindi mi devo ritenere fortunata per essere rimasta tutta intera, qualche anno fa-  
Mi studiava pensieroso -Non so perché abbia reagito così quella volta, è come se ti avesse riconosciuto e si sia attivato un comando, imprimendoti l’Ancora sulla mano, ma come?-  
-Mythal?- era l’unica che mi veniva in mente, negò sconsolato con la testa -Non esistevi ancora, neanche lei avrebbe potuto fare una cosa del genere…-  
Una volta finito si stese sul letto e chiuse gli occhi, avrei voluto fargli altre domande, ma era meglio se riposava prima. Tempo cinque minuti dormiva profondamente, a parte per la biancheria era nudo, presi le lenzuola e lo coprì. Era appena tornato esausto e ferito e la mia mente aveva delle fantasie, grandioso. Recuperai il mio libro, mi misi accanto a lui e lessi, finché non mi addormentai anche io.  
Aprii gli occhi, era ancora buio. Doveva essersi svegliato mentre dormivo e aver cambiato posizione, visto che ero tra le sue braccia, il problema non era tanto quello, ma avrei voluto sapere dove erano finiti i miei vestiti! Lo guardai, dormiva profondamente e mi teneva stretta. Mi stava facendo vedere questa parte di lui che trovai intrigante, lo strinsi sentendo che era eccitato. La voglia non mi mancava, cominciai ad accarezzarlo e lo svegliai, lo desideravo, dopo tre mesi che a malapena ci eravamo visti in sogno.  
Un fascio di luce fece capolino sul viso svegliandomi, mi girai per evitarlo e aprii gli occhi. Solas continuava a dormire, doveva averne passate tante se non si alzava all'alba come al solito, era sempre stato mattiniero. Gli accarezzai il viso e gli posai un bacio sulla guancia, mi sentivo rinata, mi era mancato da morire. Mi sistemai, lasciandolo riposare e uscii dalla camera, trovai Cassandra seduta a tavola che sfogliava delle lettere.   
-Solas è tornato vero? Quando c'è ti alzi sempre presto- sorrise e feci altrettanto   
-Che ore sono? È tornato stanotte, ferito non gravemente per fortuna, ma è tornato- risposi entusiasta   
-Sono le undici, devi decidere se fare colazione o aspettare il pranzo-  
Poco dopo arrivò anche Solas, molto più in forma di quando lo aveva visto la sera precedente.   
Gli parlai del combattimento combinando magia e pugnali, ne fu sorpreso e molto compiaciuto, era la soluzione che mi si adattava meglio, secondo lui -Non mi è nuova come abilità, ma non diffusa, bisogna saper controllare perfettamente il mana e soprattutto essere altrettanto abili con le armi, di solito non sono due specializzazioni che vanno d’accordo, nei combattimenti veloci saresti senza dubbio più letale di me-   
Sorrisi soddisfatta -Con la sfera che è successo?-   
Si fece serio -Era protetta bene, molto bene, si trovava nel tempio di Falon’Din era diventato uno dei peggiori. Comunque come per il tempio di Mythal abbiamo seguito il rituale e ci siamo poi ritrovati davanti altri elfi simili a noi, mi hanno riconosciuto come Fen'harel e a causa dei Vallaslin non hanno potuto sottrarsi all'ultimo ordine che avevano ricevuto. Uccidermi. È stato un massacro, qualcuno sono riuscito a bloccarlo e l'ho liberato e si è unito a noi- il suo sguardo era pieno di dolore, gli presi una mano tra le mie, sospirò -Per arrivare al Focus ho dovuto pensarci da solo, intorno erano state poste barriere magiche potenti e letali, come quelle che ti ho insegnato vhenan, è facile crearle, come sai, distruggerle senza morire il contrario. Alla fine ce l'ho fatta senza troppi danni-   
Lo guardai pensierosa, ero contenta che ci fosse questa fiducia tra noi -Quando mi hai contattato nel sogno, perché ce l'avevi con Abelas?-   
Mi guardò divertito -Nulla di importante, è un buon consigliere fidato, ma quando si fissa, diventa terribile, non è mai stato d'accordo che in questi mesi ti stessi vicino. In compenso quando gli ho ricordato che ora sei la nuova Mythal pensavo gli sarebbe venuto un colpo- ridacchiò -Ti ricordo che lui ora, come le altre sentinelle del tempio, sono sotto la tua influenza e sono i primi insieme a me che hanno sentito la sua rinascita-  
Non avevo ancora preso in considerazione questo aspetto, ora erano sotto il mio comando  
-Bhe, Abelas e gli altri non hanno nulla da temere da me, non intendo imporgli nessun ordine, né ora né mai. Anzi Solas non potresti togliere loro i Vallaslin?-   
Mi guardò compiaciuto -Gliel'ho proposto, ma per adesso non sembrano volersi separare da quello che sono stati, hanno sempre vissuto sotto Mythal per millenni, sarà il rispetto che provano ancora per lei che non riescono completamente ad andare avanti ed accettare questo mondo nato come mio errore- disse con rammarico   
Risposi -Non un così grande errore se siamo ora qua assieme-   
Mi sorrise -Infatti ho avuto la fortuna di incontrarti, vhenan, se no dubito sarei qui in questo momento-   
Gli strinsi la mano -Da quello che mi ha detto Mythal, la fortuna centra poco, non so in che modo, ma è stata lei a volere che ti incontrassi e a bere dal pozzo-   
Era sorpreso e ridacchiò -Quella donna era tremenda e dubito sia finita qui-  
Andammo nella nostra stanza e parlammo, aveva la sfera ed ora? -Solas quasi dimenticavo, tieni il tuo pendente- era sempre stato strano quell'oggetto, aveva la forma di una mandibola di lupo e attorno a sè un'aurea misteriosa come il suo proprietario.   
-Preferisco che lo tenga tu, attraverso di lui sento come stai e mi tranquillizza-   
-Come vuoi, tranquillizza anche me, soprattutto se non ci sei- dissi dolcemente  
Sorrise e mi tirò verso di lui prendendomi per i fianchi -Ora hai il Focus, che farai?-   
Mi guardò pensieroso -Toglierò il Velo, ma lo farò lentamente, molto lentamente, questo dovrebbe contenere i danni di entrambi i mondi e permettere all'Oblio di ritornare a essere quello che era, sto ancora valutando le probabili conseguenze però-  
-E i falsi Dei? Non dirmi che hai dei piani perché chiamo Cassandra. La risposta che mi diedi quel giorno mi fece capire solo che ti vuoi sacrificare, vuoi ucciderli uno alla volta o sbaglio?- lo fissai seria e preoccupata. Mise una mano sul mio viso accarezzandomi, mi guardava dolcemente.  
-Il piano un anno fa era rimasto quello, adesso è leggermente cambiato, non sono più da solo, insieme a te dovrebbe rivelarsi più semplice eliminarli-   
Ero sorpresa, mi voleva con sé per fare una cosa pericolosa -Ti senti bene? Non è che hai preso un colpo in testa? Mi vuoi veramente con te?- risposi divertita   
-Mai stato meglio e più serio, ora sei un Dio come me e cosa importante sai difenderti, non potrò mai fare a meno di preoccuparmi, ma non posso non riconoscerti come mia pari. Sono orgoglioso di te- quelle parole mi resero euforica, gli presi il viso tra le mani e lo baciai con passione.  
Bussarono alla porta, ci separammo. Leliana, studiò attentamente e freddamente Solas, che ricambiò l’attenzione -Cosa hai intenzione di fare?-   
-Trovare un altro modo-   
Continuava a fissarlo -Se non ci fosse?-  
Sospirò -Lo troverò- rispose serio   
-Non c’è bisogno di mentire ancora Solas, alla fine dipenderà tutto se sarai disposto a pagare il prezzo richiesto, e non mi sei mai sembrato esitante su questo punto-  
-Lo sono ora, per quanto possa essere sorprendente-  
-Non mi fido, lo sai e dubito lo farò mai, l’unica di cui hai la piena fiducia ce l’hai affianco vedi di non deludere almeno lei- si congedò con un cenno del capo e uscì.  
Lo fissai, il volto era inespressivo, gli presi una mano, la strinse e mi accarezzò il dorso con il pollice -Scusami, vado a prendere un po’ d’aria- lasciò andare la mia mano, andandosene dalla stanza.


	13. Capitolo 13

Leggeva e beveva il the, lo fissavo, ma non prestava attenzione, perché è preoccupato? E molto anche se beve the, lo odia. -Vhenan…- sospirai -Vhenan…- nulla da fare, completamente andato e non sta leggendo, è su quella pagina da almeno mezzora. Gli portai via il libro, mi rivolse un espressione confusa, mi abbassai alla sua stessa altezza puntandomi con le braccia sui braccioli della poltrona e fissandolo negli occhi -Cosa succede?-  
Mi fissò le labbra e tentò di baciarmi, lo evitai, sorrisi -Non cambiare discorso, allora?-  
Sospirò -Nulla- lo guardai incredula, nulla, certo -Va bene, come vuoi, non ti disturbare a venire a letto, mettiti comodo su quella poltrona- mi allontanai. Che faccia stupita, mi trattenni dal ridere.  
-Vhenan!- mi prese da una mano facendomi voltare verso di lui -Quindi?- mi circondò la vita con le braccia, mi fissò e scese sul collo baciandomi, chiusi gli occhi gustandomi quelle coccole, sorrisi   
-Dai, dimmi cosa c’è, stai tentando di sedurmi?- sentii il suo respiro vicino all’orecchio, cominciò a leccarmi il lobo, avvertii un piacevole formicolio. Lo allontanai un po’ mettendogli le mani sul petto e lo guardai seria -Solas…-   
-Non posso avere voglia di baciarti?- sorrise sarcastico  
Ah sì? Giochiamo a questo gioco allora -Io invece ho voglia di fare l’amore con te, ma si vede che preferisci la poltrona- lo sfidai  
Sospirò e mi guardò sconsolato -Va bene, sono solo vecchi ricordi che ritornano, visto che dobbiamo recarci a Skyhold, te ne avrei parlato molto presto- lo guardai confusa -Ricordi di una Skyhold molto più giovane come me. Non mi riferisco a quello che è successo qualche anno fa, vhenan- ero sorpresa -Tutto qua? Sicuro?-   
Sorrise -Sicuro- mi accarezzò il viso, si avvicinò con le sue labbra alla mie -Ma serennas-  
Sorrisi -Di cosa?- mi sfiorò con un bacio che non arrivò -Che ti preoccupi per me- mi catturò la bocca con foga, mi dischiuse le labbra e si insinuò con la lingua accarezzandomi il palato, cancellando ogni pensiero. I vestiti con un fruscio scivolarono via.

Mi misi comoda sul suo petto posandogli un bacio sulla spalla -Cosa dobbiamo andare fare a Skyhold?-   
-Pensavo ci fossi già arrivata-   
-Mmm… non ho avuto modo di pensare molto- replicai  
Ridacchiò e mi baciò sulla fronte -Togliamo il Velo, è il posto più adatto, dopotutto è dove l’ho messo- mi sollevai un poco e lo osservai -Stavi pensando a quello?-   
-Esatto- lo guardai curiosa -Perdonami preferirei non raccontare ora, forse un giorno te lo farò vedere-   
Sorrisi comprensiva, qualunque cosa fosse successa non voleva ancora condividerla -Capisco, ir abelas-  
-Tel abelas-   
-Quando partiamo?- sospirò -Più tardi, va bene?-   
-Va bene… Solas?-   
-Si?-   
-Porta i pennelli e il resto, voglio vedere la rotonda finita-  
Mi strinse e con un movimento veloce mi si mise sopra -Davvero?-   
Sorrisi divertita -Non te l’ho mai detto? Mi piacciono quegli affreschi, sei molto bravo- gli si illuminò il viso di gioia e mi baciò dolcemente.

Era già quasi passato un anno da quando avevo messo piede in quel luogo l’ultima volta. Non era cambiato molto, le ristrutturazioni che avevamo fatto reggevano bene, si era solo formato uno spesso strato di polvere, mi guardai in torno nostalgica. Ci posizionammo nella rotonda, gli affreschi non avevano subito cambiamenti, sembravano aspettare solo qualcuno che li ammirasse -Quindi finisci il dipinto e poi pensiamo al Velo?-  
-Stavo pensando, non sono più convinto della bozza che avevo fatto, non ha più valore- mi sedetti sulla scrivania, una volta perennemente sommersa dai libri -Cosa hai mente?-   
-Sorpresa- ridacchiai e lo osservai lavorare -Non hai bisogno di una mano?-   
-Magari dopo, per spostare l’impalcatura- ma sentilo, sbuffai, si diverte proprio.   
Lui Fen’harel, il Temibile Lupo, anche se me l’avesse detto gli avrei creduto? Non lo so nemmeno io, ma tutti abbiamo una parte nascosta e la sua è unica, non è mai stato designato come completamente buono o cattivo. È l’unico Dio che ha camminato tra gli Evanuris e i Dimenticati, che non si è confinato nell’Oblio o negli Abissi, che ha camminato tra il popolo ed è rimasto con il popolo facendo da guida e non ergendosi sopra agli altri come i suoi simili. Un giorno mi farai vedere cosa è successo vero?   
Ed io? Dovrei essere Mythal? Sarà così, ma non posso non pensare che sia assurdo, una Dea di amore, giustizia e vendetta. Forse sull’amore, ma sulla giustizia? Ho dovuto prendere delle decisioni in passato, e ho dovuto fare da giustizia, un ruolo che non ho mai amato particolarmente. Vendetta, è un sentimento pericoloso, non ho avuto modo di provare, per mia fortuna, ma il modo in cui trasforma Solas… se dovessero fargli del male o ai miei amici, con questi poteri, non oso immaginare fin dove potrei spingermi. Proprio io che non ho mai preso molto in considerazione gli antichi Dei, ora sono uno di loro?   
Follia pura.  
-Vhenan- mi riscossi dai miei pensieri e trovai i miei occhi grigi vicinissimi, balzai all’indietro   
-Che… che c’è?- mi guardò perplesso -Cosa pensavi?-   
-Nulla di importante, riflettevo sugli ultimi avvenimenti. Ti devo aiutare con l’impalcatura?-   
Sorrise -Sicura? Ti ho chiamata tre volte-   
Sorrisi dolcemente -Mi avevi detto che per togliere il Velo saresti entrato nell’Oblio, ma ora siamo qua, che piani hai?- mi guardò serio -Non ho…- la porta si aprì da sola, almeno sembrò così. Ci voltammo entrambi, un fragoroso rumore spezzò il silenzio, come se qualcuno avesse fatto cadere una sedia. Rimanemmo fermi, sussurrai -Hai mandato qualcuno dei tuoi?-   
Negò con la testa -Per quello che mi hanno riferito, non c’è nessuno ora e dei tuoi?-   
Sorrisi -Che io sappia no, ma sono nella tua stessa situazione- indicai le scale e salimmo nella biblioteca, ormai vuota, erano rimasti solo gli scaffali. Per poi spostarci sopra la sala del trono, sfoderai i pugnali, non volevo rischiare anche se difficilmente avremmo trovato qualcuno che fosse in grado di farci qualcosa. Intravidi una figura incappucciata e la porta della forgia chiudersi, non proprio il posto ideale per nascondersi, nessuna via di fuga, sempre che non sia una sorta di trappola, e sempre che sia da solo.   
-A me sembrava uno dei tuoi, quelle armature sono troppo scintillanti per fare la spia-   
Ridacchiò -Dici? Sarà meglio che la cambi anche io allora-   
Sorrisi sarcastica -No, tu puoi tenerla così- mi guardò incuriosito -Perché?- mi portai un dito sulle labbra, eravamo arrivati di fronte alla porta, con una magia la feci spalancare, non si vedeva nessuno, Solas creò una barriera su entrambi e varcammo la soglia. Con la coda dell’occhio vidi due figure veloci, non fecero in tempo a toccare la barriera, furono schiantati contro al muro e impossibilitati a muoversi da Solas, nei cui occhi balenava una tenue luce, non richiedeva un particolare sforzo a quanto pare, serio e attento, stava cacciando.   
Le armature sono elfiche, avevo visto giusto -Fatevi riconoscere, non doveva esserci nessuno qui- rinfoderai i pugnali, mi avvicinai e tolsi loro i cappucci, Nala ed Ian?!   
-Lasciali Solas, li conosco- mi sa che è stata Nala a fare tutto quel baccano, i due mi guardavano confusi e Solas perplesso -Come vuoi- ricaddero a terra.   
Sorrisi e li osservai, li mandavano in missione ora -Felice di rivedervi, Nala, Ian- continuavano a essere confusi. Nala mi osservò bene, disse esitante -Fen? Sei tu?- assentii con la testa, prima che potessi reagire mi abbracciò di colpo -Mi sei mancata! Sei sparita nel nulla!- ricambiai l’abbraccio   
-Scusami è complicato da spiegare, il mio nome è Yen- aveva il volto illuminato di felicità   
-Ma perché ora sei mora e hai gli occhi viola?-   
Sorrisi divertita -È il mio vero aspetto, mi spiace avervi ingannato, ma cercavo qualcuno-   
-Stai molto meglio così!- ridacchiai  
-Concordo- mugugnò il mio lupo, lo guardai di sottecchi. Ian ci osservava perplesso e lanciava occhiate cupe a Solas -Suggerirei di rientrare si gela- ci spostammo nella sala del trono.   
-Cosa ci fate qui? Mi era stato riferito che non era in programma alcuna ronda per questa settimana- disse Solas  
Rispose Ian -Con tutto il rispetto, non sappiamo chi sei e ho il dovere di rispondere solo ad un mio superiore-   
Solas sospirò e mi guardò -Ian io vi sono superiore di grado, quindi vi rivolgo la stessa domanda- decisamente non poteva dire di essere il capo o peggio Fen’harel.  
Era esitante -Va bene… ci è stato ordinato di passare a vedere se è tutto a posto e se trovavamo degli individui sospetti con una certa sfera, ma non so bene a cosa si riferissero, ci è stato mostrato un disegno e basta- che diavolo succede? Guardai il mio lupo, sembrava una statua, aveva uno sguardo perso e rifletteva -Chi ha dato l’ordine? Abelas?-   
-Abelas è stato mandato alla base principale- intervenne Solas   
Ian lo guardò sorpreso -Come lo sai?-   
Serio gli rivolse uno dei suoi sguardi micidiali che non ammetteva contraddizioni -Non sei tenuto a saperlo. Tornate alla base principale e riferite ciò ad Abelas , solo a lui. E rimanete lì, vi verrà assegnato un altro incarico-   
Ian era alterato -Non prendiamo ordini da te!-   
-Allora se ti fa sentire meglio fai finta che te l’abbia dato Yen- d’un tratto si celò nelle ombre. Maledizione alla sua testa bacata, sentii un leggero spostamento d’aria a cui seguì un tonfo con un urlo di dolore alle spalle, mi voltai, era stato immobilizzato di nuovo. Intimai a Nala di stare ferma con un movimento della mano. Solas sospirò e si voltò lentamente, ancorando le braccia alla schiena. Gli posai una mano sul braccio, lo lasciò andare -Ian non fare idiozie, per il tuo bene fate quanto vi ha detto, vi potete fidare, se non di lui, di me- mi osservò contrariato e si rivolse con rabbia e sfida a Solas, -Va bene, non ho scelta comunque-   
-No una scelta ci sarebbe, per riferire un messaggio basta un uomo solo- proferì Solas freddo e distaccato. Ian lo guardò sorpreso e abbassò la testa, io in compenso gli lanciai un’occhiataccia.  
Solas si rivolse a me -Ti aspetto di là- non hai esagerato?   
-Va bene- lo guardammo rientrare nella rotonda.   
-Chi è quel bastardo?- replicò Ian rabbioso  
Lasciai correre, sospirai ed ignorai la domanda -I miei insegnamenti non sembra ti siano entrati in testa, se avesse voluto ora saresti già morto- lo sgridai -Studiare l’avversario ricordi? E mantenere il sangue freddo… come stai?-   
Si massaggiava la spalla e riprese da terra i pugnali che aveva lasciato cadere -Tutto sommato bene-   
Mi voltai verso Nala -Tu, tutto a posto?- era sorpresa e perplessa -Sì certo, ma chi è? Mi sembra di averlo già visto…- per fortuna non aveva l’armatura dorata, a quanto pare viene riconosciuto per quello. Evitai ancora la domanda -Bene, allora vi conviene andare, siete passati dallo specchio vero?-   
Intervenne Ian -È un mago? Non mi piace, soprattutto come ti guarda- rimasi basita, avevo notato un tono sprezzante? Mi sa che mi sentirò dire la stessa cosa da lui dopo -Nala, come sta Shani?-   
Sorrise -Sta bene, sarà contenta quando verrà a sapere che ti ho incontrato-   
-Bene, vedrò di far spostare anche lei alla base principale. Ora dovrei andare e anche voi, non è escluso che ci rivedremo presto- Nala mi abbracciò di nuovo, Ian continuava a guardarmi confuso   
-State attenti- li osservai allontanarsi verso il giardino.  
Ritornai alla rotonda, era inginocchiato e mischiava i colori, mi appoggiai alla scrivania e lo fissai  
-Non hai esagerato?- si alzò e continuò a guardare la bozza sul muro   
-Scusami, ma questo è un altro motivo per cui non avrei voluto averti vicino…- rimasi in silenzio -Devo farmi rispettare, soprattutto dalle teste calde come lui e quello è un modo diretto ed efficace. Stiamo già organizzando una guerra, mi ci manca solo l’insubordinazione, lo sai meglio di me-   
Sospirai -Lo so, quindi non mi volevi vicino perché non vuoi far vedere che sai essere anche autoritario? Lo hai fatto notare poche volte, ma avevo in parte visto questa tuo modo di fare, soprattutto quando ti arrabbi o non sei d’accordo, anche se hai cercato di celarlo il più possibile-   
Si voltò verso di me, con un mezzo sorriso -Si nota quando mi arrabbio? Lo terrò a mente, potrebbe sempre tornare utile per migliorare- mi si avvicinò e si appoggiò da parte a me sulla scrivania -Comunque non mi piace l’attenzione che ti porge quel ragazzino-   
Ecco lo sapevo. Ragazzino? Trattenni un sorriso divertito per quella definizione data ad un uomo adulto -Mmm… non dirmi che sei geloso?-   
-Geloso? Mi fido ciecamente di te e quello che ti ho fatto passare in questi tre anni è prova di ulteriore fiducia, però mi da fastidio- disse un po’ seccato   
Sorrisi compiaciuta, è proprio un adulatore -Per la sfera? Chi sa che ce l’hai?-   
Sospirò pensieroso -Ottima domanda, sono pochissimi che sanno che la cercavo e ancora di meno che ora è in mio possesso… Abelas avvierà qualche indagine interna e vedremo chi è questo nuovo nemico-   
-Fammi sapere se ti serve qualche appoggio, Leliana e i ragazzi ne sarebbero entusiasti- aggiunsi  
-Certo- rimanemmo entrambi pensierosi in silenzio.  
-Quindi? Finiamo questo affresco?- sorrise -Con piacere-  
Passai le restanti ore ad osservarlo, finché non fu finito. -Come ti sembra?- sorrisi, ero commossa.  
Al centro due lupi, uno nero e l’altro bianco, guardavano entrambi verso l’alto dove era posta la sfera da cui partivano diversi raggi, verso il Velo. Ma la cosa importante erano le code dei lupi, si stringevano. Non era più da solo.  
Mi avvicinai e gli feci passare un braccio dietro alla schiena per abbracciarlo, stringendomi a lui   
-Decisamente il migliore, senza togliere niente agli altri- contraccambiò l’abbraccio.   
-Prima che ci interrompessimo, non dovresti farlo dall’Oblio per il Velo?-  
-Se lo volessi distruggere sì, ma ho intenzione solo di assottigliarlo poco a poco, così vedremo anche gli effetti che avrà su questo mondo e l’Oblio, spero sarà meno traumatico per tutti-   
Ci posizionammo nel cortile esterno, mi allontanai da lui come richiesto, tirò fuori la sfera dalla sacca in cui l’aveva riposta. Iniziò a lievitare e a essere circondata da una barriera verde. La alzò sopra la propria testa e mormorò qualcosa, gli si illuminarono gli occhi. Partì un fulmine che si conficcò e diffuse nel Velo che tremò e si illuminò per qualche secondo, continuando a essere solcato da scariche elettriche verdi. Solas cadde in ginocchio e corsi da lui sostenendolo, in torno si erano formate sul lastricato delle bruciature nere causate dalla magia. Il Focus era rotolato poco distante, smettendo di emettere potere.   
-Solas! Solas!- maledizione!! È svenuto! O almeno spero sia solo svenuto!   
Cominciò a scendere qualche goccia di pioggia, magnifico! Lanciai una barriera, ci manca solo di bagnarsi completamente. Lo feci stendere appoggiandogli la testa sulle mie gambe e aspettai. Facevo fatica a respirare, ero in ansia, lo osservavo e gli accarezzavo il viso. Prima o poi mi verrà un infarto! Dai, ma vhenan svegliati! Ti prego! Gli occhi mi si riempirono di lacrime, li chiusi, il viso mi si bagnò. Cavolo! Cavolo!  
-Mi sembra eccesivo piangere- li riaprì e lo trovai a fissarmi con quegli occhi magnifici   
Abbozzai un sorriso -Idiota- perché mi devi sempre spaventare? Sorrise anche lui -Una domanda, perché io dovrei tenere l’armatura scintillante?-   
Lo guardai perplessa, cioè ora? Ridacchiai -Perché ti sta benissimo ma’arlath-   
Era sorpreso -Mi sembra un buon motivo-  
-Direi di sì-


	14. Capitolo 14

Stavamo cenando e Solas era perso nei suoi pensieri, si accorse che lo fissavo, distolsi lo sguardo

-Scusa, stavo pensando il da farsi, è giunto il momento di spostarsi alla base principale, manco da troppo tempo e Abelas mi chiede quando avrò finito le vacanze- ridacchiò.

Sorrisi compiaciuta, avrei visto volentieri la base -Verrò dovunque con te, Solas. Magari riuscirò a vedere anche Nala e gli altri-

Era curioso -E la testa calda?- sorrisi divertita -Anche lui-

Si lasciò andare sulla sedia sconsolato -La mia pazienza non è infinita-

-Basterà stargli lontano- mi guardò serio -È lui che non ti starà lontano- rispose seccato.

Ridacchiai, mi alzai e gli sedetti in braccio mettendogli le braccia intorno al collo, lo fissai negli occhi -Il Temibile Lupo è geloso?- mi abbracciò la vita -Ho detto che mi fido di te, è di lui che non mi fido- sbuffò -Sono troppo vecchio per questi giochetti, purtroppo a quelli come lui va fatto capire qual’è il loro posto-

-Sembri essere esperto, devi aver avuto il tuo bel da fare da giovane- lo provocai e mi rivolse un sorrisetto, si alzò tenendomi in braccio -Ehi, non rispondi?-

-Sono vecchio, devo andare a letto presto-

-Solas?- mi guardò -Ti amo- gli si scaldò lo sguardo -Anche io- sorrisi -Dove mi stai portando?-

-A concretizzare quello che hai detto-

Partimmo la mattina successiva, indossai l'armatura elfica, ci congedammo da Dorian e dissi a Cassandra di farmi avere notizie su avvenimenti strani, visto che il Velo era meno efficace ora e non saremmo tornati, non tanto presto.

Attraversammo parecchi specchi, era un labirinto -Come fai? Mi sarei già persa-

Ridacchiò -Non per nulla gli Eluvian sono miei-

Passammo l’ultimo, ci trovammo davanti delle sentinelle, che si rilassarono dopo aver riconosciuto Solas.

Poco più avanti un tempio proprio dedicato a Fen'harel, l’esterno era delimitato da varie colonne, sulle pareti vari mosaici, era stato attrezzato per qualsiasi evenienza, molte tende, una forgia, decisamente più grande della piccola base dove ero stata per un mese. Il terreno su cui era disposto il tutto, era sospeso in aria, sopra ad una valle enorme.

Ogni volta che lo notavano, veniva salutato con profondo rispetto e con sorrisi sinceri, un elfo gli si avvicinò informandolo che procedeva tutto senza problemi.

Io invece venivo osservata con curiosità, soprattutto da quando avevo abbassato il cappuccio. Solas vedendomi un po' a disagio mi prese per mano, la cosa non migliorò la situazione, anzi ora sentivo anche sguardi ostili, ma cercai di ignorarli.

Entrammo in una stanza ampia, con un tavolo enorme al centro, pieno di carte e mappe, doveva essere la sala da guerra. In un angolo c'era un elfo seduto, che appena ci vide si alzò e ci venne incontro, Abelas, era da mesi che non lo vedevo. Appena mi notò, assunse un’espressione preoccupata, non gli andavo proprio a genio. Ci salutò e si rivolse a Solas

-Dopo quando hai tempo ti devo parlare- e se andò. -Non mi sopporta proprio...-

-Se ne farà una ragione, ti ha visto e deve credere per forza che sei Mythal, non può negare quello che sente-

-Qualche traccia degli individui che vogliono la tua sfera?-

-Stiamo tenendo sotto sorveglianza i comandanti presenti alla base dove ti sei ritrovata, voglio vedere dove mi portano, purtroppo sembra ne sia corrotto più di uno- rispose serio

-Corrotti o tenuti sotto controllo in qualche modo?-

-Quando li abbiamo arruolati era tutto normale…- lo interruppi -Anche io ero in regola-

Sorrise -Infatti, comunque sembrano senzienti e stiamo aspettando il momento buono-

-Qualche idea su chi ci sia dietro?-

Rifletté -Quelli che conoscevano l’esistenza del Focus sono tutti morti da millenni ormai, ma quando l’aveva Corypheus è stato visto da molti-

Ero pensierosa -Giusto da millenni, ma…- è un idea stupida o assurda non so neanche se sia fattibile

-Ma cosa vhenan?- domandò attento e curioso

-Forse è un’idiozia, ma un demone o uno spirito potrebbe usarlo? O comunque manipolare qualcuno perché glielo porti, non lo so…se i falsi Dei restano ancora fuori combattimento per adesso…c’è qualcuno a cui gioverebbe il loro ritorno o il caos in generale?-

Mi guardò perplesso, abbassai lo sguardo -Lo so è una stupidaggine- dissi sconsolata

Mi alzò il viso e sorrise -Non del tutto, farò controllare e spero che quello che mi è venuto in mente non si riveli tale- lo guardai confusa

-Preferisco tenere questa considerazione per me, ci devo pensare su anche io- sorrisi -Come vuoi-

Uscimmo dalla stanza e mi guidò di nuovo prendendomi per mano, percepii altra ostilità, interessante, mi fece entrare in una camera.

-Di là se hai bisogno c'è il bagno, non vorrei lasciarti da sola, ma devo controllare un po' di cose-

Sorrisi -Non ti preoccupare, non sono una bambina, esplorerò un po' in giro, cercando di non fare guai- sorrise divertito e mi diede un bacio sulla guancia ed uscì.

Quando è nei panni del Temibile lupo è più attraente, anche il tono di voce cambia e infonde rispetto. Mi guardai attorno, tolsi la corazza dell'armatura indossando delle vesti più leggere ed uscii a curiosare, l'atmosfera era simile a Skyhold, gente che aveva parecchio da fare, chi curava, cucinava, forgiava. Poco distante comandanti che urlavano sui soldati che tiravano con l’arco o avevano la spada. Mi appoggiai ad un parapetto e guardai di sotto, foreste ed un lago enorme di un azzurro elettrico, non sarebbe stato male esplorare, mi piaceva stare in mezzo alla natura.

Passi alle spalle, mi voltai, tre elfe, non hanno perso tempo, vedo. Era ridicolo, non mi capitava da quando ero una ragazzina, mantenni la pazienza, cercai di essere amichevole.

-Posso fare qualcosa per voi?- chiesi

Rispose una delle tre -Ti abbiamo vista arrivare con Fen'harel, sembrate in confidenza, chi sei?-

Situazione assurda, non usavano neanche il suo nome, avrei potuto presentarmi come Mythal, tanto per divertirmi a vedere le facce sorprese, non mi sembrava il caso però, risposi sinceramente alla fine, cercando di tenere un tono normale

-Mi chiamo Yen e sono la compagna di Solas-

Le espressioni erano comunque uno spasso, ci misero un minuto buono a riprendersi

-Come puoi essere la sua compagna? Sei una sh’amlen e lui un Dio, non potrebbe mai guardare una come te!-

Ok mi sembrava davvero di essere tornata ad avere quindici anni al campo Dalish, che provocazione scadente, ma quanti anni avevano? Sospirai, non mi andava di litigare, su una cosa così frivola poi -Le cose che vi piacciano o no stanno così, che ci crediate o no, non mi interessa, ora suppongo che abbiate dei compiti a voi assegnati- avevo resuscitato la mia maschera da Inquisitore, ero seria e il tono da comando.

Stavano per controbattere quando arrivò proprio in quel momento Shani.

-Che diavolo ci fate qui voi tre!? Tornate immediatamente hai vostri posti! Visto che non sapete obbedire agli ordine non farete pause oggi!-

Le guardammo allontanarsi velocemente. Poi si rivolse a me, osservandomi perplessa

-Fen? O Yen? Come ti devo chiamare?-

Le sorrisi -Mi perdoni? Ma non potevo dire nulla, suppongo che Nala e Ian te l’abbiano raccontato, comunque sono Yen-

Mi si avvicinò appoggiandosi al parapetto e guardando giù -Se ti trovo qui suppongo sia finita bene con il capo- sorrise divertita -Qualche notizia interessante per questo povero soldato annoiato a morte da Nala che continua a parlare di te come se fossi resuscitata e Ian che è diventato più scorbutico del solito, borbottando insulti su un certo mago-

-Andiamo bene- ridacchiai

-E lo dici a me? Da quel che ho capito il mago che ha messo in ginocchio Ian è il tuo ragazzo nonché il nostro capo, non mi guardare così! Ho cercato di spiegarlo a quella testa di legno, ma dovrai parlare chiaro con lui per farlo smettere-

-Lo farò, per il suo bene più che altro, non vorrei che Solas perda la pazienza, visto che Ian sembra fatto apposta-

Mi osservava e sembrava esitare -Qua al campo principale lo chiamano Fen’harel… è solo un soprannome o…è assurdo!- già, chissà se avrei reagito anche io così in passato?

-No, non è un soprannome, lui è Fen’harel e le storie dalish che si raccontano su di lui sono sbagliate, se è questo che ti preoccupa, magari quando abbiamo tempo entrambe ti posso dire qualcosa- mi guardò confusa -È un mago molto potente e sì, è immortale-

Colpita e affondata -Che!? Ora sei tu che mi prendi in giro!-

Ridacchiai -No non lo farei mai- avrei scelto un altro giorno per dirle che sono Mythal, uno shock alla volta -Quindi quanti anni ha?-

-Non gliel’ho mai chiesto, ma poco mi importa visto che di aspetto rimane sempre così- era sbalordita -A parte per queste cose è una persona normalissima-

-Per quali standard scusa?- ridacchiai -Bhe, per i miei per esempio, in questi anni ho visto tante di quelle cose strane che è difficile stupirmi-

Mi osservava incuriosita -Una cosa alla volta, comincia a metabolizzare quello che ti ho appena detto, sono storie molte lunghe le mie-

Sorrise -Concordo, adesso devo andare, sta arrivando il tuo lupo poi- ridacchiai.

Si allontanò e osservai Solas che si avvicinava con le mani ancorate dietro alla schiena e come al solito assorto nei suoi pensieri.

Mi si fermò di fronte -Novità?-

-Non sapevo avessi delle fan- mi rivolse un espressione persa -Delle fan?-

-Già- gli accarezzai la stola la lupo -Questa armatura ti rende particolarmente affascinante-

Sorrise -Ora chi è che è gelosa?-

-Gelosa dici? Neanche un po’, con la fatica che ho fatto io per convincerti a stare assieme dubito esista qualcuna altrettanto pazza-

Mi guardò dolcemente e si avvicinò ad un palmo dal viso -Mi perdonerai mai?-

Sorrisi divertita e gli posai un bacio fiducioso senza fretta -Chissà…- e riappoggiai le labbra alle sue, rise.

-Tutto a posto?-

-Per adesso sembrerebbe di sì-

-Anche il Velo?-

-Stiamo vedendo un po’ come va, ma si mantiene stabile, niente demoni o alterazione di qualche tipo per adesso, i manufatti elfici che abbiamo attivato anni fa stanno svolgendo bene il loro lavoro, rendendo più elastico il Velo, non rischiamo che vada in frantumi, visto che diventerà sempre più fragile e la sua resistenza tenderà a cedere sempre di più-

Sospirai sollevata -Siamo solo all’inizio…quando lo assottiglierai ancora facendomi venire un infarto?-

Mi accarezzò il viso -Qualche mese, non so ancora, ma come hai detto tu niente fretta, non voglio fare errori stavolta-

Con la coda dell’occhio vidi un soldato aspettare poco lontano imbarazzato -Ti stanno aspettando- si girò e sbuffò -Va bene, ci vediamo dopo-

Mi sentii osservata e vidi Ian guardarmi sconsolato andandosene poi in fretta.

Sospirai, parlargli eh? Decisi di incamminarmi e curiosare ancora un po’ in giro, è proprio enorme questo posto, spero di non perdermi, percorsi tutto il perimetro del tempio e mi appoggiai ad un altro parapetto, la vallata continuava ad espandersi, formata da un enorme foresta, le montagne in lontananza piene di neve.

-Quindi le cose stanno così?- mi voltai -Proprio così Ian, mi dispiace-

Era amareggiato, scattò in avanti. Non me l’aspettavo. Presa completamente alla sprovvista. Non riuscii ad evitarlo. Le tenaglie del disgusto mi afferrarono lo stomaco. No!!! Mi irrigidii e furiosa lo spinsi via tirandogli uno schiaffo -Pensi di cambiare qualcosa così?!- replicai sprezzante, mi strofinai la bocca sul braccio disgustata.

-Non capisco come tu possa preferire un mago, un mostro che ha tradito la nostra gente per il suo torna conto- non riuscii a trattenere una risata cinica, mi guardò allarmato e io con disprezzo, sibilai -Non sai minimamente di cosa parli, ti consideravo migliore di così, ma purtroppo mi sono sbagliata-

La vendetta per avermi toccato, prese il sopravvento, sentivo ancora le sue mani sulle spalle con cui mi aveva tenuta ferma e il suo respiro, un brivido di ribrezzo mi percosse e istintivamente eseguii un movimento con la mano verso di lui, crollò in ginocchio come se gli fossero stati messi dei pesi, mi rivolse un espressione spaventata, sorpresa e inorridita.

-Esatto, sono anche io una maga o un mostro come preferisci, stammi lontano e prega che Fen’harel non lo scopra, se non vuoi essere sbranato- annullai l’incantesimo e mi allontanai.

Era già il terzo bicchiere di sidro, ma quella orribile sensazione mi rimaneva addosso. Per mia fortuna avevo trovato l’area che era stata adibita a taverna, qualcuno mi toccò la spalla, alzai il viso. Shani.

-Serviti pure, offro io- e svuotai il bicchiere, un aroma dolce mi pervase la gola, ma non c’era nulla da fare, il ricordo e ancora peggio quello che avevo provato non scomparivano.

-A quanto pare non so giudicare le persone finché non è troppo tardi- restava ad ascoltare -Se non vuoi più avere a che fare con me, fai pure-

-Ti sei chiarita con Ian, bene, decisamente ora ti starà alla larga- affermò calma

Sorrisi soddisfatta -Perfetto, perché se ripenso a quello che ha fatto o detto e me lo ritrovo davanti, potrei fare qualcosa di cui poi mi pentirò-

-Cosa ha fatto?- la guardai afflitta, ma ancora in ira -Mi ha baciato con la forza, oltre ad avere insultato Solas e la mia natura- avrei preferito non spiegare, voglio dimenticare il più in fretta possibile.

-Capisco… è proprio un’idiota, tutto sommato gli è andata di lusso anche la seconda volta-

Ero confusa -Seconda volta?-

Sorrise -Far arrabbiare due maghi in poco tempo e avere ancora tutti i pezzi al loro posto è fortuna- sfoggiai un sorrisetto.

Stavo per versarmi ancora da bere, ma mi fermai e spinsi la bottiglia a Shani, non ho mai bevuto per ubriacarmi e non inizierò ora, ed essendo tutto sommato resistente all’alcool altro che una bottiglia di sidro. Sarebbe servito quell’intruglio che mi aveva fatto bere Bull, dopo solo tre bicchieri ero andata completamente, infatti avevo vaghi ricordi di Sera e sull’appendere a testa in giù qualcuno, ma poi il nulla. Comunque l’ideale dopo che Solas mi aveva lasciato, ma un tantino estremo per questa situazione. La soluzione per cancellare questa disgustosa sensazione è una sola.

-Me l’avresti detto prima o poi?-

Ridacchiai -Te l’ho detto che ho molto da raccontare, ma ci sarei arrivata, quel bastardo l’ha scoperto nel modo peggiore e ben gli sta-

-Hai intenzione di dirlo a Fen’harel?-

Risposi seria -Se lo volessi vedere morto sì-

Mi rivolse un espressione preoccupata -Arriverebbe a tanto?-

-Sì arriverebbe a tanto e ci metterebbe un secondo, te lo posso assicurare-

Si fece seria -Andiamo a prendere un po’ d’aria, non si respira qui-

Mi alzai e la seguii, ci fermammo vicino a una colonna, mi appoggiò le mani sulle spalle

-Stai bene?- le feci un mezzo sorriso -Bene, ma delusa tutto qui-

-Quindi sei una maga eh? E pensare che quella volta stava piovendo e quel maledetto fuoco non voleva sapere di accendersi e tu allora hai fatto qualcosa, vero?- ricordai il freddo patito, ci avevano mandato ad esplorare i dintorni e cercare risorse, avevamo provato per parecchio senza successo, la legna era troppo umida, poi una volta che si era distratta avevo dato un aiutino al fuoco.

La abbracciai di colpo, rimase rigida per la sorpresa, ma poi contraccambiò l’abbraccio -Grazie- mi strinse di più -E di cosa? Chiamami ogni volta che c’è da insultarlo- ridacchiai

-Così però divento davvero geloso- ci staccammo sorprese, era appoggiato ad una colonna e ci guardava sorridendo, mi si scaldò il cuore e cominciai subito a sentirmi un po’ meglio, lo volevo accarezzare e baciare. Shani mi fece l’occhiolino -Ci vediamo domani- e si allontanò.

-Come è andata og…- gli saltai addosso baciandolo con foga, ci staccammo senza fiato.

-C’è qualcosa che non va?- rimasi sorpresa e sorrisi dolcemente, ma come fai a leggermi dentro?

-Tutto bene, mi sei mancato e ho voglia di baciarti- gli catturai di nuovo la bocca approfondendo il bacio, solo tu puoi toccarmi, sono solo tua.

-Vhenan così mi fai impazzire- sorrisi e lo strinsi appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla, ricambiò l’abbraccio -Tutto bene?-

-Sì tutto bene, perché me lo chiedi ancora?- mi guardò con un leggero sorriso sul volto

-Perché hai uno sguardo diverso dal solito e anche la tua voce non ha la stessa allegria- mi baciò di nuovo -E sai di sidro, tu non bevi spesso- ridacchiai, mi conosci così bene?

-Sono solo stanca e non potevo non bere in compagnia, no?- sembrava convinto, almeno spero.

-Ti sei cambiato?- portava la tunica da apostata beige e sopra lo smanicato con cappuccio di un rosso scarlatto -L’armatura ora di sera comincia a pesare e vorrei stare tranquillo anche io, senza che ogni volta mi vengano a cercare-

-Perché senza armatura non ti trovano?- scherzai, ridacchiò -Certo, ma così sanno che voglio essere lasciato stare- mi strinse di più a sé e si irrigidì, lo guardai in viso, attento e minaccioso.

Non avevo bisogno di voltarmi, intuii chi aveva visto, Ian.

Gli misi una mano sul viso -Guardami- si abbandonò ad essa e incatenò lo sguardo al mio, sorrisi, feci scivolare la mano sulla nuca e lo tirai verso di me baciandolo con passione, lui lo approfondì con fare possessivo. Ci staccammo senza fiato -Se né andato?- mi guardava ipnotizzato.

Sorrisi -Se mi guardi così sei tu che mi fai impazzire- avvicinò di nuovo le sue labbra morbide e calde alle mie -Mmm…davvero?-

D’un tratto la magia fu interrotta da fischi e applausi, ci voltammo e l’imbarazzo prese il sopravvento, le guance mi si scaldarono, si era riunito un piccolo gruppo di elfi.

-A quanto pare abbiamo dato spettacolo- era controllato come al solito e gli occhi brillavano emozionati, questa sua compostezza aumentava la mia ammirazione nei suoi confronti e mi dava un infinita sicurezza -Oh bhe, sono a corto di pettegolezzi, domani lo saprà già tutta la base-

Lo guardai con finto rimprovero, gli afferrai la mano trascinandolo fino in camera, lo spinsi decisa sul letto e lo sovrastai a cavalcioni, ridacchiò divertito -Come siamo aggressive- gli accarezzai il viso passando il pollice sulle labbra, guardandolo dolcemente e con desiderio crescente di entrambi, mi sdraiai su di lui appoggiando il seno al suo petto e cominciai a baciarlo lentamente sul collo assaporando ogni centimetro della sua pelle e scendendo sempre più giù fin dove permetteva lo scollo della maglia. Gemette. Mi blocco i fianchi e spinse il mio centro contro al suo per poi invertire velocemente le posizioni. I vestiti scivolarono via, mi fissò con occhi ardenti di desiderio.

-Ara las mir lath bellanaris1- mi emozionai ancora di più e mi sistemai meglio sotto di lui, invitandolo a continuare -Bellanaris emma sa’lath2- sorrise di gioia, adoravo vederlo sorridere, mi si scaldò il cuore. Mi baciò con foga facendomi sua.

 

 

1 Ti darò il mio amore per l’eternità  
2 Per sempre mio unico amore  
Bellanaris: per sempre/per l’eternità  
Sh’amlen: umano *io in quel contesto l'ho usato come insulto*


	15. Capitolo 15

Annoiata mi rifugiai in biblioteca, avrei dovuto discutere con Solas per darmi qualche occupazione, se no sarei morta davvero di noia o avrei finito i libri.

Mi avventurai tra gli scaffali tirando giù qualche volume più o meno spesso, il luogo era impregnato dell’odore di carta, polvere e di vecchio, ogni libro era intatto e in perfette condizioni, gli scaffali che li contenevano intarsiati finemente, il silenzio dava maggiore misticità e importanza a quel posto che aveva superato le ere indenne. Come ogni parte del tempio era decorato da mosaici raffiguranti per le maggior parte Fen’harel, ma sporadicamente in segno di rispetto anche Mythal, proseguì finché non arrivai al limitare di un’area chiusa, sbirciai al di là del divisorio, notai libri molto vecchi e particolari.

Si avvicinò un elfo -Qui può entrare solo Fen’harel- lo osservai, può entrare solo Solas?

Da quel che ho visto è perché sono nell’Antica Lingua e anche l’elfo che ho davanti è altrettanto antico, vediamo se…

-Ar melana dirthavaren. Revas vir anaris1-

Sgranò gli occhi incredulo, balbettò -Come fai a…- sorrisi aspettando la vera risposta, disse esitante -Amae lethalas2- abbassò il volto

-Ma serennas, hahren- Si fece da parte e varcai la soglia. Vediamo un po’ cosa trovo.

Decisamente interessante, stanno riempiendo parecchi vuoti che ho su Arlathan e sulla storia elfica in generale. La guerra non viene nominata, si elogiano gli Evanuris. Vediamo se trovo altro. La mattinata e buona parte del pomeriggio trascorse senza che me ne accorgessi.

-Ecco dove sei!- alzai il volto, lasciai il libro sul tavolo e mi stiracchiai indolenzita, ero stata seduta per troppo tempo, ora la fame si faceva sentire e avevo bisogno di aria.

-Meno male che sono io quello che leggo troppo- sorrise divertito -Che ci fai qua? Di solito questa parte…- lo interruppi -È riservata a te, me l’hanno detto, ma era un peccato non leggere tutti questi libri interessati-

Si appoggiò alla scrivania -Interessanti eh? Già lo pensavo anche io una volta-

Lo studiai perplessa -Una volta? Bhe decisamente sono disseminati di censure-

Ridacchiò -Esatto, ma come hai fatto a passare?- mi osservò da capo a piedi, scherzai

-Con il mio fascino-

Sorrise -Ma davvero? Vhenan?-

Ridacchiai -Non ti preoccupare fa il suo lavoro diligentemente, ho notato che è un elfo uguale a te, diciamo e ho detto una cosa che solo uno come lui poteva sapere- era curioso

Ripetei -Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris1- mi guardò sorpreso -Oh, quello…come al solito la tua intelligenza ti fa onore, e ha risposto correttamente?- assentii con la testa

-Già, come dimenticare…- si era perso nei suoi pensieri ricordando eventi che in questi libri non avrei mai trovato.

Mi alzai e lo accarezzai in viso, riscuotendolo dal suo passato, sorrisi -Tu hai già mangiato?-

-Non proprio, un pezzo di pane di corsa, andiamo- mi prese per mano guidandomi fino in taverna.

-Non c’è nessun incarico vacante? Anche qualcosa da fare finché non trovi qualcuno, sempre se non vuoi farmi morire di noia- ridacchiò -Chiederò ad Abelas è lui che si occupa di queste cose-

-Scusate, ma non ho potuto non sentire, starei cercando qualcuno che mi accompagni per esplorare la vallata, visto che sono tutti occupati in altri compiti, ma non ho intenzione di compiere il mio da sola, sarebbe da incoscienti-

Mi alzai e abbracciai Shani dalle spalle -Per me va benissimo, Solas?- studiò entrambe, soffermandosi su di me, lievemente preoccupato, sospirò -Va bene, ma non state via troppo e state attente, anche se la vallata dovrebbe essere sicura-

-Bene, allora partiamo domani mattina- stava per andare, ma la trattenni -Nala?-

-È stata messa di pattuglia allo specchio-

-Allo specchio? Nala? Mi immagino che fila di lamentele avrà quanto torna-

-Già, quindi scapperei per qualche giorno- ci fissammo un attimo e scoppiammo a ridere

-Hai ragione, quindi a domani mattina- la guardai allontanarsi

-Sono contento che hai trovato qualcuno con cui parlare oltre a me- mi osservava con un sorriso stampato in faccia, -E tu?-

-Io?-

-Hai trovato qualcuno con cui parlare oltre a me?-

Mi guardò pensieroso –Bhe, Abelas è una buona compagnia-

-Spero che parliate di altro a parte distruzione del Velo, rivolta degli elfi del Tevinter e altri piani fuori dall’ordinario- era divertito -Oh sì, per esempio di te- lo guardai incuriosita -Di me?-

-Già, dell’effetto che hai su di me-

-E scommetto che ad Abelas non piace neanche un po’ questo effetto, non fa che evitarmi, lo vedevo più alla base quando non sapeva chi fossi che adesso-

Ridacchiò -È fatto così- sorrisi divertita -Se lo dici tu-

Era l’alba, mi vestii e presi il necessario mettendo il tutto in una borsa e agganciando i pugnali nei foderi, Solas indugiava ancora a letto. Mi chinai su di lui -Figurati se stai ancora dormendo, non mi inganni- comparve un sorriso sul volto e aprì gli occhi -Non mi saluti? Pazienza- stavo per ritirami su, quando mi tirò verso di lui e mi abbracciò -Stai attenta-

Sorrisi -Sto andando a fare un giro, non vado mica in guerra- lo baciai, continuava a guardarmi preoccupato -Riuscirai a stare da solo per qualche giorno, senza fare disastri vero?-

-Non lo so ci devo pensare-

Tirai fuori dallo scollo dell’armatura il suo pendente -Ho questo e senti come sto, no? Non fare il cupo e fatalista mentre sono via-

Ridacchiò -Agli ordini, ma vhenan- sorrisi e lo baciai ancora.

Uscii dalla stanza e andai da Shani che mi aspettava all’Eluvian -Preso tutto? Salutato il tuo lupo?- sorrisi divertita -Bene andiamo-

Con gli Eluvian raggiungemmo la vallata, guardai in su scorgendo la base principale, siamo decisamente in alto. Nella foresta sembrava tutto tranquillo, la luce del sole filtrava tra le foglie degli alberi creando un gioco di luce piacevole e strano, ci incamminammo.

-Quindi che cerchiamo?-

-Più che cercare qualcosa, è una ronda, vediamo se notiamo qualcosa di strano e poi riferiamo-

-Come al solito-

-Già, andiamo fino al lago? Dalla base sembrava un ottimo posto per accamparsi, ma non pare anche a te che abbia un colore strano?-

-Strano? Perché? Bhe è la prima volta che vedo un colore così intenso, ma magari è solo l’effetto del sole e l’altezza da cui l’abbiamo osservato fino adesso-

-Mmm…può darsi- ridacchiai -Non ti vedo convinta-

-No infatti, ma mi conosci, devo controllare di persona. Ci vorrà parecchio, mi racconti qualcosa? Com’è essere innamorata di un Dio?-

Riflettei, prima volta che qualcuno mi poneva la domanda -Complicato-

Sorrise -Complicato? Come sei eloquente, come l’hai conosciuto? Non penso che si trovino tipi come lui a caso-

Ridacchiai -Decisamente, non è stato un caso-

-Mi vuoi far morire di curiosità?-

-Va bene, dopo tutto cominciano da lì i miei casini-

-Cioè la prima volta che lo vedi ti aveva già messo nei guai?-

-Sì, ma non lo sapevo, quello l’ho scoperto due anni dopo che lo conoscevo, ma c’è in mezzo una valanga di problemi- rimase in silenzio incoraggiandomi a continuare

-Dimmi cosa penseresti di lui, se lo vedessi vestito da eretico, con un bastone da mago, mantenendo costantemente la sua facciata riservata, facendo il sapientone e non nascondendo il suo disprezzo nei confronti dei Dalish-

Mi rivolse un espressione perplessa -Che accoppiata di caratteristiche vincente, proprio simpatico…ma tu non sei Dalish-

-Io lo definii strano e non lo avevo preso molto in considerazione, visto che poi sembrava ci tenesse particolarmente a mantenere le distanze all’inizio, ma poi ho cominciato a scalfire quella sua corazza impenetrabile, dove continuava a celarsi, per vedere come reagiva, per mia sorpresa l’ha fatto in modo inaspettatamente piacevole e visto che sa un sacco di cose, ogni volta era buona per parlare. Comunque, qualche anno fa ero una Dalish, anche se non sono mai stata particolarmente legata al clan, non vedevo l’ora di andarmene, avere un padre molto tradizionalista non ha aiutato a farmi piacere la nostra cultura. Vivere in un contesto chiuso come un clan lo trovavo frustrante, sapevo che esistevano altre realtà e il solo pensare che avrei passato la mia intera vita in quel piccolo mondo, non ha fatto altro che far aumentare la mia voglia di scappare. Ho sempre voluto imparare tutto quello che potevo e il clan mi limitava-

-Capisco, bhe un modo di pensare completamente diverso da quello che si potrebbe aspettare da un Dalish, non hai i Vallaslin, sei un assassina con un abilità fuori dal comune e usi pure la magia, il tuo Guardiano non ti ha scelto per prendere il suo posto?-

-Tu mi descrivi come sono adesso, sono cambiata, ho dovuto farlo se no probabilmente non sarei qui, in quanto ai Vallaslin li avevo e riguardo la magia fa parte dei problemi che ho affrontato in questi anni, non sono mai stata una maga allora. La mia testardaggine che veniva sempre criticata, mi ha fatto superare diversi ostacoli-

Rumore di zoccoli, un’ombra mi passò molto vicino, trattenni il respiro per la sorpresa, la evitai per un soffio, che?

Vidi sparire velocemente nella boscaglia un halla bianco, osservai i dintorni, un halla? Da solo? Si muovono in branco di solito, stava scappando, ma da cosa? Restai vigile ad ascoltare.

Nulla, nessun rumore sospetto o insolito.

-Tutto bene? Che gli è preso? Di solito scappano, ma non così disperatamente da venirti addosso-

-Già, senti nulla?- negò con il capo -Andiamo-

Proseguimmo in silenzio più vigili di prima, finalmente si scorgeva il lago e il sole era già alto.

-E fin qui ci siamo! Monto la tenda-

Mi avvicinai allo specchio d’acqua che si estendeva a perdita d’occhio e rimasi basita.

-Shani! Vieni! Shani!- mi corse in contro, l’espressione valeva più di mille parole

-Come è possibile?- non lo sapevo, ma non mi piaceva, porta sempre e solo guai.

Ne percorsi il perimetro, vene di lyrium blu si ramificavano su tutto il fondale che scendeva vertiginosamente. Così in superficie? Mi rabbuiai.

-Shani per il nostro bene spero non esista un entrata terrestre nei dintorni per le Vie Profonde-

Mi guardò preoccupata -Prole oscura?- annuii con un cenno, si potrà bere quest’acqua? I miei dubbi furono fugati da un gruppetto di halla poco distante. Speriamo, ci mancano soltanto effetti indesiderati.

Aiutai Shani a montare la tenda, lasciammo giù le nostre cose e riprendemmo l’esplorazione, halla, montoni e orsi dai segni lasciati su un tronco. Avevamo deciso di seguire la sponda del lago, sarebbe stato più facile tornare, per ora niente di insolito.

-Stavi dicendo prima?-

-Dove ero arrivata?-

-Che sei testarda- ridacchiai -Giusto, allora sai che qualche anno fa c’è stato il Conclave?-

Assentì -Come dimenticarlo? Se ne parla ancora-

-Io per mia fortuna e altri miei coetanei, siamo stati scelti per andare a sentire che decisione avrebbero preso. Poi c’è stata l’esplosione e il varco nel Velo, no? Ed era stato detto che dall’Oblio era uscita un’elfa, mandata da Andraste? Giusto?-

-Sì certo, so la storia, dove vuoi…oh non dirmi che…-

Sorrisi -Chi pensi che fosse quell’elfa?- 

Si era fermata e mi guardava esterrefatta -Tu sei…tu sei l’Inquisitore!?-

Da quasi due anni nessuno mi chiamava più così, mi dispiaceva? No, ho fatto quello che era necessario, quando doveva essere fatto. Anche se avrei sempre trovato qualcuno che avrebbe usato quel titolo, un simbolo di speranza, amato, rispettato, temuto e odiato. In parte una condanna.

Un peso, che stavo cominciando a non sopportare più. Non era nella mia natura stare al centro dell’attenzione, ma avevo imparato a conviverci. Sparivo spesso in giro per Skyhold, in posti poco accessibili per restare da sola e pensare a tutto quello che mi stava capitando.

Josephine aveva rinunciato a reperirmi, arrendendosi a parlarmi di politica quando le facevo visita. Leliana e Cassandra sapevano che mi sarei fatta viva io, non saltavo mai gli allenamenti. Cullen aveva anche lui rinunciato a provare a cercarmi, e mi spiace dirlo, ma mi bastavano le spiegazioni di tattiche militari al tavolo da guerra. Avevo notato un paio di volte che mi fissava, ma l’avevo ignorato, era un brav’uomo e un ottimo comandante, ma avevo già a che fare con le mie insicurezze, non ne cercavo altre, anche se quando aveva avuto bisogno di parlare l’avevo aiutato volentieri con un consiglio.

Cole era l’unico che mi trovava sempre, facendomi compagnia con le sue frasi criptiche. Poi era stato il turno di Solas, anche se sospettavo che Cole lo aiutasse, sapevo che andavano molto d’accordo. Prima come amico e poi come compagno, mi ero senza accorgermene aggrappata a lui, trovando conforto e una sorta di protezione per tutti i problemi con cui stavo avendo a che fare. In seguito ero stata felice di poter fare anche io qualcosa per lui quando me l’aveva chiesto. Ci perdevamo spesso a parlare di quello che stava succedendo, volevo saperne di più sul suo conto, ma avevo capito che preferiva cambiare discorso, quindi non chiedevo mai. Alla fine lo provocavo per vedere quella parte fantastica che teneva sempre nascosta e che mostrava solo a me in quei pochi momenti in cui riuscivamo a stare da soli.

Ora ironia della sorte, rappresentavo una divinità, più potere e più responsabilità di quante ne avessi mai avute prima. La parte di me stessa, che non avrebbe preso il sopravvento sul mio vero essere, avrei aiutato Solas a fare lo stesso, non deve diventare solo Fen’harel, lui prima di tutto sarà sempre e solo Solas.

Sorrisi e mi inchinai scherzosamente -Al tuo servizio, ma non sono più l’Inquisitore, preferisco non essere chiamata così, se non è necessario-

-Continuerai a farmi rivelazioni così sconvolgenti in questi giorni?-

La osservai divertita -Più o meno- le feci l’occhiolino -Dai continuiamo-

-E com’è essere l’Inquisitore?-

-Oh all’inizio è stato emozionante, poi è diventato sempre più pericoloso e stressante, per fortuna non ero sola- ma le mie mani si sono irrimediabilmente sporcate di sangue

-Ti riferisci a Fen’harel?-

-Lui è stato una piacevole sorpresa, ma avevo altri compagni, senza di loro non ce l’avrei fatta e anche un grazie immenso lo devo all’esercito, mi hanno sempre seguito senza esitare-

Guardai il cielo, il sole ormai era già abbondantemente oltre lo zenit

-Ci fermiamo a mangiare? Meritiamo una pausa-

Presi posto contro un albero, Shani mi si mise da parte, chiusi gli occhi cercando di rilassare le spalle e sospirai -Yen- mi porgeva parte delle scorte, sorrisi -Grazie- osservai la superficie dell’acqua -Ritornando al tuo lupo, come hai fatto ad interessarti a lui? C’è da come l’hai descritto prima, meglio perderlo che trovarlo- risi di gusto, mi andò quasi di traverso il cibo. Tossii.

-Te l’ho detto che mi piace imparare cose nuove no? È stata una fonte immensa di informazioni, soprattutto sull’Oblio. Bhe, tra una spiegazione e l’altra ho cominciato a filtrare con lui e lui l’ha fatto con me, li infilava abilmente nel discorso quando meno me lo aspettavo e soprattutto non erano stupidi e niente ci ho preso gusto-

-Poi?- la guardai divertita -Siamo curiose eh? Pausa, continuo dopo-

-Fai la misteriosa?- ridacchiai -Non ti aspettare momenti piccanti-

-L’ho detto io, chi te l’ha fatto fare- disse sconsolata

Risi -Va bene, gli ho detto che volevo conoscerlo meglio, mi sono ritrovata in un sogno ad Haven, che ormai era già stata distrutta da Corypheus e mi ha spiegato cosa è successo intanto che ero fuori combattimento a causa del marchio-

-Ok, lo vuoi conoscere meglio e dormite? Molto entusiasmante-

-Eravamo in un sogno, fammi continuare, alla fine dice che quando ho chiuso il primo squarcio ha sentito il mondo intero cambiare e che è stato importante per lui. Io quindi l’ho provocato ammettendo che allora ha provato qualcosa. Se ne è uscito con ‘tu cambi tutto’-

-E tu ti sei sciolta, che romantico-

-Più che sciolta, gli sono saltata addosso senza tanti scrupoli, mi stavo pentendo quando è lui che ha preso l’iniziativa molto passionalmente-

-Quindi più simile a come lo vedo adesso?-

-Sì esatto, ha cominciato a togliere parte delle sue maschere ed ero al settimo cielo-

Era stata un’esperienza bellissima, non solo per il bacio che non so bene cosa mi era preso, ma quel complimento mi aveva invitato a rischiare, quelle parole dette con tanta sincerità mi avevano spiazzato e il cuore era impazzito. Quando poi aveva risposto al mio bacio, bloccandomi per la vita e ribaciandomi con più intensità di quanto avessi fatto io, sorridendo dolcemente, per poi baciarmi una seconda volta, capii che mi desiderava quanto io volevo lui, anche se fino a quel momento l’aveva nascosto talmente bene che scoprirlo in quel modo era stata una completa sorpresa, ero perduta.

Il sapere che eravamo nell’Oblio era stata un esperienza del tutto nuova e aveva reso il tutto ancora più emozionante. Non mi ero resa conto che non l’avrei più lasciato andare.

Mi alzai e scrutai i dintorni -Continuiamo?- è tutto tranquillo, perché allora sono inquieta?

Avevamo fatto pochi passi quando un ruggito spezzò il silenzio, seguito subito dopo da un rumore costante di un forte battito d’ali. Si unirono ad essi un rumore di rami spezzati e urla.

-Cavolo…torniamo indietro! Presto!- esclamai nervosa, avrei riconosciuto quei suoni ovunque. Devo avere qualcosa che non va!

Ci spostammo il più velocemente possibile lontano dalla fonte del rumore, e ci posizionammo dietro ad un grande albero, nascondendoci. Subito dopo un drago comparve in cielo e atterrò sul lago.

Non è possibile! Stava sopra alla superficie trasparente come se fosse solida! Il drago sbuffava aria gelida dalle narici, e apriva la bocca mostrando una lunga fila di zanne infuriato, le scaglie spesse erano di un blu scuro e le vene della bestia rilucevano della stessa luce del lyrium, un azzurro elettrico. Le grandi ali erano state racchiuse contro il corpo. Gli occhi spietati erano di un bianco argentato.

Era imponente come tutti i draghi che mi era capitato di affrontare, ma mai nessuno di un colore così particolare.

Vidi uscire dalla foresta, affaticati, sudati e sporchi di sangue per delle evidenti ferite, dei nani e un qunari. In compenso il drago sembrava illeso rispetto a loro, oltre che infastidito e annoiato, probabilmente non era la prima volta che si ripeteva la stessa scena.

-Maraas kata!- urlò il qunari con rabbia

-Piantala di parlare in qunat! Non si capisce un cazzo!- esclamò furibondo un nano

Il qunari sbuffò seccato -Non possiamo continuare così! Non finiremo mai sto maledetto lavoro se arriva sempre al lago!-

-Come se non lo sapessi! Lo dicevo che sto piano di merda faceva acqua da tutte le parti, ma non mi avete voluto ascoltare!- replicò un altro nano

Il drago sbuffò dell’aria fredda verso di loro.

-Lo abbiamo affrontato così tante volte che anche quella maledetta bestia ci prende per il culo!-

-Forza ragazzi andiamocene, non serve a nulla rimanere, se attaccasse ci farebbe fuori tutti- non l’avevo notata, era stata un’elfa a parlare. Pericolosa più del drago, come avevo fatto a non vederla?

Osservai il lago, sembrava in simbiosi con la bestia e il chiarore proveniente dal lyrium pulsava emettendo più o meno luce. Nascondeva qualche segreto, infatti i mercenari non si erano avvicinati più di tanto, affascinate e pericoloso al tempo stesso.

Una volta che se n’erano andati, il drago rivolse la sua attenzione verso di noi, fissandoci costantemente con quegli occhi glaciali.

-Ci ha sentite!?- la voce di Shani era incrinata. Mi spostai lentamente allo scoperto, osservandolo, era tranquillo anche se attento, ero stata troppo ottimista a pensare che non ci avrebbe scoperto, con i sensi sviluppati che si ritrova. Nervosa, ecco come mi sentivo, non volevo combattere e non lo facevo volentieri con quelle bestie che infondevano rispetto e potenza.

-Shani è il tuo primo drago?- si spostò di fianco a me, visibilmente in ansia -Tu che dici?-

Ridacchiai -Cosa hai da ridere!?- la voce era seccata

-Nulla, scusami. Ho una buona notizia da darti, per mia esperienza non sembra che voglia cenare con noi, solo mi sembra curioso-

-Spero tu abbia ragione-

-Un consiglio però, allontanati da me lentamente e senza voltarti, non vorrei che ti scambiasse per una preda in fuga-

-Vuoi affrontarlo da sola!? Sei impazzita!?- disse evidentemente spaventata

-Affrontarlo? No, farò solo quattro chiacchere- mi guardò confusa, incredula e impaurita

-Shani ti fidi di me?- assentì con il capo -Bene, fai quanto ti ho detto, per favore-

Mi avvicinai al perimetro del lago e lo osservai, mi chinai a prendere un sasso e lo lanciai nello specchio d’acqua, oltre che ad affondare, sfrigolò visibilmente sciogliendosi.

Andiamo bene, sembra che quel drago abbia qualche potere su quest’acqua. Intanto la bestia si era girata completamente verso di me, guardandomi. Lo studiai attenta, non attaccava e aveva smesso di ringhiare, era molto incuriosito, che fosse sorpreso perché non lo attaccavo o perché sentiva il mio potere? Aveva uno sguardo profondamente intelligente, ero sorpresa.

Per la migliore delle ipotesi è sempre un liquido, dovrebbe ghiacciare, lui stesso sbuffa aria fredda, che usi il suo potere per stare sul lago? Scopriamolo.

Appoggiai un piede sulla superficie ghiacciandola, molto bene, mi incamminai verso di lui lentamente, ma decisa. Gli occhi del drago si spalancarono per lo stupore ed emise un ringhio sommesso.

Continuai finché non sbuffò verso di me dell’aria ghiacciata. Lo osservai, decisa a non mostrare l’agitazione che mi attanagliava il petto, mantenni la calma, facendomi coraggio. Se era una sfida l’avrei accetta. Una pazzia? Indubbiamente, ma sentivo anche una profonda connessione, più antica e misteriosa di quanto riuscivo a capire . Non potevo e non volevo tirarmi indietro, pretendevo rispetto, non sapevo neanche io il perché, lo volevo e basta.

Porsi verso di lui la mano e ricambiai con più forza, un vento freddo e forte lo costrinse ad arretrare. Girò la grande testa triangolare fissandomi intensamente. Per sicurezza attivai una barriera su me stessa. Balzò verso di me estinguendo la distanza in un attimo, mi ritrovai ad un palmo dalla sua bocca aperta, rivolgendomi un gran ruggito, vidi una lunga fila di denti affilati. Non indietreggiai, anche se l’istinto urlava disperato il contrario. Scappa!!!

Rilasciai senza volere lo strato di mana a cui aveva accennato Solas, tempo addietro. Venne accompagnato da una lieve onda d’urto. Ebbe un effetto immediato e ben diverso da quanto ricordassi. Era più potente e minacciosa. Reclamava rispetto ed ubbidienza, senza possibilità di tirarsi indietro.

Lo fissai con sfida, potevo permettermelo, la tensione era palpabile, e il drago non era più convinto come all’inizio, mi osservava attento e stupito, fece qualche passo indietro e spiccò il volo, aumentai la superficie ghiacciata per non cadere. Se ne stava andando.

Sospirai profondamente, avevo il cuore che tra poco mi sarebbe scoppiato nel petto, le gambe cominciarono a tremare per la tensione, raggiunsi la sicura terra stordita. Shani uscì dalla boscaglia, era visibilmente esterrefatta e preoccupata -Tutto a posto? Come diavolo hai fatto?!-

Non lo sapevo con certezza neanche io, appoggiai le mani sulle ginocchia, cercando di recuperare il controllo -Sto bene, quelle erano le quattro chiacchere-

Mi guardò perplessa e sconcertata -Tornerà?-

Guardai il cielo -Non lo so. Ritorniamo alla tenda, abbiamo bisogno di stare tranquille-

Giungemmo infine a destinazione, stava calando il sole, sul percorso avevamo raccolto qualche ramo per il fuoco e accesi un falò. Mi stesi accanto ad esso e chiusi gli occhi, meno male che la vallata doveva essere tranquilla, attiro guai come il miele con gli orsi. Ridacchiai.

-Stai bene?- la guardai e sorrisi -Sì sto bene, non è la prima volta che affronto un drago, anche se non così-

Mai visto un esemplare come quello, non è una semplice bestia, ha testato il mio coraggio, lanciandomi una sfida e stupito è scappato perdendo quel confronto. L’avrei rivisto presto, ne sono sicura, ma non mi preoccupava tanto lui, quanto i mercenari che avevo visto, soprattutto l’elfa.

-Fame?- mi misi seduta e mi servii -Tu tutto a posto?-

Sorrise -Sì certo- restammo in silenzio, la osservai, ora era indubbiamente calma, questa piccola avventura fuori dall’ordinario l’avrebbe però segnata -Scusa, è colpa mia, attiro sempre una montagna di guai-

Era incredula -Non dire idiozie, ti scusi per che cosa? Perché un drago ha deciso che voleva sfidarti?- ridacchiò e sorrisi grata a quell’amica così comprensiva.

-Quindi, forza, raccontami altro sono curiosa di sapere come hai fatto a diventare così potente-

Mi sdraiai e fissai le fronde degli alberi -Allora, finito il sogno sono corsa da lui emozionata come non mai, arriva a scusarsi per quel che ha fatto e rimango delusa pensando di aver frainteso i suoi sentimenti, mi risponde solo che ci deve pensare e che potrebbero nascere dei problemi, replico che correrò il rischio se lo vorrà fare anche lui e accetta-

-Concordo con la tua versione, è strano e brindo alla tua tenacia- ridacchiai divertita.

Si era fatto ormai buio, si sentivano solo il canto dei grilli, qualche uccello notturno e il crepitio del fuoco.

-Dopo un’avventura particolarmente stressante, per la precisione ci siamo ritrovati nell’Oblio…-

-Come nell’Oblio? Siete entrati…?- esclamò sconcertata

-Sì, esatto per salvarci la vita, con il marchio ho aperto uno squarcio nel Velo e ci siamo ritrovati nell’Oblio, per la precisione nel regno del demone della paura che era in combutta con Corypheus. L’abbiamo scampata per un pelo…ma abbiamo perso il custode grigio Stroud, si è sacrificato permettendoci la fuga. Tutto questo casino è stato compiuto dai Custodi Grigi manipolati indirettamente da Corypheus-

-Mi è arrivata voce che li hai esiliati-

Una decisione di cui non andavo fiera, ma quello che avevano fatto era stato abominevole.

-Non ho trovato soluzione, ormai erano imperdonabili, sono arrivati ad usare la magia del sangue pensando che fosse la soluzione per risolvere i flagelli- e tutto quello che avevo passato un attimo prima, non era andato a loro favore, ero incavolata nera e scossa per aver di nuovo ingannato la morte ed aver condannato un'altra persona al mio posto.

Vidi Shani bere -Abbiamo acqua sufficiente?-

Sorrise -Certo, te l’ho detto che quel lago aveva un colore strano-

-Giusto, ma sei proprio sicura di non volere una promozione? C’è bisogno di gente come te-

Mi guardò pensierosa -Ci penserò, ma non prometto nulla, lo sai che non mi piace comandare-

-Va bene, ma pensaci- tentai, anche se non so se sarebbe servito.

-Dai continua, voglio sentire qualche altro comportamento strano del tuo lupo, prima di dormire-

-Vediamo, dopo questa avventura orribile, che mi sarei risparmiata volentieri, un giorno vado da Solas e mi chiede se può parlarmi, quindi ci spostiamo sul balcone della mia camera-

-Finalmente siete arrivati in camera- ridacchiò maliziosa, le sorrisi divertita e sospirai

-Comincia a chiedermi se il marchio mi ha cambiato in qualche modo, gli chiedo se secondo lui me ne sarei accorta, replica che in effetti non avrei potuto percepire i cambiamenti. Poi si complimenta per la mia astuzia e saggezza, e gli chiedo di arrivare al punto-

-E meno male, se no stavamo qua fino a domani mattina…- risi allegramente

-Mi confessa che non ha dimenticato quel bacio. Rimasi in parte sorpresa e dentro di me esultavo, fissandolo negli occhi mi avvicino ad un palmo da lui e sussurro un ‘bene’, ci osserviamo e lo invito a farsi avanti, ma nega con la testa e si allontana. Lo blocco da un braccio, chiedendogli di non andarsene-

Quel modo diretto nell’esprimere i suoi sentimenti mi aveva colpita ancora una volta. Sorpresa con me stessa, mi stavo fidando completamente, provando per la prima volta delle sensazioni e dei sentimenti del tutto nuovi con lui. Volevo sentire ancora il suo profumo, il suo sapore e il suo calore. In quel momento non avevo ragionato sul perché se ne stava andando contro il desiderio che vedevo ardere nei suoi occhi. Capii solo di amarlo e non volevo che si allontanasse da me.

-Non dirmi che finisce male…-

-Risponde che probabilmente ce ne saremmo pentiti entrambi, ma che perdermi sarebbe…e qua non ha finito la frase, mi ha stretto a se in modo possessivo e mi ha baciato con una passione che ho ricambiato volentieri, stavamo perdendo il controllo quando si è staccato da me e incatenando i suoi occhi ai miei, ha detto ‘ar lath, ma vhenan’-

Mi si era scaldato il cuore a quelle parole pronunciate in quella lingua poco conosciuta anche dagli stessi dalish, che suonavano ormai vuote. Lui invece gli aveva dato un peso del tutto diverso, come faceva sempre con molte altre cose, insegnandomi ogni giorno a vedere con occhi diversi. Ero in estasi e il cervello in panne, il calore del suo corpo mi infondeva una sicurezza che non avevo mai provato prima.

-Benissimo e siete passati a cose più interessanti vero?-

-Ero emozionatissima, si è allontanato ed è uscito dalla camera, sono rimasta stordita e insieme un po’ delusa-

-Ok, fammi capire avevate il letto a due passi e lui se né andato?-

Ci eravamo baciati con tale foga che volevo che continuasse, ma si era allontanato da me così velocemente che mi aveva spiazzato.

-Lo so, te l’ho detto che sono rimasta delusa, ma preferivo non affrettare le cose se a lui stava bene così-

-C’è…c’è…è meglio che sto zitta…-

-Lo sai anche tu che è raro sentire quelle parole dette nell’Antica Lingua e non le ha pronunciate a caso, ma perché è quello che prova per me dal profondo del cuore, avrebbe potuto dirle nelle lingua comune, ma ha scelto esattamente quelle parole, ero la donna più felice del mondo in quel momento, e dopotutto non ci conoscevamo ancora così bene da fare quel passo-

Era stato solo il secondo bacio, ma entrambi volevamo già di più, anche in seguito lui continuava a controllarsi e non capivo il perché.

-Di la verità, tendi sempre a perdonarlo vero?-

La guardai basita -Si nota così tanto? Sei già la seconda persona che me lo dice-

-Sì, si vede eccome, ma posso capire, penso…-

Sorrisi -Dai dormiamo, ho messo una barriera intorno, possiamo stare tranquille-

-Notte- la vidi stendersi e coprirsi con delle pelli

-Buonanotte- guardai le braci, tra poco avrei avuto una chiacchierata con lui, si sarebbe sicuramente fatto vedere, sarà rimasto nervoso tutto il giorno. Che faccio? Gli racconto del drago e dei mercenari? Così si preoccupa ancora di più e ci ordina di tornare. Sospirai cercando di rilassarmi.

Mi ritrovai nella nostra camera, lo vidi seduto sul letto, sorrise, si alzò e passò le braccia intorno alla mia vita, mi strinsi a lui, non lo vedevo solo da quella mattina, ma mi era mancato come se mi avessero portato via una parte di me stessa, mi abbandonai contro di lui e al calore del suo corpo.

-Come è andata oggi?- sentii il suo respirò sul collo e cominciò a baciarmi

-Mi sto domandando come abbiamo fatto a non vederci per tre anni, se dopo un solo giorno siamo così-

Ridacchiò e continuò a coccolarmi, poi mi fissò negli occhi, adoravo i suoi di quel grigio magnifico, avrei potuto stare ore a guardarli senza stancarmi, feci scivolare le mani dal suo petto intorno al suo collo, accarezzandolo e tirandolo verso di me, lo baciai su quelle labbra morbide e calde, lentamente gustandomi il suo sapore. Appoggiai il viso sulla sua spalla e lo tenni stretto.

Era meglio parlargliene, non mi piace nascondergli le cose, si fida unicamente di me, non voglio venire meno a questo sentimento che ci lega e che ho conquistato con fatica.

-La vallata doveva essere tranquilla…direi che non è proprio così pacifica-

Mi strinse di più e divenne serio -Cosa è successo?-

-Mantieni la calma, è stato tutto normale finché un drago non ci è volato sopra la testa con alle calcagna un gruppo di mercenari. Sai il lago? Si è posato su di esso come se fosse una superficie solida-

-Mi preoccupano più i mercenari che…-

-Il drago, la penso uguale, ma loro non ci hanno visto per adesso e c’è un’elfa che deve essere molto pericolosa, è riuscita a non farsi notare da me, sai quanto sia difficile sfuggirmi- amavo particolarmente cacciare, lo trovavo soddisfacente e piacevole, durante gli scontri ero solita eliminare io stessa chi si celava nelle ombre.

Mi guardò divertito -Lo so bene- sorrisi -Comunque, nel lago è presente del lyrium blu e deve essere collegato direttamente con le Vie Profonde. Il drago è strano, sembra abbia un legame con esso rendendo l’acqua corrosiva e…bhe…ci ho fatto quattro chiacchere-

Sospirò sconsolato e mi rivolse un espressione apprensiva -Cosa intendi?-

-Che mi ha sfidato e ho accettato, penso che tornerà, è un esemplare particolare e intelligente-

-Non vorrai…- lo guardai dolcemente e gli accarezzai il viso -È un mio dovere ormai, non posso ignorare quello che provo, un guardiano manca da troppo, lo sai e sento che ne è degno-

-Capisco, come hai intenzione di agire con i mercenari?-

-Vorrei non averci a che fare, ma so che sarà impossibile e preferirei non ucciderli, si stanno solo guadagnando da vivere dopo tutto, potrei arrivare ad un accordo, sentirò qual è la somma pattuita per la bestia-

-Sempre se accetteranno…-

Sospirai -Spero lo faranno-

Mi catturò la bocca accarezzandomi il palato -Stai attenta, se no…-

-Se intervieni tu fai una strage-

Appoggiò la fronte alla mia, percepivo sopita l’aurea del Temibile Lupo.

 

 

1_Ar-melana dirthavaren. Revas vir-anaris: frase che nel Dlc Trapasser un Inquisitore che ha bevuto dal pozzo dice alle sentinelle spirituali richiamate da Fen'harel, è una sorta di password che viene richiesta quando si incontrano. In rete si trova una traduzione approssimativa di quello che dovrebbe significare. "Ora faccio adempire la promessa. Sei libero di andare sul Sentiero di Anaris." Anaris è uno dei Dimenticati che viene citato in una storia del codex, quindi non ha molto senso, è strana come frase, di mio deduco che abbia però un doppio significato come il nome di Solas(orgoglio) o quello di Abelas(dolore) che però è ancora sconosciuto.

2_Amae lethalas: è la conseguente risposta, data dalle sentinelle spirituali alla frase precedente. Anche qui la traduzione corretta non esiste, si deduce sia un "benvenuto" o "potresti passare". Ad ogni modo sta riconoscendo il tuo diritto di essere lì e di essere un amico.

Maraas kata!: "Nulla è perduto!"


	16. Capitolo 16

Mi alzai indolenzita, mi mancava il mio letto, lo ammetto. Sarebbe stata una bella giornata, in cielo non era presente neanche una nuvola, presi qualche ramo nei dintorni e riaccesi il falò.

Shani si stava destando -Ho dormito troppo?-

Sorrisi -Ma va, mi sono appena svegliata anche io, facciamo con calma, non abbiamo fretta- consumammo la colazione -Aspettiamo che si alzi di più il sole, c’è un umidità pazzesca-

Vedevo la superficie del lago solcata da una coltre di nebbia, rimasi in silenzio, preferivo non parlare alla mattina così presto, fissai le braci e mi concentrai sul crepitio del fuoco.

Prima di tutto, devo trovare il drago, dei mercenari me ne sarei occupata in seguito.

Dubito di avere molto tempo, se è da parecchio che gli danno la caccia sapranno dove trovarlo, io so che gli piace il lago…potrei richiamarlo? Il lyrium è vivo, canta, ma solo alcuni nani lo sentono, se lo sentisse anche il drago? La soluzione più semplice sarebbe aspettare che mi ritrovi, ma non ho tempo.

Non mi fido a contrattare prima con quella banda, devo poter dettare io le regole e giocare d’anticipo. L’elfa comanda e non a caso, purtroppo non l’ho vista bene.

La nebbia si era alzata, sospirai, proviamo, basterà una quantità irrilevante di questo potere che mi sono ritrovata tra le mani. Mi avvicinai al lago, mi chinai e appoggiai una mano a terra, infusi una scarica di mana che raggiunse il lyrium. Cominciò a emettere più o meno luce come il giorno precedente, pulsava ed era vivo. Ora aspettiamo.

-Cosa hai fatto?-

-Se funziona, sto chiamando il drago-

-Cosa!? Perché?-

-Shani, avrei voluto andare in ordine con la storia che ti sto raccontando, ma capisco che questa circostanza abbia bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni. Mi hai domandato da dove provenga il mio potere, quello è stato risvegliato solo quasi un anno fa, ma ho imparato ad usarlo non solo grazie a Solas, ma perché avevo un collegamento con Mythal-

-Cosa centra ora Mythal?-

-Concordi con me che se esiste Fen’harel anche per gli altri Dei valga lo stesso?-

-Non ci avevo ancora pensato, a dir la verità…-

Sorrisi -Nelle leggende dalish non si racconta che Mythal fu uccisa dagli altri Evanuris, ma un frammento di lei è sopravvissuto nel tempo, fino ad arrivare da me-

-Scusami, non capisco e quindi?-

-Quello che ti sto per dire voglio che rimanga tra noi, non dirai nulla neanche a Nala, finché non sarà necessario, voglio che non si sappia, mi dai la tua parola?-

-Va bene, lo sai che ti puoi fidare- rispose rassicurante

-Ho avuto una chiacchierata con Mythal e facendola breve mi ha passato il testimone-

Cominciai a sentire un forte battito d’ali, aveva funzionato.

-Io ora sono Mythal-

Silenzio. Bhe non che mi aspettassi molto di diverso. Io stessa non lo accetto ancora completamente. Un ruggito si diffuse nel cielo.

-Shani come è sempre stata raffigurata Mythal?-

Il drago si posò di schianto sul lago, creando delle onde

-Un drago…ma cosa ti serve? Nel senso cosa fai ora!?- esclamò allarmata

-L’ultimo guardiano al servizio di Mythal è morto tre anni fa, aiutandomi contro Corypheus, è necessario un sostituto- indicai la bestia davanti a noi -Lui ne è degno, diventerà una sorta di mia guardia personale, se accetterà, ma ci sono buone probabilità, come hai notato ieri mi ha dimostrato già del rispetto-

-E ora…-

-Ora avrò un’altra chiacchierata, non serve combattere percepisce la quantità di potere di cui dispongo, non mi sfiderà più del necessario, sa anche lui che non ne uscirebbe vivo- solo una volta avevo provato ad usare più mana del solito, sorpresa non ne trovavo il limite, Solas mi aveva bloccato scioccato. Mi spiegò che la presenza del Velo limitava i nostri poteri, senza aveva confessato che probabilmente la riserva che avevo disponibile sarebbe almeno raddoppiata…non sapevamo come fosse possibile, questo però dava più di una speranza contro i falsi Dei.

Mi rivolse un espressione stupita e apprensiva, le sorrisi fiduciosa -Non ti preoccupare-

Camminai sulla superficie del lago raggiungendolo, ringhiava sommessamente, allungai una mano verso di lui porgendogli il palmo aperto, le iridi si strinsero e gli occhi si spalancarono, mi sbuffò una folata di aria fredda. Fai il timido? Voltò la grande testa triangolare e rivolse la sua attenzione altrove, seguii il suo sguardo. Non andava bene, l’hanno seguito di nuovo probabilmente, e non ci avrebbero messo molto a raggiungerci. Lo avvolsi con un leggero strato di mana, per infondergli fiducia, sbuffò dalle narici e mi squadrò attentamente, abbassò il grande muso verso la mia mano aperta, toccandola. Era caldo, le scaglie ruvide e spesse, sorrisi compiaciuta per tanta fiducia e rispetto che mi stava dimostrando, il mio cuore palpitava emozionato.

-Atish'all Vir Abelasan-

Sentii fluire il mana, sul drago comparvero dei marchi che partivano dal muso fino a ramificarsi su tutto il corpo, disegnando un grande albero, dei Vallaslin. Percepivo ora il battito del suo cuore, lo scorrere impetuoso del suo sangue nelle vene, il suo potere, le forti e possenti zampe, un legame profondo ci aveva unito. Ero onorata. Il solo pensare che una cosa del genere potesse essere fatta a delle persone mi disgustava, arrivare anche a sentire i loro pensieri contro la loro volontà era orrendo, capii in quel momento più profondamente cosa aveva spinto Solas ad agire, oltre che essere uno schiavo, il Vallaslin era una condanna e un umiliazione insieme.

-Mythal'enaste- pronunciai concludendo il rituale

Rialzò il muso e rivolse la sua attenzione verso la foresta, ringhiò sommessamente e scoprì leggermente le zanne. Il marchio era scomparso, ritornai sulla terra ferma, un attimo dopo il solito rumore di rami spezzati annunciò i mercenari.

La loro attenzione era rivolta tutta sul drago, fino a quando

-Ragazzi non siate scortesi abbiamo degli ospiti- parlò l’elfa, la osservai, aveva un’armatura da mago e un bastone di buona fattura, il viso era contornato da capelli biondo platino e gli occhi scuri ci osservavano vigili e attenti. Magia di un buon livello per una semplice mercenaria, ecco perché sa celarsi così bene. Mi limitai a sorridere e ad ancorare le braccia dietro alla schiena.

Un leggero spostamento d’aria, mi inquietò, bloccai l’individuo a terra con un incantesimo, un urlo di dolore spezzò il silenzio, restai con gli occhi sull’elfa che celò la sua sorpresa a confronto dei suoi compagni.

Detti un ordine al drago mentalmente "Puoi andare ora, ti chiamerò quando necessario" ringhiò rivolgendomi la sua attenzione "Mi fai un gran onore a preoccuparti, ma ora va" sbuffò visibilmente irritato e spiccò il volo.

-Ehi! Ehi! Se ne sta andando!- esclamò un nano

L’elfa non muoveva un muscolo, continuammo ad osservarci -Visto che ora ho la vostra attenzione, vi offrirei il prezzo che vi hanno pattuito per lasciare stare quel drago-

Rimasero sorpresi, l’elfa mi rivolse un sorriso sprezzante -Perché dovremmo accettare una proposta simile?-

-Perché potrebbe essere l’incarico più semplice che abbiate mai ricevuto nella vostra vita?-

-Non mi fido, capiti qui a caso e ci offri dei soldi? E sei molto pericolosa-

Sorrisi -Ordinerei al tuo compagno di ritornare al vostro fianco, così che lo possa lasciar andare-

-Tareg!!!- annullai l’incantesimo, il nano scappò velocemente lontano da noi

-Quindi cosa volete fare? Accettate?-

-Vuoi farmi credere che ci pagherai davvero cento corone per lasciar stare quella bestia? Abbiamo una certa fama perché rispettiamo sempre i contratti, non ci gioverebbe tornare senza il drago, come posso accettare?-

-Inventatevi quello che volete, pensateci, ci ritroverete qui-

-Se non accettassimo?- rispose arrogante

-È una vostra scelta, ma non posso permettervi di infastidire il drago, anche se lui mi pare lo trovi divertente- risposi seria

Mi guardò indignata -Mi stai prendendo in giro?- vidi il cristallo nel bastone illuminarsi

Sospirai -Non oserei mai, espongo i fatti-

Esplosero dal bastone più sfere di ghiaccio, perché deve sempre finire così? Alzai una barriera, si infransero. Gli altri compagni cominciarono a muoversi, velocemente attivai un sigillo, si bloccarono paralizzati dalla magia senza via di scampo, ora erano spaventati.

Una presenza alle spalle, istintivamente mi abbassai, evitando la lama del bastone da mago che sibilò a pochi centimetri dalla mia testa. Sotto di me un sigillo di fuoco, non me ne preoccupai, come mi aveva insegnato Solas lo disintegrai. In passato avrei dovuto per forza saltare via, o comunque non stare mai ferma così a lungo da dare tale opportunità, mi era bastata una dolorosa volta, che se non fosse stato per Solas ora avrei delle cicatrici. Intanto rimasi inginocchiata facendo perno su una gamba girandomi, con l’altra cercai di colpirla per farle perdere l’equilibrio. Esterrefatta barcollò all’indietro evitando il colpo, ma non avevo finito. Porsi una mano verso di lei, reagendo al mio gesto alzò una barriera, non male. Mi celai nelle ombre, ma restai dov’ero. Nervosa cominciò a guardarsi intorno, una freccia si infranse sulla sua barriera, Shani aveva risposto. L’elfa si rivolse verso di lei con rabbia, non gliene lasciai il tempo, ora basta, pietrificai il bastone, lo lasciò andare esterrefatta e spaventata, si infranse a terra.

La bloccai, paralizzandola. Ritornai visibile, sgranò gli occhi guardandomi terrorizzata.

-Chi diavolo sei tu?!- la voce era incrinata

-Ripropongo la domanda cosa avete intenzione di fare?-

Per la prima volta abbassò lo sguardo, amaramente rispose -Accettiamo-

-Bene, Shani riferisci a Solas, ti aspetteremo qui- mi guardò esitante -Yen…-

-Non ti preoccupare vai pure, per domani dovresti tornare- la guardai raccogliere le sue cose e sparire nella vegetazione.

-Ora tu mi farai l’onore di rimanere qua con me, i tuoi compagni possono tornare domani a riprenderti insieme ai soldi- annullai il sigillo che li bloccava

Mi guardò furiosa -Fate quanto dice!- vidi la combriccola nervosa e agitata -Ma Míriel…-

-Ora!!!-urlò alterata, li guardai allontanarsi, bene non avevo ancora ammazzato nessuno, ma quanta pazienza, tolsi anche il sigillo sull’elfa.

Le passai di fianco e mi sedetti, continuava a stare in piedi -Non abbiamo fatto le presentazioni, io sono Yen- mi guardò minacciosa, le feci cenno di accomodarsi -Ora fai la gentile?-

-Non prendiamoci in giro per favore, hai voluto testare cosa sapessi fare e ne ha pagato caro il tuo bastone, sono stata fin troppo gentile-

Si sedette distante da me contro un albero -Ti chiami Míriel, giusto?- non rispose

Oh, bhe…fissai il fuoco, avrei preferito non mostrare la mia natura, se fosse stato per il drago li avrebbe fatti fuori lui stesso in quell’istante senza tante cerimonie, si era divertito con loro come passatempo, è proprio un predatore. Se va a finire tutto bene sarò contenta.

Osservai ancora la mia compagna, sembrava un topo in trappola.

Mi sdraiai -Ci vorrà parecchio, ti conviene rilassarti, non farò nulla se manterrete i patti-

-Cosa diavolo sei tu?- domandò sempre con il solito tono arrogante

Sorrisi -Qualcosa che finita questa avventura non rivedrai più-

Era già pomeriggio inoltrato, udii un ruggito, mi alzai mettendomi seduta, che succede?

-Non è che i tuoi compagni stanno facendo stupidaggini, vero?-

Sbuffò irritata -Non lo escludo, non è un gruppo molto equilibrato, se pensavi che tenendomi qua sarebbe stata una garanzia, mi spiace, ma non funziona così-

-Quindi potrei anche ucciderti, che non cambierebbe nulla?-

Mi guardò allarmata e distolse lo sguardo -Allora penso che per te valga lo stesso?-

-Mi sono ritrovata con loro per riuscire a sopravvivere, ma nulla di personale-

-Il patto includeva anche loro però…- sospirai sconsolata, maledizione…maledizione!!

Sibilai -Dirthara ma-

Mi fissò tesa -Cosa hai…?- non servirono parole, urla non troppo distanti ruppero il silenzio, si sentiva ancora il ruggito del drago. Odiavo dover fare così, queste decisioni orribili non finiranno mai, lo so bene, soprattutto per quello che sono ora.

Míriel si alzò in piedi di scatto, mi rivolse un espressione terrorizzata -Tu puoi stare tranquilla stai mantenendo i patti e non scherzavo quando dicevo che il drago con voi stava solo giocando-

 

 

 

 

Atish'all Vir Abelasan: percorri la via del pozzo del dolore

Mythal'enaste: hai il favore di Mythal

Dirthara ma: possiate imparare, usato come una maledizione


	17. Capitolo 17

Un’altra notte all’addiaccio, non avevo dormito molto, come la mia nuova compagna. Un leggero mal di testa mi dava il tormento, accesi il falò e bevvi dell’acqua. Míriel mi guardava attentamente, sorrisi, richiusi la borraccia e gliela lanciai -Non vorrai morire di sete- dopo una prima esitazione, bevve anche lei.

-Quindi ora che sei sola, cosa farai?-

Richiuse la borraccia e mi guardò pensierosa -Con i soldi che mi darai, comincerei a procurarmi un buon bastone, poi vedrò…-

-Capisco, sei brava, non comprendo come tu abbia fatto a finire con quella banda-

Ridacchiò -Mi stai prendendo in giro? Se io sono brava, tu cosa saresti?-

La guardai attentamente, non saprei come definirmi, anche se la trovo una definizione arrogante, un Dio è l’unica risposta che mi viene in mente.

-Diciamo molto brava-

La sentii borbottare “molto brava” sorrisi divertita, sarebbe stato un peccato rischiare che finisse a fare qualcosa come ancora il mercenario, ha del talento è innegabile. Tentare non nuoce.

-Faccio parte di un organizzazione che vuole liberare gli elfi dalla schiavitù, potrebbe interessarti?-

-Ora mi offri un lavoro?-

-Più che un lavoro, un posto dove stare e non ti troverai da sola, ma avrai dei compiti da svolgere naturalmente-

Era perplessa -Ci penserò-

-Bene-

Cercai nella borsa e presi un libro, mi misi comoda e lessi, la mia compagna aveva appoggiato il viso sulle gambe e sembrava dormire. Non dovrebbe tardare molto a tornare Shani. Passarono diverse ore, ma non ci rivolgemmo più la parola.

Udimmo del movimento nella vegetazione, ci alzammo vedendo spuntare dalla boscaglia Shani che mi sorrise e Solas preoccupato, a cui gli si illuminarono gli occhi di gioia quando mi vide. Sorrisi ad entrambi, guardai Míriel, era rimasta basita. Sospirai, Solas e la sua armatura.

Shani lanciò un sacchetto a Míriel che lo prese al volo. Solas la studiava -Gli altri?-

-Non hanno mantenuto i patti-

-Capisco- replicò serio

-Quindi Míriel, cosa hai deciso?- Shani e Solas mi lanciarono occhiate confuse

La vidi osservare velocemente Solas e poi posare lo sguardo su di me -Non saprei comunque dove andare, accetto-

Sorrisi -Bene, Shani portala alla base, qui ci penso io, ci vediamo dopo-

-Come vuoi- fece cenno a Míriel di seguirla e le osservammo avviarsi.

Mi voltai avvicinandomi al lago per poi appoggiarmi ad un albero. Solas mi affiancò.

-È andata male?-

-Sembrava stesse andando bene, ma è finita così- risposi seria

-Non è colpa tua-

Sospirai -Lo so, la stupidità non ha confini-

-Ci si può fidare?-

Abbozzai un sorriso -Penso di sì, meglio che stia con noi, è brava, non vorrei ritrovarmela davanti e farle del male, sarebbe un peccato che sprechi il suo talento-

-Direi che ti ha fatto una buona impressione, almeno non è dalish-

Ridacchiai -Oh, su, non sono tutti come li hai incontrati tu-

-Intendi ottusi e che pensano di avere la verità assoluta? Cosa vuoi che sia…tutta questa arroganza-

-Da che pulpito viene la predica-

Sorrise divertito -Io riconosco i miei errori e imparo più che volentieri- rispose orgoglioso

-Giusto, se no non sarei qui…anzi, ti saresti fatto odiare-

-Non hai fatto anche tu la stessa cosa? Decisamente non saremmo in buoni rapporti-

-No, infatti, probabilmente il Velo non sarebbe ancora al suo posto, sbaglio?-

Rimase in silenzio pensieroso, per poi fissarmi serio -No, non sbagli-

Si spostò sul perimetro del lago osservandolo -Affascinante-

Sorrisi -Vero? Il drago lo è ancora di più-

-Immagino-

-Nessuna teoria del perché sia così in superficie?-

-Magari una spaccatura creata da qualche evento naturale…- si voltò verso di me avvicinandosi e bloccandomi contro l’albero -Ma ora non mi interessa-

Ridacchiai -Ma davvero?- sentivo il suo profumo, ero già elettrizzata, mi fissò negli occhi

-Quanti giorni è che non ci vediamo e che mi hai fatto stare in ansia?-

Sorrisi divertita -Siamo pari, come credi che mi sia sentita quando sei sparito per tre mesi a recuperare quella tua sfera?-

Sorrise -Siamo vendicative?-

-Solas?- mi guardò attento -Parli troppo- ridacchiò e si avvicinò catturandomi la bocca, lo tirai più verso di me, approfondendo il bacio e gustandocelo lentamente, ci staccammo senza fiato e ridacchiai, mi guardò interrogativo -Sei un rubacuori- era confuso -L’elfa di prima, hai fatto colpo-

-Ah sì? Non ho notato nulla, ma ho occhi solo per te e poi è colpa dell’armatura-

Gli accarezzai la stola da lupo -Adulatore. Colpa dell’armatura?- appoggiò la sua fronte alla mia

-Non avresti dovuto metterla…dovrai aspettare…-

Ridacchiò e sussurrò -Puoi sempre aiutarmi a toglierla-

Misi una mano sul suo viso -Mmm…non tentarmi- si spostò sul mio collo e cominciò a baciarmi, feci scivolare la mano sulla sua nuca incoraggiandolo a continuare -Mi sei…- trattenni un gemito

-Mancato- bruciavano, risalì lentamente fino al viso per poi baciarmi con foga.

Sospirai cercando di calmarmi e guardai i miei occhi grigi -Dobbiamo andare-

-Anche se tardiamo un po’ non succede nulla-

Sorrisi divertita, lo provocai -Mi è mancato anche il nostro letto-

-Visto? A essere l’Inquisitore sei diventata viziata- ridacchiai -L’Inquisitore o Mythal?-

-Non sono ormai la stessa persona?- domandò serio

-Sì sono ormai la stessa persona, ma io sono io e tu sei tu, non sei solo Fen’harel-

Mi guardò con occhi pieni d’amore e desiderio -Grazie ma’arlath- sorrisi dolcemente e gli accarezzai il viso -Ar lath, ma vhenan- sorrise e mi baciò con tenerezza.

Raggiungemmo l’Eluvian, una volta arrivati mi guardai intorno -Qualcosa da riferire?-

Lo vidi pensieroso, troppo -Qualche demone ha cominciato a fare la sua comparsa, ma nulla di serio, sono stati eliminati- lo osservai attentamente -C’è qualcosa che non va?- spero sia solo una mia impressione, negai con un cenno della testa -Nulla, scusami, vado a farmi un bagno, ne ho bisogno-

-Va bene, ci vediamo dopo-

Mi avviai verso la nostra camera, sembrava tutto normale, forse sono solo io che dopo questi tre giorni sono tesa.

Mi immersi nell’acqua calda, i muscoli si distesero e scaldarono, dandomi sollievo. I vestiti appena tolti oltre che sporchi erano impregnati dell’umidità di quei tre giorni di campeggio. Non amavo dormire all’aria aperta, o faceva troppo caldo come alle Distese Sibilanti, ritrovandomi poi sabbia ovunque per le settimane seguenti. O troppo freddo e se pioveva come a Crestwood finivamo impantanati nel fango per la nostra gioia e quelle delle cavalcature che arrancavano. 

Quell’espressione…quando l’ho già vista? È stato un attimo, ma l’ha dissimulata talmente bene che quasi mi è sfuggita, un barlume di tristezza, preoccupazione e rabbia…non rabbia, odio. Si è mosso qualcosa di più che dei semplici demoni. Cosa stai omettendo, mio Dio degli Inganni? Quando fa così mi innervosisce, cosa non vuoi che sappia? Mi vuoi proteggere da cosa?

Potrei sempre chiedere ad Abelas, ma dubito mi dirà qualcosa, gli è leale come pochi e sicuramente gli ha ordinato di non dirmi nulla. Aspettiamo.

Uscii dalla vasca, e mi guardai allo specchio, quante cose sono cambiate e cambieranno ancora?

Un leggero bagliore mi passò nelle iridi viola, perché deve fare così con me? Non si fida ancora a tal punto? Un fitta di dolore mi trafisse il cuore. Repressi quei sentimenti. Stupido orgoglioso. Mi rivestii e mi sedetti sul letto finendo per sdraiarmi, chiusi gli occhi. Perché fai così? Perché?

Un lupo candito come la neve, mi sono addormentata senza accorgermene, rimasi ferma, mi trovavo vicino al lago di lyrium, continuai ad osservarlo, percepii una presenza, mi voltai, una figura nera informe, sembrava uno sciame di mosche, il ronzio era assordante, si abbatté contro di me.

Mi svegliai di soprassalto, affannata, il cuore batteva all’impazzata, che cosa era? Cercai di calmarmi, una sensazione opprimente si era impadronita di me, sospirai profondamente. Era solo un sogno…no, i semplici sogni non esistono più, non con lui, non per quello che sono ora…dovrei…

Entrò nella stanza Solas e mi fissò in viso, la sua espressione diventò preoccupata -Che succede?- lo osservai un attimo, dovrei parlarne con lui, ma…mi alzai e andai alla finestra -Dimmelo tu-

Udii i suoi passi avvicinarsi alle mie spalle -Io?-

Sospirai -C’è qualcosa che dovresti dirmi?- silenzio, troppo, stava pensando

-Nulla di cui tu debba essere messa al corrente, vhenan- mi alterai un poco, mi imposi la calma, voltandomi e passandogli di fianco

-Non fare Fen’harel con me-

Uscii e mi diressi in biblioteca, salutai con un cenno Shani e Nala, mi sarei fermata, ma non mi andava di parlare. Entrai, era vuota come la maggior parte delle volte, presi posto nella parte riservata, il solito elfo mi salutò, chinando il capo rispettoso, a parte Shani era l’unico che era stato informato della mia natura.

Cercai tra i libri, non so nemmeno io bene cosa, alla fine mi sedetti sulla poltrona e sfogliai le pagine senza vederle.

Uno sciame di mosche, perché sento che dovrei conoscere la risposta?

La porta scattò, non mi voltai, poteva essere solo una persona. Udii dei passi avvicinarsi e uno sguardo fissarmi -Perché credi che ti stia nascondendo qualcosa?-

Risposi sempre fissando le pagine e sfogliandole -Perché ti conosco, credi davvero che non sappia ancora riconoscere la differenza tra i due, anche se è quasi impercettibile?- si avvicinò ancora di più ed entrò nel mio campo visivo per poi inginocchiarsi -So che dopo quello che ti ho fatto, fidarsi di me è difficile…-

Quelle parole mi offesero, lo fissai negli occhi piccata -Mi sono sempre fidata di te, anche se non avrei dovuto, anche quando per raggiungerti attraverso quegli Eluvian maledetti avevo tutti contro nel volerti salvare, con quello che aveva detto la Viddasala! L’unico che non si è mai fidato completamente di me, sei tu e lo stai facendo ancora- riabbassai lo sguardo sul libro.

Appoggiò una mano sul mio ginocchio, il tono di voce era costernato -Questo è vero, ma non è una questione di fiducia, è che non voglio che tu ci vada di mezzo se lo posso evitare-

Sospirai -Ci sono sempre stata dentro dalla testa ai piedi, da quando ho avuto l’Ancora e non mi sono mai tirata indietro, neanche quando ho scoperto chi eri e cosa volevi fare, questo l’avresti sempre voluto tu…-

-Vhenan…-

-Non mi chiamare così, se vuoi sempre rimanere colui che caccia da solo-

Si alterò -Ti amo! Come potrei mai metterti in pericolo?-

Lo fissai -Dirmi come stanno le cose e parlarne assieme non significa necessariamente che debba combattere!-

-Come posso credere che quando ci sarà da combattere non lo voglia fare anche tu al mio fianco?-

Gli occhi si velarono di paura. Mi si scaldò il cuore, gli presi il viso tra le mani, incatenai lo sguardo al suo.

-Solas non potrai proteggermi sempre, come non potrò farlo io con te purtroppo…mi so difendere, sono l’Inquisitore, hai visto in prima persona cosa ho affrontato, e ora sono Mythal, affronterò anche questo, ma sempre con il tuo aiuto. Non pensare neanche per un secondo che ti lascerò da solo-

Un rammarico profondo gli si dipinse sul volto, si alzò allontanandosi da me e avviandosi verso la porta. Una sensazione di vuoto mi prese all’improvviso.

Mi alzai di scatto e gli interruppi il passaggio, lo guardai in volto, gli occhi erano velati di lacrime, il cuore mi si fermò, gli presi il viso e lo tirai verso di me -Ma’arlath hai mai pianto per lei? Non ti trattenere, non puoi continuare a farlo, non puoi continuare a darti la colpa-

-No, non ne ho avuto mai il tempo, ma non vorrei farlo un giorno per te- la voce tremava

-Sempre se non sarò io a farlo per te o nelle migliore delle ipotesi ci sarà qualcuno che lo farà per noi-

Passò le braccia intorno alla vita stringendomi forte contro di lui e nascose il viso nell’incavo del mio collo, delle lacrime mi bagnarono, lo accarezzai dolcemente, da quanti anni le trattenevi?

-Nelle migliore delle ipotesi? Che allegria…- sorrisi commossa, mi feci più vicino

-Sono stanco di combattere, stanco di non poter avere una vita normale…vorrei poter dire basta, ma è una mia responsabilità da quando mi hanno affibbiato quel nome, da quando ho deciso di intraprendere questa lotta, avrei voluto averti già al mio fianco allora vhenan-

-E avrei condiviso completamente quello che stavi facendo, ho marchiato il drago, pensare che venisse fatto a delle persone è orrendo. Ora è una nostra responsabilità, te l’ho detto non ti lascio da solo-

-Non volevo costringerti a questa vita, ti ho condannato a percorrere il Din'anshiral-

-Accetterei qualunque vita per stare con te, non posso vivere senza sentire la tua voce che mi dice che mi ama, vedere il tuo sorriso, i miei occhi grigi che ardono di desiderio, sentire le tue braccia che mi stringono e mi proteggono…cosa vuoi che sia percorrere il Din’anshiral, quando ho te-

Sospirò profondamente e cominciò ad accarezzarmi la schiena, ti stai appoggiando a me, mi stai dando la tua completa fiducia, non pensavo l’avresti mai fatto, deve costare parecchio al tuo orgoglio, lo strinsi, grazie ma vhenan’ara.

-Possiamo sempre sognare una vita tranquilla, con una bella casa e…bhe…- si scostò e mi fissò negli occhi, va già meglio, non ti sei mai confidato con nessuno vero? Sei troppo orgoglioso, asciugai le lacrime che gli erano rimaste sul viso -E?-

Le guance mi si scaldarono, distolsi lo sguardo -E cosa vhenan?- 

Negai con la testa -Nulla, non è il momento di pensarci…-

Mi alzò il viso con una mano -Cosa, ma vhenan?- accidenti a te, che non ci arrivi da solo! Non ci avrà neanche mai pensato! Sospirai, gli posai un bacio sulle labbra fiducioso e mi persi nei suoi occhi grigi -E…secondo me, saresti un ottimo papà- era sorpreso, sorrisi, no non ci aveva ancora pensato -Vhenan, sei…?-

Ridacchiai divertita -No non ancora, ma vhenan- lo vidi rilassarsi, mi strinse e prese possesso della mia bocca, dischiudendomi le labbra e accarezzandomi il palato -E tu saresti una mamma meravigliosa, stiamo decisamente sognando ora- appoggiò la sua fronte alla mia, sorrisi emozionata -Questi sogni sono più belli dei soliti non pensi?- mi posò un altro bacio sulle labbra, il suo sapore era inebriante -Sarebbe il più bel sogno che potrei mai fare in vita mia-

 

 

 

Vhenan’ara: letteralmente desiderio del cuore

Din’anshiral: viaggio verso la fine/la morte


	18. Capitolo 18

Guardavo le persone andare e venire, come al mio solito non avevo granché da fare.

Mi si avvicinò una spia e mi porse delle lettere -Mia signora, da Usignolo e dama Penthagast- lo ringraziai con un cenno del capo. Le avrei lette dopo, preferivo stare da sola quando leggevo la corrispondenza.

-Hai lo sguardo perso, tutto a posto? Qualche settimana fa sembrava che stessi per uccidere qualcuno, lo stesso il tuo lupo, avete litigato?-

Le sorrisi -Sì Shani avevamo litigato, grazie per avermi ricordato che ci dobbiamo chiarire su un punto, il discorso alla fine è divagato-

-Contenta per te, ma dimmi, non ti da fastidio?-

La guardai confusa -Cosa?- indicò Solas e Míriel che lo avvicinava appena poteva, non li avevo neanche notati -La verità? No, anzi spero per lei che le passi presto, Solas anche se in modo educato può essere terribile, sai il detto feriscono le parole più che la spada? Ecco per lui è perfetto-

Era perplessa -Non avevo continuato la mia storia vero? Bhe, sappi che sono passata da una felicità mai provata prima a una completa disperazione perché mi ha lasciato, aveva voluto separarsi e…-

-Cosa!!??- esclamò troppo forte, alcuni elfi ci guardarono -E non sapevo neanche il perché, quello l’ho scoperto dopo. I due anni più lunghi della mia vita, ogni volta che la mente non era occupata pensavo a lui ed era straziante-

Non me l’aspettavo, come ricevere un pugno nello stomaco. Tradita, mi ero fidata fino ad un attimo prima, pensavo che fossi io il problema, non capivo. Non comprendeva Cole che si era intromesso percependo la sofferenza di entrambi. Nessuna spiegazione valida…evitava la causa principale, fin quando persi la pazienza e arrivai a dirgli perché stavo ancora perdendo il mio tempo con lui. La sua voce si era incrinata come la maschera con cui cercava di proteggersi da me. Lo evitavo, ma quelle poche volte che ci ritrovammo a fissarci di nuovo, nei miei amati occhi grigi non vedevo scomparso il sentimento che anche io continuavo dolorosamente a provare. Non sapevo cosa fare, non avevo più frecce al mio arco e la sofferenza mi toglieva la forza per cercarne altre.

Era rimasta esterrefatta -Ti sei pietrificata?- ridacchiai, stava per dire qualcosa, ma con un cenno la bloccai -Vedi la sua espressione ora?- annuì con la testa -Serio e...distaccato?-

Sorrisi -Esatto, ti faccio vedere una cosa, tu resta qui e continua ad osservarlo-

Mi avvicinai a loro -Míriel come sta andando in questi giorni?-

-Bene, tutto a posto, grazie- si rigirò a guardare Solas che però non la degnava più di uno sguardo e mi fissava, gli si era dipinto sul volto un sorriso e gli occhi ardevano.

Míriel presa alla sprovvista e a disagio, disse esitante -Ora…devo andare…mi stanno aspettando- scappò via.

Udii Shani ridere -Che gli prende alla tua amica?- la guardava incuriosito, mi voltai stava ridendo come una pazza, sorrisi -Non lo so- mi girai di nuovo verso di lui -Dopo chiariamo la discussione dell’altro giorno, non pensare di averla scampata-

Mi rivolse un espressione sconsolata -E io che ci speravo…- si chinò e mi baciò fugacemente

-Questo non ti salverà, a dopo- ridacchiò.

Ritornai da Shani -Dimmi la verità volevi farmi morire?- sorrisi divertita

-Ora però mi devi spiegare se ti guarda così, perché ti ha lasciato-

-Vieni, spostiamoci- andammo vicino ad un parapetto per restare da sole, mi appoggiai ad esso guardando la vallata -Ho sventato l’invasione dei qunari, è stato un massacro, non so quante volte ho pensato di morire in combattimento. Ho attraversato molti Eluvian riscoprendo edifici di un mondo ormai distrutto e dimenticato-

Rimaneva in silenzio prestando attenzione. Ogni battaglia vinta quel giorno era stata devastante.

-Il marchio che ci aveva salvato da Corypheus stava degenerando, mi stava uccidendo, anche se fino alla fine è stato utile, per sopravvivere e portarmi ancora una volta da lui-

Ogni indizio trovato sulla sua natura mi aveva ferita più di quanto pensavo, non perché fosse Fen’harel che era colui che secondo le leggende dalish aveva tradito il nostro popolo separandoci dagli Dei, non me ne importava nulla in quel momento. Ero stata ingannata, la fiducia che avevo in lui non era mai stata ricambiata. Quello che provava per me era mai stato reale?

Questa domanda rimaneva sospesa tra un combattimento e l’altro nella mia mente, in agguato. Il mio cuore e la mia anima avrebbero potuto cedere da un momento all’altro, dovevo andare avanti e sentirlo direttamente da lui, dopotutto non so come, ma mi fidavo ancora. Non avrei permesso alla Viddasala di toccarlo.

Come potevo sentire ancora il cuore sussultare di gioia con solo il suono della sua voce, quel cuore che vedendo la qunari attaccarlo alle spalle si era fermato per la paura di perderlo. Sorpresa per quello che aveva appena fatto mi ero avvicinata lentamente. Alla fine nella mia mente c’era solo lui, come era sempre stato in quei due lunghi anni. Pronunciai dopo tutto quel tempo di nuovo il suo nome, come una supplica che fosse reale. Si era voltato e incredula l’avevo osservato, avrei voluto avvicinarmi fino a toccarlo, ma l’Ancora aveva fatto sentire di nuovo la sua presenza mettendomi in ginocchio e ricordandomi il dolore di quella fiducia che non c’era mai stata.

Dopo il suo intervento, il male lancinante al braccio si era sopito, ma non la paura che sentivo, no non di lui, di quello che avrebbe potuto dirmi. Mi rialzai e fissai i miei amati occhi grigi, era diverso, non solo nell’aspetto, emanava un rispetto differente, mostrava un portamento che aveva sempre celato, un sarcasmo che avevo appena intravisto in passato. Avevo solo una domanda in quel momento, a cui trovai risposta dopo quella stupida maledizione dalish. Vedevo dolore, lo stesso identico dolore che avevo scorto nel suo sguardo adombrato da tale sentimento due anni prima.

Vidi l’unica essenziale verità che non avevo compreso, ma che in quel momento era stata di vitale importanza.

“Qualunque cosa ci riservi il futuro, sappi che la nostra relazione è stata reale”

Fui sovrastata da diverse emozioni, non avrei mai immaginato di poterle provare tutte insieme, rabbia, tristezza, gioia e amore. Come aveva potuto non dirmelo? Più volte mi aveva detto che ero diversa dagli altri, che gli avevo dimostrato una saggezza che pensava fosse scomparsa, per poi con una sola decisione, rimangiarsi tutto quanto. Probabilmente se non fossi stata così scossa l’avrei già picchiato allora, mi limitai a sfogare la rabbia per quella fiducia mancata urlandogli contro e si era pure arrabbiato! Arrogante e orgoglioso fino all’ultimo, mostrandomi ancora il Solas di cui mi ero innamorata e che non riusciva a celarmi, ma che trapelava da quella sua nuova maschera che in quel momento non avevo la forza di spezzare.

-L’ho trovato e mi ha detto che era Fen’harel, ero furiosa perché non si era confidato con me. Mi ha spiegato cosa aveva intenzione di fare e che il marchio era suo, che se tutto sarebbe andato secondo il suo piano non sarebbe mai stato sulla mia mano. Non mi importava, io lo amavo ancora, gli ho risposto che lo volevo aiutare, desideravo stare con lui. Mi ha salvato la vita recedendomi il braccio, dicendomi che non mi avrebbe mai dimenticato e mi ha abbandonato per la terza volta-

Quel ricordo mi faceva ancora un po’ male -Quando mi hai incontrato lo stavo cercando-

La vidi sospirare e incrociare le braccia al petto, era seria -Non ti invidio, solo una domanda, ne è valsa la pena?-

Abbozzai un sorriso -Mi stai chiedendo se rifarei tutto dall’inizio alla fine? Sì, lo farei- risposi decisa

Ridacchiò, la guardai confusa -Fatti dire una cosa, sei pazza o sei proprio Mythal-

Sorrisi divertita -Entrambe?-

-Entrambe, forse troppo pazza però, soprattutto con quel drago- risi di gusto

-Vado, che noto da qua Nala che sta mettendo a soqquadro la tenda per non so quale oscuro motivo-

La salutai con un cenno del capo.

La mia attenzione fu attirata da delle voci -Non se ne parla, ne abbiano già discusso Abelas-

Li osservai, Solas irritato, con Abelas che manteneva il suo fare pacato -Lo sai meglio di me che è l’unica soluzione, è la sola che può farlo, se non facciamo qualcosa sarà troppo tardi-

Fissava il vuoto davanti a sé, irato e nervoso. Rivolse ad Abelas una espressione seccata.

-Non se ne parla, piuttosto vado io-

-E so che lo faresti, peccato che tu non possa farlo da solo- aggiunse serio -Pensaci, sai che non si può fare diversamente-

Altri guai in arrivo, magnifico, mi avvicinai a loro mantenendo un basso profilo, venni notata troppo tardi da entrambi. Abelas mi guardò deciso, ma abbassò lo sguardo umile, con un cenno se ne andò. Che succede? Non ho fatto nulla.

Solas sorrise alla mia espressione sconcertata -Che gli prende?- rimase in silenzio studiandomi attentamente -Una volta ti ho detto che intorno a te hai uno strato di mana vero?- assentii con un cenno della testa -E che avevi incontrato un’elfa che faceva la stessa cosa, ma cosa centra?-

Allungò una mano e mi accarezzò i capelli prendendone una ciocca tra le dita -Li stai facendo ricrescere?- stava evitando la domanda, lo osservai perplessa, gli presi la mano portandomela al viso e abbandonandomi ad essa -Vhenan?- mi guardò dolcemente -Non so come sia possibile, ma assomigli ad Andruil, i tuoi occhi color ametista sono identici ai suoi e lo strato di mana, anche se lo fai inconsapevolmente, è un modo per indurre rispetto e ubbidienza. Abelas anche se ha uno spirito forte ha abbassato lo sguardo per quello. Solo chi ha la tua stessa quantità di potere può guardarti negli occhi. Una qualità che spesso identificava gli Evanuris, uno in particolare, Elgar'Nan-

Mi irrigidii -Cosa!?- passò l’altra mano sulla mia vita tirandomi verso di lui e posò un bacio leggero sulle mie labbra -Non ti preoccupare, non è nulla di negativo, solo una qualità molto rara, utile soprattutto su un campo di battaglia- scese sul mio collo baciandomi, lo lasciai fare, per poi affondare il viso tra i miei capelli -Rilassati, ti posso assicurare che non è nulla di grave-

Lo abbracciai e posai il viso sulla sua spalla, sospirai profondamente -Cosa dovrei fare?- divenne teso e mi strinse -Nulla ma’arlath-

Cominciai ad accarezzagli la schiena -Solas? Ne abbiamo discusso l’ultima volta-

Mi posò un bacio sulla tempia, avvertivo apprensione e paura, lo strinsi e lo fissai in viso seria

-Parliamone stasera, va bene?- sorrisi -Come vuoi, ma vedi di non evitare l’argomento, furbacchione- sorrise divertito e si chinò con il viso vicino al mio –bhe, non ci sarà bisogno di parlarne proprio subito…-

Abbassai il tono di voce in modo suadente -Facciamo che me ne parli…- mi avvicinai al suo orecchio sussurrando -E poi mi fai tua- ridacchiò -Questo è un ricatto- gli afferrai il lobo con le labbra e lo leccai, fremette -Vhenan…- lo baciai sulla guancia e sorrisi, gli occhi ardevano, lo allontanai da me mettendogli le mani sul petto -Per tua sfortuna ti aspettano- indicai un messaggero, sospirò profondamente sconsolato e si avvicinò ad esso.

 

Ero stesa a letto, Solas non era ancora rientrato, lo avevo intravisto poco prima discutere ancora con Abelas.

Presi le lettere che mi erano state consegnate quella mattina. Aprii quella di Cassandra.

Ciao Yen, spero che tu stia bene, non mi dilungherò molto, come sai non amo scrivere rispetto a qualcuno di nostra conoscenza.

Qualche demone minore ha fatto la sua comparsa ma nulla di preoccupante.

Il problema è un altro, con l’indebolimento del Velo sono aumentate le possessioni da parte dei maghi, c’è confusione. Con Dorian stiamo cercando di contenere la situazione(lui sta bene)con dei sigilli contro la possessione.

Facci sapere cosa ne pensa Solas, anche se Dorian mi dice che probabilmente se l’aspettava e ne è già a conoscenza, non dubitiamo che abbia spie ovunque.

Cassandra

P.s. speriamo al più presto di fare una rimpatriata con gli altri, fammi sapere quando tornate.

P.s.s. Varric sta per pubblicare un nuovo seguito di Spade e Scudi! Ti avevo prestato il primo, poi non mi hai fatto sapere più nulla

Lessi perplessa l’ultimo Post Scriptum, ricordavo di essere arrivata fino a metà volume e cominciavo a capire perché non avesse molto successo, solo Cassandra poteva ritenerlo romantico.

Rivedere gli altri sarebbe stato bello, per Solas un po’ meno, ma spero di evitare una situazione troppo tesa. Mi sarebbe piaciuto rivedere anche Cole, ma era tornato nell’Oblio, magari Solas avrebbe saputo come contattarlo.

Per quello che stava succedendo dovevo consultarmi con lui, dopo gli avrei fatto leggere la lettera.

Aprii quella di Leliana.

Yen volevo comunicarti che stiamo tenendo sotto controllo gli agenti elfici fuori in missione, come concordato. Qualcuno di loro ha attività sospette, come già sapevamo sembrano consapevoli di quello che fanno. Stiamo ancora risalendo alla fonte, non sono degli sciocchi.

Ci sono state delle apparizioni di demoni, anche se di poca rilevanza, che però hanno creato agitazione tra la popolazione di Orlais e Felderen, che sta già cominciando parlare, attendiamo la reazioni dei nobili.

Per quanto riguarda la rivoluzione degli elfi, ormai non manca molto, lo scontento è ben visibile, la rete si sta chiudendo sugli obiettivi, manca solo il consenso di Solas e si può cominciare. Devo congratularmi con lui, il nome che porta è pienamente meritato.

Sperando che tu stia bene,

Leliana

P.s. Cassandra ha in programma una rimpatriata, dirò a Josephine di far portare parecchia birra per distrarre l’attenzione da Solas, non mi sembra il caso di creare confusione.

Già, la birra sarebbe stata essenziale. Sospirai, per il resto dovevamo discuterne.

Si aprì la porta, entrò sfinito, ma mi sorrise. Sparì in bagno e udii scorrere l’acqua, un sacco di cose di cui parlare e troppo poco tempo per noi, appoggiai le lettere sul comodino, gliele avrei fatte vedere domani, era già tardi, mi dispiaceva tenerlo ancora sveglio e parlarne nell’Oblio non mi sembrava il caso. Riesce sempre a scamparla, mi passai una mano fra i capelli che dopo mesi mi arrivavano quasi alle spalle ormai, mi accoccolai sotto le coperte, mettendomi su un fianco. Domani avrei dovuto passare in biblioteca, avevo udito per caso Abelas dare degli ordini quella sera e forse avevo intuito cosa preoccupava il mio lupo.

Lo sentii infilarsi sotto le coperte, poco dopo un braccio mi cinse la vita e dei baci roventi si posarono sul collo, sorrisi, il suo respiro sull’orecchio, sussurrò -Non mi avevi promesso qualcosa?-

Furbacchione -Sì, di non lasciarti da solo- un altro bacio -Oltre a quello, ma vhenan?-

-Prima parla, se no dormi, sei stravolto- sospirò -Mmm…un bacio della buonanotte?-

Ridacchiai, se avessi accettato sapevo come sarebbe andata a finire, non avrei ceduto

-Vhenan, dormi-

Mise il viso nell’incavo del mio collo -Ci serve un giorno di pausa-

-Mi sembra un’ottima idea, non puoi continuare a questo ritmo. Leliana si congratula per come hai disposto per la rivoluzione, mi piacerebbe sapere come, ma ora dormi, vhenan-

-Leliana che si congratula con me?- rispose incredulo -Già..- sentivo il calore del suo corpo contro al mio, poi più nulla.

Ero nella mia forma da lupo con il mantello bianco, il luogo era molto buio e freddo, non vedevo altro a parte il lastricato di pietra su cui appoggiavo le zampe, percepii un ronzio familiare che si faceva sempre più assordante, ringhiai, poi una voce dura e profonda

-Gli Dei non esistono. Esistono solo soggetti e oggetti, attori e ruoli. Chi aspira a dominare sugli altri ne ottiene il diritto non per natura, ma tramite le proprie azioni.

Io sono Geldauran, e mi oppongo a chiunque voglia impormi la sua volontà. Che l’arco di Andruil si spezzi, che il fuoco di June si spenga. Che si facciano dedicare dei templi, che attirino i fedeli con le loro promesse. Quando l’orgoglio li consumerà, io, Dimenticato, reclamerò il potere e sarò libero di esercitarlo appieno-

Una sensazione opprimente mi pervase, rabbrividii cominciando a sentire le tenaglie della paura prendere il sopravvento, come può indurmi questi sentimenti? Ringhiai di nuovo. Una figura nera più grande della mia si mise tra noi ringhiando anch’essa, un’aurea spaventosa l’avvolgeva, innumerevoli occhi rossi ardevano di odio, Fen’harel. Lo osservai basita sentendomi al sicuro, non l’avevo mai visto così.

-Tu Dimenticato, rimarrai tale, così era stato deciso, le catene dell’Abisso resteranno per l’eternità- rispose con voce dura e sprezzante.

Aprii gli occhi e incontrai i suoi pieni di apprensione, ero madida di sudore. Mi tirò a sé stringendomi forte -Stai bene?- ricambiai l’abbraccio, il calore del suo corpo mi faceva sentire meglio.

-Solas voglio la verità- mi posò un bacio sulla fronte -L’avrai, vhenan-


	19. Capitolo 19

Mi svegliai, il sole era già alto, osservai Solas che sembrava dormire ancora, ma dal respiro capii che era già sveglio. Mi stringeva contro di lui, a quanto pare ha deciso di prendersi il giorno libero. Questa notte con un incantesimo mi aveva aiutato a riprendere sonno, per poi vegliare su di me, infatti non ho fatto nessun sogno, neanche alcuni incubi che dopo anni mi tormentano ancora. Uno ricorrente era quello dove avevo deciso che il custode grigio Stroud sarebbe rimasto nell’Oblio, per fortuna grazie ad alcuni insegnamenti di Solas ho imparato a gestirli e non mi sveglio più di soprassalto. Mi sarebbe piaciuto rimanere in questa tranquillità per sempre.

Geldauran, mai sentito o letto qualcosa su di lui, ma dopotutto è un Dimenticato, non ne so nulla su di loro…le catene dell’Abisso, che significa? Sospirai, ci penserò dopo quando me lo spiegherà.

Gli posai una mano sul viso accarezzandolo, sorrise -Dormito bene?- in risposta lo baciai teneramente -Fai vacanza?-

Aprì gli occhi e fissò i miei -Come hai detto tu ne ho bisogno, almeno per oggi, mi riposo- avvicinò le sue labbra alle mie baciandomi dolcemente, contraccambiai e gli posai una mano sul petto accarezzandolo, non potevo negare di desiderarlo. Approfondì il bacio divorandomi la bocca, gemetti, si era insinuato sotto la vestaglia accarezzandomi fino al mio centro, continuò a coccolarmi e persi il controllo. Mi osservava con occhi ardenti -Solas vieni…-

-Non ancora- si spostò con il viso tra le mie gambe, il piacere mi pervase.

Si mise sopra di me e mi baciò facendomi sentire il mio sapore, gli strinsi i fianchi con le gambe ed entrò in me -Anche se è il tuo posto, non te lo meriteresti- sfoggiò un sorrisetto e mi spinse con forza contro il cuscino prendendo possesso della mia bocca con lingua affamata, mi alzò le mani sopra la testa bloccandole. Con il ritmo giusto affondò di più dentro di me. Cercai di liberare le mani con poca insistenza, lo volevo abbracciare. Ci fissammo negli occhi e il volto di Solas si accese in un sorriso famelico, spinse ancora e ancora, sempre più forte, ormai non ero più in grado di pensare. Il silenzio era rotto dai nostri gemiti. Continuò finché non ebbe esaurito tutte le energie che aveva, strascinando entrambi in una passione incontrollabile.

Lasciò andare le mie mani e riabbassai le braccia, stringendolo e accarezzandolo, rimase sopra di me con la testa sulla mia spalla. Chiusi gli occhi e mi gustai il calore del suo corpo sopra al mio.

Era da parecchio che crollavamo a letto stanchi, troppo esausti per qualsiasi cosa. Averlo ogni volta così vicino è meraviglioso, cominciava decisamente a mancarmi.

Si mosse e dei baci roventi si posarono sulla spalla, poi sulla clavicola per salire fino alla mandibola, sorrisi a quelle piacevoli coccole, mise il viso nell’incavo del mio collo, inclinai la testa per appoggiarmi alla sua.

Mi destai dal sonno che aveva preso il sopravvento, rigirandomi nel letto lo vidi in piedi, vestito, che parlava con la porta socchiusa con Abelas, non lo vedevo, ma riconobbi la voce, continuai a guardarlo, finché non la richiuse e mi rivolse un sorriso che ricambiai, si fece vicino e mi posò un bacio leggero sulle labbra -Ti ho svegliato?-

-Bhe…penso sia anche ora di alzarsi-

-Mmm…nessuno ci vieta il contrario-

Ridacchiai -Te l’ho detto non fare il furbacchione- allungai una mano e presi le lettere dal comodino frapponendole tra di noi -Buona lettura e intanto che mi lavo pensa bene cosa mi devi spiegare di tutta questa faccenda, che penso stia peggiorando in fretta se Abelas è venuto a disturbarti-

Mi misi seduta e lo vidi studiare torvo le lettere, stavo per alzarmi, ma mi bloccò con le braccia dalla vita, lo guardai interrogativa -Una cosa alla volta, le lettere possono aspettare, ti devo delle spiegazioni- si fece più vicino e appoggiai la schiena contro al suo petto. Mise il viso sulla mia spalla era serio.

-Allora sai che stiamo cercando chi vuole la sfera, bhe le piste che abbiamo seguito portano ad un vicolo cieco-

-Leliana me l’ha detto-

-Bene, ma la traccia si ferma perché i contatti non continuano più fisicamente. Quando siamo arrivati qua, mi avevi detto se non centrassero degli spiriti e ti risposi che mi era venuto in mente qualcosa, quell’idea si è rivelata concreta. Ho chiesto a degli spiriti amici miei di controllare. Questo ci porta a Geldauran-

Rimasi in silenzio

-Geldauran era uno dei maghi che ha perso la guerra di cui ti avevo accennato. Come potere può considerarsi un Evanuris, tutti i Dimenticati posso considerarsi tali per potenza. Perdendo la guerra, l’anima fu separata dai corpi che non furono messi nell’Uthenera, dove il corpo si mantiene intatto, ma sono stati tenuti in vita solo come spirito, impedendogli di morire, condannandoli a una sofferenza eterna. Vennero incatenati negli Abissi, rendendoli completamente inoffensivi. A causa del Velo la magia in questo mondo si è indebolita parecchio, le catene che lo tenevano stanno cominciando a cedere, anche perché chi le aveva messe è morta-

Divenni un po’ nervosa, avevo capito dove stava andando a parare

-Mythal aveva messo le catene a Geldauran, vero?-

Sospirò profondamente stringendomi -E solo tu può rinnovarle di nuovo, se no l’avrei già fatto io, anche solo come spirito può essere molto pericoloso, può comunque usare la sua magia, anche se non ha la stessa potenza-

-Perché non li hanno uccisi e basta?- come protrarre i problemi all’infinito

-Non si possono uccidere facilmente, perché allora non umiliarli e sfruttarli mettendo in risalto la potenza degli Evanuris?-

Eh già…evviva l’egocentrismo, tanto poi i disastri li sistema sempre qualcun altro, noi.

-Capisco- mi guardò dubbioso -Tutto qua, capisco?-

Sorrisi -Cosa vuoi che ti dica, se lo devo fare lo farò, mi pare che abbiamo già abbastanza guai senza anche lui o sbaglio?-

-Andremo insieme- accarezzai le sue mani che mi stringevano -Questo mi sembrava scontato, non amo particolarmente le Vie Profonde, troppo buio, prole oscura ovunque, non proprio una vacanza da quel che ricordo, poi non saprei neanche dove devo andare, non sono altrettanto vecchia come qualcuno di mia conoscenza-

Ridacchiò e mi baciò sul collo, sorrisi divertita -Adoro stare tra le tue braccia, ma dovrei proprio andare in bagno-

-Agli ordini, ma vhenan- mi lasciò.

Una volta pronta lo ritrovai seduto sul letto che fissava le lettere -Hai letto Spade e Scudi di Varric?- mi sedetti al suo fianco

-Fino a metà volume, poi non ce l’ho fatta più, penso che ormai li scriva solo per Cassandra- ridacchiò -Ecco pensavo di essere l’unico a pensarla uguale-

Lo guardai dubbiosa -L’hai letto?-

Era divertito -Quando te lo vedi arrivare in faccia lanciato da Dorian è d’obbligo, decisamente sono molto meglio le altre sue opere-

Ero sorpresa -Pensavo non leggessi cose del genere…- stava per rispondere, ma lo bloccai -Mi correggo, tu leggi tutto, su quella scrivania a Skyhold ho visto tanti di quei volumi di cose differenti, che mi domandavo dove trovassi il tempo-

Ridacchiò -Leggo in fretta- sorrisi -Diciamo spaventosamente in fretta, ti volevo sempre con me in missione ed ero sicura che da quello zaino sarebbe uscito un libro sempre diverso-

Rise -Penso di non aver mai camminato e cavalcato tanto in vita mia…-

-Se dovevo soffrire io, toccava anche a te e direi che ho fatto bene- replicai senza pietà, mi mostrò quel suo sorriso arrogante accostandosi al mio orecchio -Il problema non era quello, ma l’averti sempre a portata di vista mi metteva in difficoltà- ridacchiai divertita -Chissà magari facevo apposta…- lo sfidai, continuò a sorridere e incatenò i suoi occhi a miei -Sei tremenda-

-Hai fatto tutto da solo- puntualizzai, sospirò -Ho fatto tutto da solo…comunque essendomi ritrovato in un mondo non mio, ho dovuto recuperare parecchie cose per non sembrare strano o sortire sospetti di qualche tipo-

-Bhe, hai fatto un buon lavoro, visto che sei riuscito ad ingannare Leliana, quello che c’era scritto su di te riguardo il tuo paese dove sei nato era vero?-

Mi guardò pensieroso -Hai letto quelle informazioni?-

Sorrisi -Non solo su di te, ma su tutti, Leliana l’ha ritenuto necessario-

-Tutto quello che ho detto era vero, ho solo…- finii la frase -Omesso quello che potevi-

Abbozzò un sorriso -Già, ormai mi conosci bene-

-Lo spero, visto che ti amo, cuore mio- mi diede un bacio fugace

-Riguardo la rimpatriata, non dico che non mi faccia piacere, ma concordo sulla birra-

Ridacchiai -Soprattutto per Sera, potrebbe volertele suonare. Te le voleva già dare quando mi avevi lasciato e mi aveva ritrovato in taverna non proprio in grandi condizioni…non ricordo cosa le ho detto, tanto per farti capire-

Abbassò lo sguardo -Io mi ero bevuto non so quanti litri di the, c’era Dorian che pensava fossi impazzito, aveva sentito quando ti avevo messo al corrente che lo odiavo e Varric mi aveva chiesto se stavo cercando di annegarmi…più o meno ci aveva azzeccato-

Risi di gusto appoggiandomi contro di lui, fece passare un braccio dietro alla mia schiena stringendomi –Ehi, è così divertente?- cercai di smettere -Sì, perché fai di quelle facce quando lo bevi- mi rivolse un espressione divertita -Per il resto che mi dici?-

Sospirò -Parliamone più tardi ok? Oggi sono in vacanza- sorrisi -Va bene, che facciamo?-

Si alzò e mi tirò contro di lui prendendomi dalle mani, mi fissò negli occhi emozionato

-Voglio portarti a vedere una cosa speciale, un pezzo del mio mondo che non è cambiato, perché per fortuna ben protetto e ha resistito comunque anche con il Velo-

-Cosa stiamo aspettando?- prendendomi per mano mi trascinò fuori dalla stanza.

Passammo attraverso parecchi Eluvian, giungemmo infine in un castello diroccato, delle Antiche Rovine, pareti distrutte, varie pietre sparse nei dintorni, l’edera ricopriva qualunque cosa fosse rimasta integra, in confronto Skyhold quando lo avevamo occupato era messo molto meglio. Mi portò davanti una parete -Appoggia la mano e infondi il mana- non capivo, ma lo feci.

La parete, ebbe un tremolio e si dissolse, rimasi basita, di fronte a noi un altro specchio.

-Un'unica entrata e un'unica uscita- oltrepassammo la soglia e la parete ritornò al suo posto, percependo che fossimo entrati, con un mezzo inchino e un sorriso, mi invitò ad attraversare l’Eluvian.

Quello che mi si parò davanti agli occhi era meraviglioso, eravamo in una piccola conca, tra il cielo e noi una barriera quasi invisibile. Fiori, migliaia di fiori di ogni tipo colore e forma, più avanti un piccolo lago con un acqua limpidissima, sulla destra una piccola struttura in cristallo, la luce del sole veniva trasformata in un arcobaleno.

-Qui rimane sempre tutto così, la barriera che percepisci in cielo fa in modo che i fiori non appassiscano mai, sono eterni. Questo luogo è stato intriso di magia, qualche anno fa sono tornato qui e ho infuso buona parte del mio potere. Per far vivere tutto questo basta poco, continuerà per altri secoli senza problemi- lo guardai emozionata, gli presi il viso tra le mani tirandolo verso di me e baciandolo teneramente accarezzandogli il palato -Grazie, vhenan è bellissimo-

-Questo luogo era riservato a Mythal, quindi ora è tuo- ero stupita -Ma serennas, è un regalo stupendo, anche la luce del sole è diversa, come anche il profumo, è tutto puro, non è contaminato dall’esterno-

Sorrise triste -Prima era tutto simile a questo luogo…e io l’ho distrutto- abbassò lo sguardo cupo

-Guardami- mi fissò negli occhi, sorrisi -Se non avessi fatto ciò che dovevi, non ci sarebbe stato più neanche questo luogo, ma’arlath- il viso gli si illuminò di gioia, e gli occhi ardevano d’amore, appoggiò la fronte alla mia -Ar lath, ma vhenan-

Mi prese per mano portandomi nella piccola struttura in cristallo, venimmo inondati dai colori

-Vedi quella rosa incisa? Toccala- posai la mano, si illuminò, i fiori intorno a noi cominciarono a brillare di una luce propria, ero esterrefatta -Come…? È bellissimo!- sorrise compiaciuto, si spostò vicino ad un’altra incisione, una mezza luna, la toccò. Lentamente la luce cominciò a cambiare, poco dopo si scorgeva già il tramonto, che venne sostituito dalla notte con un mare di stelle. I fiori continuavano a brillare, mostrando tutta la loro bellezza, anche lo specchio d’acqua risplendeva, si scorgeva senza difficoltà il fondo di pietre, nel piccolo edificio in cui eravamo c’era una tenue luce blu ora. Non sapevo cosa dire, non avevo mai visto la magia usata in quel modo…insolito, l’avevo sempre impiegata per combattere o curare, ma sentivo tutto così familiare, mi concentrai su quello che stavo provando. Ero euforica, ma non capivo il perché una lieve tristezza si era risvegliata, un dolore che in parte avevo imparato a riconoscere, ma c’era qualcosa di malinconico, qualcosa che era stato perduto e mai più ritrovato, non erano mie quelle sensazioni, ma rimaste in quel luogo come un’ombra. Dovevo avvicinarmi al lago. Osservai attentamente il fondo, sapevo che avrei dovuto trovare qualcosa, non so il perché…

Un riflesso attirò la mia attenzione, immersi la mano nell’acqua e lo presi sul fondo. Un anello d’oro, particolari incisioni lo ornavano, era ancora presente un residuo di magia sull’oggetto, antica come le emozioni che stavo provando, un cambiamento che aveva fatto tremare il cielo. All’interno un nome Elgar'Nan…la mano con cui lo tenevo cominciò a tremare, la chiusi a pugno, stingendolo. Percepii Solas alle spalle

-Vhenan…cosa?- era preoccupato, allungai la mano verso di lui -Prendilo e distruggilo, io…non lo posso fare…non ha più valore, non ha potuto farlo allora, ma non posso farlo nemmeno io ora…-

Lo lasciai tra le sue mani, non lo volevo vedere o toccare mai più, rievocava un dolore profondo, una ferita aperta che non si era mai chiusa, tradita da chi invece avrebbe dovuto proteggerti, mutato e cambiato come questo mondo, non era la persona che aveva conosciuto in passato. Ricordi che erano stati sepolti e tramutati in rabbia, per poi diventare vendetta. Delle voci rimbombavano nella mia testa, chiusi gli occhi

\-------------

-Sei impazzito? Stai ammazzando la tua stessa gente! Per cosa? Sei già il più potente tra di noi!-

-Se ne vale la pena, che si sacrifichino, sono il loro Dio, se è il sangue quello che serve, me lo devono-

-Elgar'Nan vuoi un'altra guerra? E con chi? Con il tuo stesso popolo?-

Altro odio -Perché no? È quello che sta facendo il tuo protetto, stai dalla sua parte, non negarlo, te lo sarai portato anche a letto, vero? Dea dell’amore- rispose sprezzante

-Ma ti ascolti? L’ho sempre considerato come un figlio e lo sai bene-

-Per essere uno schiavo l’hai sempre considerato troppo, e non intendo perdere contro di lui-

Altro dolore -Hai già perso…non posso accettare ancora quello che tu e gli altri state facendo…toglimelo- allungai la mano verso di lui, fece quanto gli avevo chiesto, senza esitare, il cuore distrutto, a pezzi, altra disperazione stava riaffiorando. La controllai trasformandola in rabbia -Tutto questo per te è stato solo un gioco, non hai mai tenuto veramente a me, tutti questi anni…- lanciai l’anello con forza nell’acqua -Vuoi il potere? Bene, ma non ucciderai la mia gente, dovrai prima eliminarmi- la voce tremava per la collera -Riprenditi anche questo posto, distruggilo come stai facendo con tutto il resto!-

\------------------

Delle lacrime mi rigarono le guance, venni presa dalle spalle e girata con forza, ritrovai Solas che mi fissava tremendamente preoccupato, posò le mani sul mio viso asciugandolo, mi riscossi

-Io…scusa…non so cosa sia stato…non lo so…-

Mi tirò verso di lui abbracciandomi -Forse non avrei dovuto portarti qui…infatti Mythal non ci aveva messo più piede-

Quello che avevo provato poco prima stava scomparendo, ma le tracce del suo passaggio mi restavano impresse nella mente, scacciai con forza quei sentimenti -Non dire stupidaggini è bellissimo e sono contenta che tu mi abbia portato in questo luogo…sono…solo riaffiorati dei ricordi non miei…- sospirai -E un bacio sarebbe molto gradito- lo provocai, non volevo rovinare quella bella giornata per una cosa del genere. Abbozzò un sorriso e si chinò prendendo possesso della mia bocca accarezzandomi il palato con la lingua, ci staccammo senza fiato e appoggiò la sua fronte alla mia -Va meglio?-

Distesi le labbra in un sorriso -Meglio e mi ricorda il primo bacio che mi hai dato…com’è che era? Io non ho usato la lingua- ridacchiai, mi baciò fugacemente -Non mi ero controllato per nulla, ho dovuto farlo con quello subito dopo, mi hai sorpreso ed ero troppo euforico avendo sentito che mi corrispondevi, io…non avrei dovuto innamorarmi di te-

-Per fortuna l’hai fatto, è stata una bella sorpresa anche per me, non mi avevi fatto sospettare nulla fino a quel momento, e pensavo di aver fatto una sciocchezza d’impulso- un altro bacio a fior di labbra

-Questo posto era stato un regalo di Elgar’Nan per lei, ora io lo dono a te-

Mi strinsi contro di lui -Ma serennas, vhenan- avrebbe avuto nuovi ricordi quel luogo speciale.

-Ho un’ultima sorpresa- si mise una mano in tasca, mi mostrò il palmo, c’erano due anelli argentati, all’interno incisi i nostri nomi, esternamente nell’Antica Lingua una frase

“Va’esse deireàdh aep epigea, va’esse eigh faidh’ar”

Tradussi -Qualcosa finisce, qualcosa comincia-

-Tu sei il mio nuovo inizio- sentii le guance scaldarsi, il cuore mi rimbombava nelle orecchie, avevo il cervello in panne, che!? Davvero tu…!? Prese l’anello con su il suo nome e me lo infilò all’anulare, emozionata presi la sua mano e feci lo stesso con l’altro anello.

Si illuminarono per un istante di una luce bianca evidenziando le parole scritte su di essi, come a sigillare il gesto appena fatto.

-È stato difficile trovare qualcuno che li sapesse ancora fare, serve un mago artigiano e penso di aver trovato l’ultimo rimasto, è sopravvissuto alle ere come me, sono stato fortunato. Questo metodo veniva usato ai miei tempi per sposarsi, poi come molte altre cose l’usanza è andata perduta. Solo io posso togliere il tuo e viceversa-

-Stavi parlando di questo con Abelas?- sorrise e annuì con un cenno del capo, gli presi il viso tra le mani tirandolo verso di me baciandolo con passione. Non ero mai stata così felice in vita mia, sembrava un sogno, ma era troppo reale perché lo fosse.

 

Anche se era già passato qualche giorno, continuavo a fissare la mano con l’anello in estasi, mi perdevo nei miei pensieri come una sciocca, facevo fatica a stare attenta, pensavo sempre a quel luogo magnifico e a quello che mi aveva detto, sospirai, dai Yen sveglia! Non posso continuare ad imbambolarmi!

-Ah eccoti qui!- alzai lo sguardo Nala e Shani, sorrisi ad entrambe, si bloccarono ad osservarmi attentamente, non capivo -Che c’è?-

Rispose Shani -Sei strana, emani felicità da tutti pori, hai un espressione trasognata-

Nala ridacchiò ed aggiunse -Sei completamente partita-

Sorrisi divertita e mostrai la mano ad entrambe, ci misero un po’ a capire, vidi i loro occhi illuminarsi e farmi dei larghi sorrisi -Nooo, non ci credo, vi siete sposati?- proferì Shani, annuii con un cenno del viso, fui sommersa dagli abbracci -Piano, piano, mi fate cadere!- ridacchiai

-Voglio vedere la faccia di Míriel quando noterà l’anello di Fen’harel- disse Nala

Sorrisi -Allora ti conviene andare, si sta mettendo all’opera- e la indicai, Nala aveva un espressione perfida sul viso avvicinandosi ad essa, ero perplessa, si diverte così?

-È il suo nuovo passatempo?- mi rivolsi a Shani

-Ha scoperto il suo lato oscuro, che poi volendo vanno anche d’accordo- si voltò ad osservarla e feci lo stesso, in compenso vidi Míriel diventare una statua dallo stupore e allontanarsi afflitta, mi dispiaceva un po’. Nala le si fece vicino -La starà consolando, anche se all’inizio non faceva che essere scontrosa con tutti, è riuscita a farsela amica e ha cercato di farla desistere, spiegandole che state insieme da anni, ma non c’è stato verso…comunque congratulazioni! A quando il primogenito?-

Le guance si scaldarono -Non è proprio il momento di pensare a questo…troppi casini, anche se ne vogliamo-

-Bhe tanto avete tutto il tempo che volete- rispose divertita

Sempre se rimaniamo vivi…era meglio cambiare discorso…

-Domani andrò in missione con Solas, non so quanto staremmo via-

-Fate la Luna di miele?-

Ridacchiai -No, decisamente non andiamo in un bel posto, Vie Profonde-

Si fece seria e si rabbuiò -State attenti, che vi voglio vedere tornare, anche se so che siete micidiali-

Le appoggiai una mano sulla spalla -Pensavo anche io di tornare viva- ridacchiò e abbozzò un sorriso.

Una spia mi si avvicinò velocemente, Charter? Di solito stava al servizio diretto di Leliana.

Mi porse un rotolo, da quanto tempo non ne vedevo uno? Lo presi guardandola confusa.

-È arrivato a noi, come vede è già stato aperto da Leliana, ha detto che potrebbe essere importante e preferibilmente risolto-

-Ti ringrazio- salutò con un cenno del capo e se andò.

Lo aprì e lessi. Chiusi gli occhi e sospirai profondamente -Altri guai?-

-Più o meno…semplicemente la mia vecchia vita che mi richiama-

-Al momento giusto, non vorrai mica non presentare lo sposo ai tuoi genitori-

Abbozzai un sorriso mesto, avevo vissuto al clan, ma non avevo mai sentito di farne parte.

È un clan molto dedito alle tradizioni, devoto in particolar modo alla Dea Andruil, per questo oltre ai pugnali, sapevo usare anche l’arco, si veniva obbligati fin da piccoli, ed ironia della sorte Solas mi dice che ho gli stessi occhi…

Venivo considerata strana dai miei coetanei e lasciata sempre sola, visto che rifiutavo le tradizioni, le conoscevo, ma l’intenzione di metterle in pratica non c’era mai stata, una condizione che avevo imparato ad accettare. Era diventata una prigione, volevo andarmene e imparare cose nuove, un piccolo mondo che si rifiutava di cambiare, piuttosto fuggiva sperando in un futuro migliore. Raggiunta l’età adulta, avevo pensato di scappare, ma l’ordine dalla Guardiana di andare al Conclave, mi aveva anticipato.

-Non mi sembri per nulla entusiasta-

-No infatti, non gli sono mai andata particolarmente a genio, ma diventa Inquisitore e avranno bisogno di te, oltre ad un padre che vuole decidere della tua vita…gli verrà un infarto quando saprà che mi sono sposata con chi ho voluto io e non con chi proponeva lui-

-Un bel ragazzo?-

-La parola ‘idiota’ lo descrive bene-

-Ah già che tu hai gusti particolari- ridacchiò, la guardai divertita.

-Parlando di gusti, ecco in arrivo lo sposo, comunque tra i tuoi guai e i suoi, non so come fate, se fossi in voi sparirei e mi farei una vita tranquilla-

-Non sai quante volte ci ho pensato, me lo sono appuntato in agenda- sorrise -Dopo miliardi di impegni suppongo-

-Esatto-

Salutò con un cenno Solas e si allontanò. Mi prese dalla vita e mi baciò lentamente, gli misi le braccia al collo tirandolo più verso di me, rise contro le mie labbra, ci staccammo senza fiato

-Perché ridi?-

-Perché sto facendo fatica a concentrarmi in questi giorni per colpa tua ed Abelas penso voglia uccidermi-

-Sono anche io distratta per colpa tua, ripenso poi come è finita in quel piccolo edificio…- insinuai maliziosa e con voce suadente, sorrise e mi baciò ancora.

-Che hai in mano?- gli feci vedere il rotolo -Indovina- mi guardò perplesso -Altri problemi-

-Hai vinto- dissi divertita -Cosa?- furbacchione

-Un viaggio al mio clan ed un incontro con i miei, che mi chiedono se sono ancora viva e quando torno, vogliono che prenda il posto di mio padre per comandare le squadre dei cacciatori, sai essendo Inquisitore ora ne so molto più di loro sulla tattica militare, ma penso toccherà a mia sorella-

Con una mano si mise a contare, lo guardai confusa -Allora, Inquisitore, Mythal, capo dei cacciatori, qualcos’altro in programma? Così mi preparo- scherzò

-Ti farò sapere, Dorian mi aveva detto che se non ero un elfa mi faceva diventare Magister- aggiunse un altro dito al conto, gli afferrai la mano -Smettila!- ridacchiò e mi catturò la bocca.

-Hai una sorella?-

-Sì è più giovane di me, di un paio d’anni-

-Bhe, se ti assomiglia, non avrà problemi…non basterebbe rispondere a questa missiva, senza andare fino al clan?-

-Vogliono vedermi, non che abbiano tutti i torti, non mi vedono da quasi cinque anni. Non che io sia dello stesso parere...vedrò volentieri mia madre e mia sorella, con papà non ho un gran rapporto, è fissato con le tradizioni e come sai a me non me ne importa nulla-

Divenne pensieroso -Capisco…sorge un altro problema, i Vallaslin? Cosa ci inventiamo?-

Oh diavolo, non ci avevo pensato, abbassai lo sguardo, non ne ho idea -Sarebbe capace di farmeli rifare…- rabbrividii al solo pensiero, non è per nulla piacevole, soprattutto se già dal principio non li hai mai voluti…alla fine lo avevo accontentato però scegliendo io il colore, che si intonasse a quello degli occhi, almeno sarebbero serviti a qualcosa e la Dea a cui dedicarli, la scelta era stata profetica a quanto pare.

-Non può obbligarti a rifarli, non sei più sotto la sua tutela, sei una donna adulta. Poi dubito ci riuscirà, non sei più la stessa ragazza di cinque anni fa, hai combattuto delle vere e proprie guerre! Hai un drago! Non sarà peggio di un drago?-

Abbozzai un sorriso -Hai ragione…rimane sempre il problema di cosa dirgli…-

Mi guardò serio -La verità?- ero esterrefatta, cosa? -Sei impazzito? Non vorrai dirgli che sei Fen’harel!-

Sorrise -No non quello, dire semplicemente che te li ho tolti io perché ne sono in grado e tu me l’hai chiesto?-

-Oh così ha più senso, se non ti importa di farti odiare, tutto ok-

-Ho una lista lunga secoli di gente che mi odia, non mi cambierà granché-

-Ti odierà ancora di più sapendo che sei mio marito, lui aveva già pianificato tutto, insopportabile…mi godrò la sua espressione, quando ti presenterò-

-Aveva già pianificato tutto?- era perplesso -Quando mi hai urlato che ti saresti sposata con un altro era la verità!?- aggiunse sconcertato -Pensavo lo stessi dicendo perché eri infuriata e per ingelosirmi-

Sorrisi -Non sono come te, ma’arlath- lo baciai lievemente una volta, rimaneva bloccato a fissarmi. Il mio lupo si è offeso? Un secondo bacio fugace, furbacchione, non reagisci? Stavo per posare il terzo quando rispose catturandomi la bocca con foga. Ridacchiai contro le sue labbra, no non avrei mai potuto sposare un altro per cercare di dimenticarti, non ci sarei mai riuscita, avrei continuato ad aspettarti, non avrei potuto andare avanti, come non volevi farlo tu.

-Quando partiamo?-

-Rimandiamo la gita nelle Vie Profonde per qualche giorno-

Con un cenno della testa annuì -Bene-

-Non vorrei dirtelo perché voglio restarti vicino, ma penso che Abelas sia tentato di fulminare uno di noi due-

Chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò un po’ seccato -So che ha ragione, mi dice di piantarla di comportarmi come un ragazzino alla sua prima cotta…- brontolò

-Perché alla tua prima cotta facevi così?-

Sorrise divertito, mi accarezzò il viso -Decisamente no, tu mi fai un effetto completamente diverso, ti basta chiedere e farei qualunque cosa per te-

Lo guardai dolcemente -Lo sai che questo vale anche per te nei miei confronti vero?-

-Solas- ci voltammo, Abelas

-Arrivo- si separò da me.


End file.
